The Proposal
by shadowed by passion
Summary: Edward has a thing for his new assistant. The only angst this story will have will be the angst Mr. Cullen experiences. Cartoon references and post-it note love kind of fic.
1. Chapter 1

So, I just started doing my own re-edits on this one. So, I may not be doing 2-3 updates a day like I did with Life Support. At least not right away. Plus, I'm working on something new. I sent the first chapter off, but I would like to have a few under my belt before I begin posting. I hope you all enjoy this baby the second time around(or first for people who never got to read it).

**The Proposal**

I watched her walk back and forth in the conference room. She was setting up coffee, water, juice and pastries. Her light brown hair was in a tight bun, but in the front, errant strands of hair were falling down and she kept pushing them back out of her face. I ached to touch her; to move the hair for her.

I wasn't sure why I was there, watching her. I didn't need to be there. Our meeting wasn't for another hour, but I wanted to prepare and my office was never quiet. I sat at the small table, off to the side of the boardroom, trying to focus on the accounts I was presenting to the board. I needed to make sure I got the results I wanted, but I was distracted by Bella being in the room.

I stared at the file in front of me, not registering a single word on the page. Everything started to blur. I looked up to see Bella bent over the table, taking particular note of her long legs, punctuated by her stiletto heels. Her short skirt was riding up and I could have sworn I could see the soft curves at the base of her ass. Her legs were toned and pure muscle, but I was focused on her ass.

The strain in my pants grew.

_What the fuck Edward? You can't be thinking like this. You are about to make the biggest presentation of your life. _

I closed my eyes; trying to not think of the images that were now burned into my mind.

Bella was bent over the conference table; legs wide open for me. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders where I pulled on her hair as I pounded my cock into her. She looked back at me, still bent over the table before me. "Fuck me, Edward." Her words sent a shock through me. I moaned and pounded harder into her. I slapped her ass and dug my fingers into the now rosy pink flesh.

"Mr. Cullen."

_Why isn't she calling me Edward? _

"Mr. Cullen?"

I started to shake.

I opened my eyes and there before me, touching my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes was Bella; well, Ms. Swan. She was my assistant's assistant. I was a tough man; even my assistant needed help to manage me.

"Are you all right? You must have dozed off or something and you were mumbling in your sleep. The executives will be here in thirty minutes, if you want to get ready." For just a brief second, her warm chocolate eyes dropped down toward my pants, then back to my eyes.

_What did I say in my sleep? Fuck._

"Uh…um…" Bella's eyes were still boring into mine, and there I sat, a sputtering idiot.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, the room is set. The food and drinks are set and your proposal papers and the laptop for the PowerPoint have been set. I am going to freshen up and I will be back to make sure everything works correctly before the board arrives."

Her eyes entranced me and I couldn't look away. She stared back at me before she awkwardly withdrew her eyes from mine and exited the room.

I ran my hands through my hair and tugged. What was I thinking when I hired her? She was everything I ever wanted in a woman; smart, spunky, she made my heart beat just a bit faster and she was absolutely gorgeous. I hired her three weeks earlier, based on those qualities. Her resume met company guidelines as did the resumes of the other five women I interviewed, but none of them had that special sparkle in their eyes or gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Needless to say, the last three weeks had been hard on me. To say I wanted her would be an understatement. It was deeper than that. I needed her. I was driven toward her. If I had been smart, I wouldn't have hired her. Instead, I would have asked her out on a date. But I had never been a smart man when it came to the proper way to approach a woman.

I loosened my neck-tie and ran my hand behind my head before dragging my fingertips from my the base of my head all the way to my forehead. My hair was pulled into my face. I closed my eyes and let my head rest back.

I needed help. Quick. I looked at my watch. It was twenty minutes until the partners would arrive. I stood up and walked toward the door. I needed to regroup and fix myself before they arrived. I pulled the conference room door open to discover a shocked Bella. She had her hand up, like she was going to push it open. Instead, she was pushing on my chest. I held back a groan.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Cullen." She pulled her hand back quickly. Sparks shot through my body. I instantly wanted her touch again. Bella cradled her hand with her other, like she was injured by the touch.

"It's fine. No harm. Please, entertain the partners for a few minutes when they arrive. I will be back shortly." I moved out of her way. I didn't want to risk us touching one another again. I needed to get a grip; not make this worse.

I ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible. I checked the stalls. I was alone. I needed to release, or scream; something. I didn't have the time for the first desire or the privacy for the second. I turned the water on as cold as it would go. I let it run over my hands until the cold was unbearable. I filled my hands with water and placed my face in my hands. I did this over and over until the sensations running through me were abated.

I attempted to fix my hair. It was impossible to do in the short amount of time I had. I was too lazy to get it trimmed so I had constant bed head. Five minutes until I was supposed to be in the conference room with the partners and Bella. I walked quickly back to my office, opened the liquor cabinet and took a shot. I needed to calm my nerves or I would never make it through my proposal.

I popped a mint in my mouth and put two more in my pocket, just in case, and made my way back to the conference room.

_Edward, what are you thinking? Drinking before a proposal?_

I shook my head and continued walking. I was almost to the room when I heard it; her laugh. My gut twisted and my breathing hitched. I should have post-poned the meeting until Jessica, my assistant, was back. Jessica did nothing for me. She flirted, but she was easy to ignore. She was a squeaky-voiced; slightly over-weight blonde, but she knew her job.

My feet stopped as I pushed open the door. Bella was sitting on the boardroom table with her legs crossed. She had her head thrown back as her laughter filled the room. None of that was what caught my attention. Royce King - one of the youngest partners in the firm, had his hand on Bella's knee. That is what caught my eye.

Fury seethed through my body. Bella was mine. Well, not really, but in my mind she was. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Mr. King, Mr. Biers, Mrs. Newton, Mrs. Hale, and Mr. McCarthy." I shook my head and smiled at each, except for Royce. He was flirting with my…with Bella.

"Well, let's get started." I walked past Bella as she took her seat. I reached my hand out and lightly brushed my fingertips down her arm, to her hand as I took the projector clicker from her. She pulled her arm away from me and in toward her body once I had the clicker. I felt the same shock flow through me as I did before.

I presented my proposal on auto-pilot. My mind was focused on Royce and Bella, Bella and me. I had to make her mine before he stepped in. At the end of the meeting, Royce slid a piece of paper to Bella.

_I am going to kill that asshole._

I stood firm at the front of the boardroom as Bella opened the door and guided the partners out. My fists were clenched tightly and my jaw was locked.

Bella turned and looked at me. She cocked her head to the side. "Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?"

"Uh, yes, but we will talk later." I shuffled, trying to get my shit together so I could get out of the room. I didn't know what it was about that woman, but every time she addressed me, I fumbled like a fucking idiot.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Bella turned her attention from my face to the table. I stood there watching her, bent over the table again and I could feel my pants tightening.

"Isabella, let's talk now."

"Uh, okay," she said, turning so she was facing me. She placed her hands on the table on either side of her.

She looked so hot like that; her shirt tight across her chest and abdomen. I could see the outline of her lace bra as I stalked toward her.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you about what happened in the meeting…" my words trailed off.

"What part, Sir? I thought you did a wonderful job. Great presentation."

"Not…not about that." I was right in front of her. She squirmed, trying to create space between us.

"Then," she paused and swallowed. "Then what about, Sir?"

"What were you talking to Royce about?"

"He was just telling me about his plans for this weekend."

I moved a bit closer to her. Our legs were touching. "And?"

She looked nervous. She looked down, away from my face. "Why are you asking me this?" She looked up at me though her eyelashes.

I moved my hand slowly to her face and brushed the hair back that had fallen into her eyes. "Because, Isabella, I want you."

Her eyes were wide as I placed my hands on hers, and moved my body flush to her.

Her breath hitched. "Mr. Cullen-."

"Edward. Call me Edward." I couldn't try to get in her pants if we were being so formal.

It sounded like she faintly moaned, "Edward."

"I am going to sit you on the table. Okay, Isabella?"

She nodded her head and looked down.

I placed my hands on her ass as I lifted her on to the table. I spread her legs apart so I could stand between them. She was still looking away from me, down at the floor.

_Fuck. What if she doesn't want me too? Does she think she has to do this to keep her job? _

"Isabella, if you don't want to do this…don't think I am forcing you." I placed my hand under her chin and slowly moved her head so I could see in her eyes. I was afraid I would see fear in her eyes, but she kept her eyes trained down even though her face was up. She was fighting looking at me. I dropped my hands to her side. "Look at me, please."

She slowly raised her eyes to mine. There was no fear. Instead there was lust and seduction. "Oh." I ran my fingers up her arms, lightly touching her with my fingertips. I softly brushed the hair that had again fallen into her face, away. She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and bit her lower lip. "Isabella-."

She cut me off, "Call me Bella, please. Edward."

"Bella." _What am I doing? I should NOT be hitting on my employee, and almost fucking her._ "We should stop."

Her face fell. Her lip released from the hold that her teeth had on it. It was red and swollen and plump.

"Stay still." Bella didn't move, doing as I said. I ran my hands through her hair and I released it out of the bun it was in. Her brown locks flowed down her back and my hand was instantly on the back of her head. I looked into her eyes. Begging. She was begging me. I moved my mouth to hers. I softly kissed her bottom lip that she had been biting. I nibbled on it and then I placed my lips on hers. She met my need with her own.

She placed her hands in my hair and pulled me closer to her. My tongue moved in to her mouth, as my hands slid down her back and on to her legs. I slowly slid her skirt up to her hips, moving my hands to her ass, pulling her flush against me. I could feel the warmth between her legs through my pants. My cock instantly responded.

"I want you, Edward," Bella moaned.

I grunted at her words and thrust myself toward her. "I want you too; so fucking bad."

I slid back from her. Bella let her body go limp at our separation, as she laid back on the table. She moaned and ran her hands through her hair. I locked the boardroom doors and went back to my girl, lying on the table.

Fuck, she is _mine_!

I took in her sight. She was laying there, skirt hiked up, legs spread for me.

I stalked my way back to her. She was like a beautiful buffet, set out just for me.

"I have wanted you since I first set my sights on you. You are beautiful, Bella."

She moaned as her fingers traveled down her body. Sliding her panties to the side, she started to rub her clit.

I dropped to my knees and watched her fingers slide between her folds. "Edward," she moaned.

I took that as my queue, pulling her fingers to my mouth, where I placed each one between my lips and licked her juices off. She tasted wonderful.

I let her fingers fall from my mouth and placed my hands on her legs, spreading them for my pleasure. I stared at her, open before me.

Mine.

I placed my mouth on her thigh and I let my lips and tongue travel up her leg toward her center. Softly, I licked over her clit and slid a finger into her center. Bella moaned above me and let her hips slide closer to me.

I worked my fingers in and out of her, curling them once deep inside of her. My mouth and tongue licked, sucked and kissed every inch of her pussy. Her juices flowed down from my chin and fingers to the table.

"Uh, fuck me, Edward," Bella said in a whispered moan.

I stood, leaving my fingers in her. Bella was panting, on the table; her chest raising and falling with each pleasured breath. She looked beautiful, covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Fuck, Bella." I adjusted myself with my other hand.

"Take me. Please, Edward." She arched her back, pushing herself down on my fingers and bringing herself closer to the edge of the table.

I slid my fingers from Bella to undo my pants. Before I could get my zipper down, she quickly replaced me with her own fingers. I watched in awe as she fucked herself. Her fingers flowed in and out quickly. Her breathing picked up. She was about to cum. _I_ wanted to make her cum.

"Stop!" My voice was raised and strained. "I want to do that for you."

Bella panted and moaned as she stopped her movement but let her fingers stay inside of her. I stood back between her legs, placed my hands on her and pulled her closer to me. I looked down at her, fingers still between her folds.

My eyes ran up her body. Bella was biting her lip, looking at me; waiting; begging.

I placed my tip of my cock at her entrance. Her fingers slid out and wrapped around me. I moaned at her touch.

Fuck, what she could do to me with her hands.

I slowly slid in to her until I was filling her and then pulled back out. She was tight around my cock.

"Fuck, Bella." I thrust in and out of her, filling her completely each time before I pulled out of her.

Bella looked up at me, her big brown eyes, glaring.

"What's the matter, baby?" I hovered my body over hers. Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat. I ran my fingertips across her forehead, moving the matted hair from her face. "You are so beautiful, Bella. Even more beautiful when you are under me."

I moved my lips to hers. The pout and anger on her face, from me removing myself, was gone as she parted her lips slightly to meet mine. Our tongues moved together, slowly. We were in perfect unison with one another. It was like we were made for each other. I held her face in my hands as I moved my lips from hers.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I started to kiss down her body. I pulled at her shirt, letting the buttons strain before they let go and her shirt opened. Her breasts rose toward me with each breath she took. I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the perfection of her body. I slid my hand under her bra and moved it down, exposing her nipple to me. I sucked on her until she was moaning.

"Edward, fuuuck." Her body started to shake beneath me. I resumed kissing down her body again. Bella wiggled on the table, trying to get me to touch her right where she wanted me to.

My face was between her legs, lips inches from her folds. I dropped to my knees and moved my head back and looked at her pussy, dripping for me. I licked her from the bottom up, stopping to nibble on her clit. Bella's hips bucked toward my face.

"Want you," she moaned.

I stood and slid back into her. Her muscles tightened around me as I slammed in to her. I let my hands roam her body. Her breasts were still exposed and I pinched on her nipples.

"Gah, fuck. Edward." Her moaning was beautiful, but even better when she moaned my name.

"Come to me." I placed my hands on hers and pulled her so she was sitting. We were chest to chest. She slid her hands between us and started to undo my shirt. She pushed my shirt off in one fluid movement and then pulled my undershirt off. She ran her hands down my chest before replacing where her hands had been with her mouth. I thrust in and out of her as fast as I could. She wrapped her legs around me as she met each one of my thrusts with her own.

"Fucking hot, Bella."

She bit her lip as she looked up at me. "You too, Edward," she said as she released her lip. I placed my mouth on hers and started to suck the lip the she had been biting. I quickened my thrusts and placed my hands on her ass, slightly lifting her off the table. Bella's head fell back as her moans grew louder.

"Edwaaaaaa," Bella's hands went to my hair and she pulled, as her muscles tightened around me. I kept my speed going. I was going to cum with her. She was coming down from her orgasm when I felt the tightness.

"I'm gonna, fuck." My legs started to shake and give way. I set Bella back on the table. She laid back as I continued to move in and out of her. My dick twitched and the walls of her pussy clamped around me, giving me one of the strongest orgasms of my life.

Laying my head on Bella's stomach, I kissed her abdomen. "This has been the most satisfying days of my life; being with you, Bella."

Bella moaned as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Mmmmm, Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella, I told you to call me Edward."

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." My eyes flew open. I was in the executive's chair. Bella was standing in front of me. Her brown locks framing her beautiful face. Her eyes looked deep into mine. She bent over and placed her hand on the arm of the chair. "Are you okay, Sir?" Her eyes drifted down toward my crotch.

FUCK. I pinched my arm. Was I still sleeping? Fuck, it hurt. She eyed my dick.

"Yes, I am fine…Isabella."

"Just checking. The rest of the board will be here soon if you need to…" there was a pause like she was thinking of what to say. "Freshen up." A beautiful smile graced her face as she stood and turned away from me.

I stood and stalked toward her. "Isabella, I think we need to have a talk."


	2. Chapter 2

I feel the need to say - Bella is very immature in this story, so get used to that fact. I think I may have been drunk the whole time I originally wrote this. You have been warned.

**The Proposal**

-Three days earlier-

"So, Bella, I will be out of the office the rest of the week. I know it is short notice, but my mother had an accident and my dad is incapable of caring for her or himself, so I have to go. Mr. Cullen was a little disturbed at my need to leave quickly as he has a presentation on Friday, but I assured him you could set up for the meeting. Everything you need is right here." She handed me a packet of slides. "The caterers will be here with the food and drinks at seven in the morning, before the meeting. I know this is a lot for you, but I know you will do great." Jessica smiled at me.

"Sorry about your mom. I hope things work out with her. And uh, thanks for the confidence. I haven't been here long and I worry that Mr. Cullen already regrets hiring me, and I haven't even shown him the real me yet." I smiled at Jessica before looking down at the slides, slowly flipping through them.

"Nonsense, I think you intimidate him, and I know you will do great. Now, I'm out of here. If you need me, call and I will give you all the help I can."

"Thanks," I said as Jessica stood up from the spot on my desk where she had been sitting.

Jessica and I had gone to Forks High School together and I hadn't seen her since graduation. I went off to Chicago to study at Northwestern and she stayed here. The six years of no contact was broken when I had to move home to help take care of my dad, Charlie and applied at McCarthy Inc. to work for Mr. Edward Cullen.

At Northwestern, I studied to be a Journalist. All I ever want to be was a writer, but here I was doing clerical work and answering phones for an asshole of a man. Granted Mr. Cullen was better than working for Jessica's husband, Mike at his sporting goods store or for my ex, Jake at his auto repair shop.

Staying away from both of those men were what kept me going in this career.

Edward Cullen was drop dead gorgeous. Green eyes that could see into your soul with messy, chestnut hair that fell into his eyes when he was concentrating. He was remarkably beautiful man until he opened his mouth and made me question my entire being. Jessica said he normally wasn't like this, but in the three weeks I had been working for him; I couldn't understand why he hired me. I was qualified, but he treated me like I was less of a person. He pushed my buttons intentionally. Our personalities clashed like fire and ice. It was a very tense working environment.

Normally, I would cuss out someone like him, but he's my boss and I needed this job. I needed to make sure I didn't have to go work for Mike or Jake. I needed to keep my head down and do my job until Charlie was better and I could head back to Chicago, which didn't seem like it would happen any time soon.

I was nervous and terrified to be setting up for a presentation.

Mr. Cullen was attempting to open up a new partnership with another local company and work hand in hand in the construction business, but he needed approval. In my hands I held all of his ideas and work that would hopefully get him this approval.

I knew from what I had seen before, that if he was denied, he would blame me. Yeah, it wouldn't be my fault but he would be sure to blame me, just like he blames Jessica when things didn't go ask he wanted.

* * *

><p>I shook as I got ready for work. I knew that if I messed up, even the smallest detail for this meeting, I would be out a job.<p>

I wore some 'power' clothes; pink button up shirt, black pencil skirt and a strappy pair of stilettos. I pulled my hair up and then let it fall back down. I wanted to look the part, maybe be recognized. The head partner of the company would be there and if I could make an impression, maybe I could get away from Mr. Cullen and his bad mood.

_Emotional asshole…_

I ended up pulling up my hair into a tight bun. I let a few stay stands hang around my face before curling them into tight spirals.

I looked at myself one more time before walking out the door. I was confident and hopeful I would end up with my own job proposal to get me out of doing entry work with Mr. Asshole Cullen as my boss.

I rushed to work and got there just as the catering crew was coming in with the breakfast pastries.

I led the catering guy to the boardroom where things needed to be set up. Mr. Cullen was already sitting in the boardroom, looking beyond frazzled. He had is head buried in a binder and was ripping his hands through his hair.

I worried I would be bothering him as I started to take the food from the boxes and set it out on the trays. I tried to stay quiet and not get in his way. I walked around the table setting out plates and glasses. I made sure that the pastries and muffins were centered on the table before I left to get the juices and coffee.

As I left the room, I looked over at Mr. Cullen and he looked relaxed, as he took a deep breath in and out. His eyes were closed. I walked over to him quietly. His mouth was slightly open.

I tapped his arm lightly and no response. He was out cold. He breathed in again and he let out a small snore. He looked innocent, peaceful and content. He for once didn't look like a dick.

I smiled and realized that maybe Mr. Cullen wasn't that bad of a guy after all. I looked up and down his body, taking in every part of him.

Holy Fuck! He was sporting a major woodie. I bit my lower lip trying to contain my giggles. I wanted to know what he was dreaming about. I wondered if he talked in his sleep so I would get an insight into his dream. Into the man that was Edward Cullen, asshole.

My chest started to shake, to the point I wouldn't be able to contain my giggles. Maybe it was just morning wood.

Must. Not. Laugh.

I turned and ran from the room before my giggles over took me. I nearly tripped as I made it out the door and let my laughter over take me.

Mr. Cullen may be an asshole but he was fucking hung. I wiped the tears from below my eyes that my laughter had caused.

I looked at the clock and saw I had about forty-five minutes left until the partners would be in the office and horny, sleeping Mr. Cullen or not, I would get my part of this done correct to hopefully ensure me a move up, away from the well hung sleeping man.

I rushed and made a pot of coffee, got the carafe of orange juice and five bottles of water before I juggled my way back to the boardroom.

Another round of giggles hit me as I opened the door to find Mr. Cullen still with his head back, mouth open and now his hand on his crotch.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

I tried to keep my eyes off him, I did. I tried to focus on my work and get everything set up, but he was humping the air and I was entranced at his every movement.

I sat down to get all the slides ready for his power point, trying to not turn and look at him.

Fuck was that sweat on his temple.

Have to find out….

Walking over there to look wouldn't hurt anything, right? He will never know. He's passed out in a damn good dream.

Go look, the bad angel said. Stupid whore, said the good angel. I started to giggle again as my good and bad side fought. I closed my eyes and held in the giggles. I took a deep breath. I have to look.

I turned in my seat and I was half way out of my chair when I heard something. I dropped back on my ass in the chair. I straightened out my skirt. I looked around.

No one saw me right?

Edward was still sleeping; no one else was in the room. I looked at my watch. He had thirty-five minutes until the board would be in.

Do I wake him?

Did he just moan?

Fuck, he _did_ just moan.

"Bel-la."

Did he just say my name as he moaned? Fuck me!

I turned fully in my chair and watched him moan and hump his hand. My name slipped off his lips again before I knew I had to wake him. If I let him keep at this, he would end up coming in his pants, which would make me laugh even more.

Plus, I didn't want to take his pants to the dry cleaner and have to be the one left to explain the spunk in his pants.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to contain my laughter. I could do this.

"Mr. Cullen." I may have sung his name a little, giving into his little dream fantasy.

"Yes, Bella."

Shit.

"Mr. Cullen." This time, I was firm with his name and shook his shoulder a little, shaking his hand off his junk. "Mr. Cullen."

His eyes flew open and he looked deep into mine. I bit my lip trying not to laugh and I prayed that I wasn't nearly as red as he was because his face was beat fucking red.

Must. Not. Laugh.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I tried to contain myself, I really did, but I couldn't help my eyes drifting down to his cock. That was still very much at attention.

I raised my eyes back up to his. Did he flinch? Did he notice I was staring at his junk?

Now that's awkward. But who really was is awkward for? Me or him?

"Yes, I am fine…Isabella." His voice was thick and husky. Oh, Horny Mr. Cullen. I wanted to smile and commend him on his mad humping skills but I opted against it, all to stay on task.

"Just checking. The rest of the board will be here soon if you need to…" go jerk out a big one, "freshen up." I smiled as I turned away from him. I wanted to laugh so fucking hard, but I needed to hold it in until I could hide away.

"Isabella, I think we need to have a talk." Fuck. Busted.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" I slowly turned around and was met face to face with Mr. Hand Humper. That was a far better name than Asshole.

He closed his eyes quickly before he looked at me. His eyes were hard, nothing like the look he gave me when he first woke up.

"Are all my things ready for the meeting?" His voice was firm.

"Yes, sir."

He took a step closer to me; his firm resolve faded. "You smell good, strawberry?"

What!

"Um, sir, that seems a little inappropriate, but to answer your question, no, I hate strawberry."

I turned on my heel and ran, leaving him drop jawed as a fit of giggles over took me.


	3. Chapter 3

So, as I reread this, I have come to the conclusion that I must have been straight up on some crazy ass drugs that I have no recollection of taking. There are moments when this reads like a straight up crack fic. Yet, it's not. It was purely my way to bring happiness to myself in a rough time.

**The Proposal**

Strawberries?

Really, Cullen? Are you that fucking stupid? I asked myself.

You hit on her and asked if she smells like berries and shit. That is an all-time low in the world of girls, Cullen.

I shook my head and rubbed my hand over my face, trying to erase the last ten minutes from my life.

Fuck…I was hard_._ I looked down at the perfect tent I was sporting.

Wait. Shit. Did I _really_ just half-ass attempt to hit on my assistant? I had been doing so well over the last three weeks, trying to refrain from that very situation.

I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes until everyone showed up. Instant boner killer. Thank fuck.

I walked out of the boardroom, shaking my pants and legs to get things to shift properly again. I needed to wash my face and, perhaps, bleach my mind. Bella…naked, was still fresh behind my eyelids and wasn't helping me in my efforts to keep my pants in check.

I turned the corner and I heard laughter; beautiful, carefree laughter.

Bella was bent over at the waist, cell phone in hand, as she laughed her ever-loving ass off.

I stood, just out of sight, and watched as her chest shook and her body vibrated with each laugh.

She was so strikingly breathtaking. What I wouldn't give to touch her.

I ran my hand down my chest and tried to discreetly adjust my cock. I couldn't believe how hard I was again. I was sure my fucking nuts were a battered shade of blue.

Bella straightened up and looked at her phone before she typed a message. She wiped her eyes, probably from the tears that formed from her laughter.

She let out a long, loud sigh as she straightened up her skirt and shirt.

"Too fucking funny," she laughed.

I turned around and ran to my office, praying she hadn't seen me watching her. I went into the small bathroom and washed my face off and attempted to fix the bed-head I had going on. I looked at the clock and, fuck me, I was late.

I straightened my clothes and tried to will my fucking woody to go soft as fast as possible.

_Emmett in that fucked-up Blue Man group costume from Halloween…_

_Jasper, drunk on New Year's, pole dancing…._

_Grandma Masen in her swim suit._

Yeah that did it.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of my mini-fridge and chugged it as fast as possible.

Just in case my mind wandered back to Bella, I couldn't stay hard when I had to pee and I'd rather have to piss than have a boner during the meeting.

I finally made it into my own meeting, fashionably late.

"Sorry I am late. I got held up a bit."

I looked over at Bella, who had her face hidden behind her hand, trying to suppress her giggles.

'Laugh it up, girlie…' I thought to myself.

Royce King, who was the youngest associate in the office and the biggest man-whore-douche in the world, was sitting there with a smug look on his face, eye-fucking Bella. I was sure, in his thoughts, he was imagining her naked.

'Beat you to that thought, fucker!'

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and went back to trying to concentrate on what I needed to accomplish over the next ninety minutes.

I looked around the table, focusing on the other people instead of asshat Royce. Riley Biers was one of my good friends and got me into the whole construction business. He was sitting at the back of the table, also noticing Royce. Now, Mrs. Newton was a bitch in her own right and was why I had to hire Jessica. Jessica is Newton's daughter-in-law, so that was a quick hand-off in order to give me an assistant. She sat a little too close to me for my own comfort. Lastly, Mrs. Hale and Mr. McCarthy were co-owners of McCarthy, Inc..

Duane McCarthy was the father to my best and oldest friend, Emmett, and the money behind the company. His partner, Lynn Hale, was mother to Emmett's wife, Rose, and the brains behind the organization; kind of like a family affair.

I took a few deep breaths and kept my eyes off Bella the best I could. I was just so drawn to those lips.

I was half-way through my presentation and things were going smooth. Everyone had smiles on their faces and I got over-confident. I looked over in the direction of where Bella was sitting.

My voice cracked and faltered when I saw the smile on her face and then her hand run from her knee and up her leg, pulling her skirt up to reveal the milky white flesh of her thigh.

Was she fucking trying to torture me?

I stumbled my way, like a fool, trying to focus on keeping my junk in check, throughout the rest of my spiel.

I prayed for minimal questions from the Board so I could get out of that stuffy ass room and jerk off to the thoughts running wild in my head about Bella.

_Is it hot in here?_

"So, Edward, do you have a projected start date, if approved, when we could get this rolling?" Mr. McCarthy asked.

"If this is approved I can have everything ready within, say, two weeks or less."

"Sounds good, Son. Let us converse about this and we will get back to you by day end on Monday."

"Yes, Sir."

I shook the hands of the partners as they left the boardroom, hoping to get a vibe off them before they left.

They were all unreadable, besides Royce, who focused on Bella's tits. Lust was practically radiating off him.

I shook his hand a little firmer to get him to look at me instead of her.

"Good day, Royce."

"You too." He took one final look back at Bella before leaving the room.

I stood there, unsure how to address Bella. I don't know if she saw how aroused I was when I woke up, but it felt awkward.

I turned from the doorway, ready to get over with the uncomfortable talk I was sure we would be having, when my jaw fell slack and my eyes popped out from my face. I swallowed down the added saliva that had pooled in my mouth.

Bella was bent over the table, reaching to pick up all the trash and sample material that she had placed out.

Her skirt was riding up and I swear, I could see where her legs ended and her ass began. Her skin was smooth and silky looking.

"So, that went well. Don't you agree, Mr. Cullen?" Bella's voice filled the room and brought me out of my fixation on her thighs. That was until she shook her ass.

Holy Fuck Me!

"Don't you, Mr. Cullen?" She was still bent over. What I wouldn't give to be behind her, touching her.

I made a choking sound in response.

"Are you okay?" She stood and spun around so fast I couldn't focus my gaze on another part of her before she was looking right at me.

"I…uh, yeah. Perfect." I ran my hands though my hair and dropped my head so I was staring at my feet.

Then I was, staring at her feet. She was right there, within my grasp.

"Is everything okay? Can I get you something? Anything?" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

_You could touch me elsewhere._

I cleared my throat before I looked up into her big brown eyes. They held a glint of concern in them.

"No, Bella. I think you can finish up in here. That's all I would need."

A beautiful smile fell upon her face before she tightened her grasp on my shoulder for just a second. She let her hand run down my arm before she walked back over to the table.

Instant fucking blue balls!

"I'm heading to my office for lunch, after I have some conference calls. Hold all of my other calls."

I turned from the boardroom with one more look at her near-exposed ass before retreating to my office.

I locked the door and put a chair under the knob, you know, just in case anyone had a key and tried to come in.

I sat back in my leather chair and un-fastened the button and opened the zipper on my dress pants.

My cock bounced out, thanking me for finally setting it free. Being hard half the morning and having to will it away was not easy and my cock and balls were not amused.

I closed my eyes and thought back to my dream of Bella spread out for me; of her bent over the table, the creamy skin on her thighs back in the boardroom.

I ran my hand down my extremely hard cock. I tightened my grasp as I slid it back to the top before running my hand over the tip and covering my hand with pre-cum.

My hand slid without much resistance as I thought about Bella; touching her, tasting her, fucking her.

My eyes rolled back. I imagined that her hand was wrapped around my cock, that it was Bella touching me; that it was her giving me pleasure.

I grunted as I felt my body tighten. I grabbed a tissue and let my cum flow into it.

God, I needed to get that girl off my mind.

I made my way to the bathroom and washed my hands off.

I knew I had two choices; act on my desires or find something else to occupy my time.

I pulled my cell phone out and called the one person I knew that would help me out.

"Jasper, man. I stepped over a line and I need to clear my head. Drinks tonight?"

"Sure, but dude, what did you do?" I could hear Jasper's smile through the phone.

The day I interviewed Bella, I told Jasper all about her. I told him how I was torn in half to hire her or to throw her over my desk and fuck her.

"I had a fucking sex dream about her while she was in the room…and when I woke up I had a raging boner and then attempted to hit on her. I fucking hit on her!"

"Damn, you should have opted to fuck her instead of giving her a job dude."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I'll pick you up at seven. We will go to a club and pick up some drunken chick for you to get your mind off Bella."

"Thanks dude. See you then."

I stayed locked in my office, away from Bella. Okay, I lied. I sat in my office and watched her through the glass window, working at her desk.

I was like her very own personal stalker.

As promised, Jasper was at my apartment at seven.

He took me to a small club in Port Angeles with the hope of finding some girl to take home.

I sat in the corner of the club, throwing back my fourth beer, looking at all these girls and finding absolutely nothing appealing about them. None of them had the right shade of brown hair. None of them were her.

A voice coming from the direction of a table full of girls a few feet away caused my ears to perk up and my face to snap in their direction. Beautiful laughter filled my ears, and then her voice. "And…and then he…" she stopped to laugh, "he started to hump his hand." She took a drink of her fruity drink. "I've been calling him Mr. Hand Humper in my head all day."

Fuck me! What did I do in my sleep?


	4. Chapter 4

Last night, I was having a moment, and so I read quite a few chapters ahead on this. I want to make sure I can post while on vaca for the holiday this week. But I have come to the conclusion that I was past the point of crazy when writing this. Don't hate my craziness.

**The Proposal**

I swear, if I trip in these God-forsaken heels before I get away from him and he ends up seeing my face, he will question what I saw.

Does he know he acts out his sex dreams? I wonder if he still has wet dreams at night?

Another round of giggles threatened to explode out of me.

I ran to my desk and pulled out my phone. I _had_ to tell someone before I exploded.

_B: Ang, OMG, OMG, OMG, you won't believe what hot boss did!_

Her response was quick.

_A: What? Did he spill coffee on you?_

I laughed. I bet if he knew what I knew, he would be spilling something.

_B: HA! He was fucking humping himself!_

I laughed as I waited for her to respond. It was the funniest thing of my life. Ever!

_A: Fuck no! _

_B: Yeah! And there is so much more! Drinks tonight and I will tell u more? Call Alice!_

_A: 4 sure honey!_

"Too fucking funny," I laughed and probably said a little too loud. I straightened out my skirt and tried to compose myself.

Even if he went into the meeting with a hard on, I was not going looking like I just tried to knock his socks off and failed.

Oh fuck me, I thought. I knew it was going to be a hard ninety minutes.

Hard.

I covered my mouth with my hand to quiet my giggles.

I'm screwed. I will not make it through this meeting and then, fuck me alive, who's that?

In walked tall, dark and…

"Well, hello beautiful. I am Royce and you are just enticing."

….and an asshole.

"It's Bella, but close to beautiful. I take it you are here for the meeting. Let me show you in."

Sorry dude, but I only have room for one asshole in my life and that's my boss, not you. Although you are edible.

I licked my lips and walked him into the boardroom. I thought, maybe I should wipe my mouth, just in case my drool became noticeable.

"Please take a seat, get something to eat or drink. I am sure everyone else will be here soon."

He started to say something, but really, I didn't want to hear it. I knew if I stayed I would end up changing my mind about the asshole I wanted to bed and that just couldn't happen.

Not after what happened that day.

Once out of the door, I fanned myself with my hand.

_What's with these men at McCarthy? They are all pretty damn hot. _

"Are you okay, Isabella? You look flushed."

If I was into old men, there was another hot fucker.

"Mr. McCarthy, Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Newton, welcome. I am fine thank you, just been running around all day today. How are you all? Well, I hope. Let me take you into the boardroom and get you settled in." I spoke so quickly, they were all left with no time to respond.

"We can let ourselves in. Riley should be down in a few minutes. Take a few minutes to rest, young lady."

"Yes, Mr. McCarty." I nodded my head at him as they all walked past me. Yeah, if I was older…or he was younger.

I leaned against the wall trying to clear my head until I saw Riley.

I stood and ushered him in and then took my seat. I looked to the clock. Mr. Hand Humper was late. Bet yeah, he was fiddling his piddle.

I tried to hold back my laughter.

Finally, right when I thought about getting up and entertaining our guests, Hand Humper showed up.

Thank God, it's been a while since I stripped.

Oh Hell, the look Hand Humper gave Royce…someone's possessive. Royce didn't even notice. He had been too focused on my tits since I sat down.

I tried to hold back my giggles as Mr. 'Fiddle my Piddle on my own' explained his delay in attendance.

I kept my eyes on him the entire time he was talking. He kept his off me.

Somebody's uncomfortable….somebody that humps their own hand…

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to make him falter. I wanted him to look at me.

Just look at me! Look at me.

Look… damn it…. Looooook!

And then… his eyes met mine and fuck was he beautiful when he wasn't being a jerk off.

With my eyes, I encouraged him to keep looking at me, as I slid my hand from my knee up to the hem of my skirt and he tripped over his words.

Mission complession. Shit, I watch too many kid cartoons.

Dance it up, dirty whore. I am. I can see his pants growing from here.

Must….not….laugh….

I had never seen anyone rush through a meeting so fast before in my entire life, but then it was done and over and I was sure he would go back to being a massive cock.

Yeah, he sure does have some tight pants.

I tried to keep the conversation casual until I noticed him staring at me and looking like he was about to drool.

Should I offer him a napkin?

Fuck, he is a disaster.

I let him excuse himself before I fell into a chair and laughed until I thought I would pee myself.

That night, Angela, my best friend since I was in utero and Alice, our newly acquired best friend, made trio, met up for a night of drinking and talking about Mr. Hand Humper.

We sat at a table in a small bar in Port Angeles, ordering drinks when Angela couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, Bella, spill! What happened today?"

I giggled. "Well, shit he took a nap in the board room and I was working. I swear I minded my own business. I was setting shit up and I looked over at him and he was moaning and shit."

"No way!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice, if I hadn't woke him when I did, he would have jizzed in his pants."

Alice and Ang giggled. I thought of the look on his face before I woke him. He looked like he was in Heaven. He had just moaned my name and he was so close. You could see the bulge. I swear the fucker twitched. He was ready…so close to having his pants full.

I took a sip of my drink before I went on with the story. "I tried my best to ignore him, I swear I did. I sat there, minding my own business, but then…" I laughed thinking of it all. "And…and then he…" I stopped to laugh again. "He started to hump his hand." I took another sip of my drink. "I've been calling him Mr. Hand Humper in my head all day."

I laughed again. "He had his hand on his junk like this." I put my hand on my crotch. "And then he rocked his hips and yeah, he would have fucking rocked his own socks right off."

"What did you do when you woke him?" Alice asked.

"I asked him if he needed some time to get ready. He was so flustered."

"Should have asked him to take you right there," Ang giggled.

I laughed. "I know I should have."

Alice and Angela laughed in unison.

"I can't believe he moaned your name," Alice giggled.

"Me either. It was the last thing I imagined would happen." I giggled. "But to hear my name on his lips, like that was…"

"Panty wetting?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, just about. He looked happy, sitting there, dreaming about me. The memory of it will give me many big O's." I giggled and took a sip of my drink.

"Well now you know he wants you, huh?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, well if not him, at least his subconscious does."

"Bells, I'm sure he wants you. He may not know it yet, but he does. He would be stupid not to."

"I hope not. I need the job, not a date."

Who was I kidding, I needed to be fucked… hard.

"Liar," both girls said in unison.

We all laughed loudly.

"Alice, what's the matter?" She had stopped laughing. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were bugging out of her face.

She didn't answer me, but Angela had followed suit and they were both looking behind me.

I turned my head and looked behind me and my jaw dropped as well.

What the fuck was it with the hot men around here? Where were they all hiding when I was going to high school?

"Hello, ladies. Can I buy you all a round of drinks?" Tall, blonde and fuckable asked.

"That would be nice," Alice said. "But only me, Ang here has a husband at home that wouldn't appreciate that and Bells is waiting for Mister Right."

"Hey, he could be my Mister Right," I said as I reached out and touched his arm.

He winked back at me.

"Taken or not, Mister Right or not, I will get all three of you a drink. Care to come to the bar with me, Bells, and we can put in the drink orders?" He held his hand out to me and I took it.

Alice's face fell. She wanted him. I'd have to make sure that happened.

"So, Bells, my name is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. And it is Bella to strange hot men."

"Oh you too, Bella, you too." He winked at me.

We placed the orders for the three of us ladies and a beer for Jasper.

"So, looking for Mister Right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he is out there?"

"Oh, hot blonde guy, I think I've found him."

"So why are you not with him?" Jasper smiled.

"He is unattainable. I'm sure he is taken or far too involved, say with his hand, to be interested in me." Maybe I've already drank too much.

Holy shit, did he just shoot beer out his nose?

"Your drinks," the bartender said.

We started back to the table. "So Jasper, are you taken? Alice over there is single, ya' know." Hot as he was, Alice deserved him…I deserved my asshole.

"Really now? She looks rather taken at the moment." Jasper smiled and nodded toward the table.

Fuck me.

Sitting in my seat, practically in Alice's lap was none other than Mr. Hand Humper himself.

"Fuck me." And now I had my drink coming out of my nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Currently in hell...I mean at my in laws. Welcome to the holiday season... So, while I am miserable, I bring you this. Stop the Bella hate. There is a plan. **

**The Proposal**

I chugged my beer as I listened to Bella relive this morning to her friends.

"Dude what are you looking at?" Jasper asked as he sat back down next to me, handing me another beer.

"Oh, just listening to the girl of my literal dreams tell her friends about how I tried to fuck myself in my sleep."

Jasper looked to where I was looking and then back at me as he laughed. "So, which one is Bella?"

"The one that is radiant. Long brown hair, beautiful laugh and a great ass. Can you go over there and see what she thinks about me?"

"What? Are we in High School again, dude? You got it bad!"

"I stroked my dick and moaned her name! Go, help me! I'll owe you."

I really stroked my fucking dick in my sleep? Shit.

I need to get laid.

I'm sure Bella would help…she did say I was panty wetting…well her friend did, she just agreed.

"Fine. But her friend, the one across from her, you better get me the hook up!"

Jasper picked up one of the beers he had brought over and walked over to the girls.

I watched him converse and try and get them to let him in. The girl he had his eye on sure seemed to get pissed when he took Bella's hand to go to the bar.

Opportunity.

Jasper and I didn't really talk about a plan, but that's okay. We had done plenty of stupid shit before, he would keep up.

I picked up my half-drunk beer and walked over to the empty seat that Bella had once occupied.

As I made my way there, I realized once Bella sees me, she will know I heard every word she said. Well that or I just happened to walk in right as she finished her talk about my hand humping.

Yeah, she will know I know her secret.

"Hey, I see you met my friend Jasper," I said as I slid in next to the chick he had been eyeing.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me he had a friend," she said, as she rested her hand on my leg, high up on my leg. She's wasted…I should stop her...Naw. This would only add to the game.

I coughed. _Dick, stay down!_ "Yeah, he's a forgetful fucker. Let me introduce myself. I'm Eddie and it is a pleasure to meet you?"

How pathetic, I resorted back to my junior high nickname, but I'm sure if I had said, 'Hi, I'm the hand humper,' there would have been issues.

"Alice."

"Alice. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I slid a little closer to her. At least if I looked like I was hitting on her, Bella wouldn't realize that I showed up right as she left with Jasper.

Yeah, I'm a stupid fucker.

Alice talked and I listened, kind of. I tried to keep my eye on where I knew Bella and Jasper would be coming back from.

By the time I saw Jasper walking back, Alice was almost in my lap, hand an inch from my junk while her friend at the table whose name I never got, tried to focus her attention elsewhere. Poor girl.

Bella was carrying two drinks and talking with Jasper. She took a sip, then looked at me and spit the whole fucking sip out her mouth.

I tried not to laugh, but that resulted in my body shaking and Alice thinking, I don't fucking know what, but now her hand was on my hard as fuck cock and she was gasping.

"Alice, who is your friend?" Bella looked at her friend's hand on my junk that was at full fucking attention.

Fuck me! Well, at least she didn't say who I am and ruin my happy ending.

"What? Shit, this is Eddie. He came on over a bit after Jasper. They are friends." Alice slurred and tightened her grip on my dick before a gentle tug and there went my happy fucking ending…in my pants.

Bella looked pissed. Opps! She took a deep breath and then her expression changed. "It's cool, Alice. No worries." She winked at me and then turned to Jasper.

She beckoned him down to her level with a curl of her finger. She whispered in his ear and his eyes got wide. She smiled and giggled, but it wasn't her 'I am happy, this is funny' giggle, it was more of a 'this is going to get your panties in a twist, or in my case boxers' kind of giggle.

Jasper was jaw dropped, eyes bulging, as Bella went up on her tip toes and kissed Jasper's jaw.

Fucking lucky bastard.

"So, I was just telling Jasper about why we are out tonight. He was very intrigued," Bella said as she smiled, looking between Alice and me.

Jasper pulled up a chair and sat down, chugging his beer down. Bella found his fucking lap comfy and made that her seat for the night. Her ass on his lap…this is bull shit. That should be my lap her ass, or my ass and her lap.

Fuck, now I am hard again.

Alice took a long sip of the drink Bella and Jasper had brought over. She was shooting daggers at Bella while her hand inched back up my thigh.

_Feisty chick. _

"Yeah, we are here because Bella has the hots for-"

"Alice-"

"What Bella? Why does it matter if we tell these two guys about-"

"Ang, shut up!"

So, her friends don't know what I look like… that's a helpful plus.

"Oh, tell me Alice, Ang, who does Bella have the hots for?" Jasper asked.

He slid his arm around her and gripped her hip.

Is he trying to get punched out by me?

"Oh just her hand humping boss," Alice spit out all nonchalant like, as she took another sip of her drink.

Fuck! I started to cough after choking on my beer.

Bella shockingly kept a straight face. She offered me a napkin and then took a sip of her drink.

Cocky bitch.

God how I want to fuck her! Even more than before.

We sat there; Bella flirting with Jasper, Alice trying to dry hump me with her hand while giving Bella the death glare and poor Ang watching us all trying to figure what was going on.

Fuck, Monday was going to be awkward.

**The Proposal**

I woke Saturday morning with a killer headache and a killer boner.

Should have asked Alice home…or Bella…or even Jasper. I'm sure I could have convinced him to go down on me.

Yeah, okay that's fucking nasty.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I attempted to pee with a hard on and failed miserably.

My poor maid is going to be pissed cleaning piss off the wall.

I threw my boxers in the freezer before getting into a cold shower.

The water numbed my body and helped to lessen my massive boner until I closed my eyes to rinse my hair and only saw Bella.

Fuck.

I turned the knob and warmed the water and my skin.

I closed my eyes again and imagined Bella while I rubbed myself nearly raw, until I found my release.

I'm so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon; she texted me and asked if I needed my pants picked up at the cleaners. I tried to ignore her but her God damn employee photo came up and I couldn't stop myself. I stared at that picture until I passed out clutching my phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipped the creamer, didn't skip the Bailey's Irish Cream, though.<p>

Armed with my spiked coffee and my ice cold boxers that spend the night in the freezer after being washed and not dried and are now a little crisp, I'm ready to face Bella.

I'm confident. I'm her boss. I could handle this. I could handle her. Oh, how I want to handle her. Frozen boxers were _not_ helping.

I chugged down the rest of my spiked coffee as I walked toward my office. If she mentioned what happened on Friday, I would just have to make sure she realizes who signs her pay checks.

Jessica wasn't at her desk yet. God, I hope she is back so I don't have to rely on Bella for anything.

Bella…I need more alcohol. Maybe I should go home, call in sick, or break a bone 'accidently' so I can take time off.

I'm so screwed.

I stopped in the men's room before going past Bella's desk and to my office. I rinsed my face off and gave myself a quick pep talk.

I could handle this. I handle mergers and corporate bullshit. If I could handle that I could handle Bella.

I turned the corner and saw her desk empty. My heart sank in my chest at not seeing her but at the same time; maybe it was better that way. Maybe if I could get into my daily work, I could keep a distance from her.

Maybe.

I opened my office door and stopped, jaw dropped.

I held the door knob to stabilize me. The room around me started to spin.

Maybe I drank too much.

The fantasies played over in my mind.

Maybe I shouldn't have drank.

Bella had her back to the door, not even acknowledging that I had entered the room. She was half bent over my desk, doing I don't know what, but I didn't want her to ever stop.

Her skirt was short, her heels were high and her legs, if possible, looked even more slender. She looked remarkable, far better than any of my dreams of her had been.

I didn't even realize I was walking toward her, until I was half way there and setting down all of my things on the side table.

I closed my eyes as I approached her the rest of the way.

My tongue slid out my mouth and I licked my lips.

Bella was humming and in her own world getting papers for the work up from the Friday meeting set up for me.

I closed my eyes and pictured her before me, willing.

Flesh on flesh.

Touching, caressing, wanting.

She was so perfect in my mind.

What I wouldn't give to be able to act on my wants.

A gasp and movement brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen, is this proper?" Bella's smooth voice said.

I blinked once, twice, three times.

Fuck my hands were on her ass, one hand on each cheek, gripping.

Alcohol for breakfast was a shitty idea. I shouldn't have drank.


	6. Chapter 6

It is so clear who is new to this show... The Bella hate isn't new.

**The Proposal**

I tried to hold in my anger for my soon to be ex-best friend. Alice was being a mother fucking whore! How dare her! She was all over him and she knew I wanted him and, fuck a biscuit, she had no fucking clue what 'boss man who fucks his hand' looks like.

So I let her hand hump my man while I grinded up on the one she wanted. Yeah, whatever. We were some fucked up bitches.

If I hadn't drank so much, I might have flipped my lid when she told hand humper extraordinaire about the reason for our outing, but oh well, I did get pleasure in watching him spit his drink out all over the place.

We left the boys on the sidewalk of the bar, as we got into our respective vehicles. I was pretty sure everyone but Ang was sexually frustrated too.

I wanted him to touch me; take me home. He knew I knew. He knew I knew he wanted me and I didn't run. Why was he holding back? What the fuck?

My head started to spin and I felt a firm grip on my waist.

Who the piss thought they could put their hands on me? Maybe hand humper changed his mind?

"Whoa, there. You okay?" Not my hand fucking man.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine." I shrugged out of their grip.

"Bella?"

I blinked my eyes, trying to regain focus. I think I may have gone cross-eyed. Did hand humper's hot friend drug me? I never felt that fuckered up after three, five…shit yeah, I was toast.

"Bella, do you need a ride home?"

I closed my left eye and looked up at the offender who was obviously very sober and knew me.

"Jake?" What the fuck happened to him? He used to not be buff.

He laughed, "Yeah. You okay, B? You need me to take you and your friend's home?"

"Are you sure you should be driving?" Yeah, I asked the sober dude that.

"I think I should drive you home. I am sure my one beer three hours ago has done less damage than whatever you drank."

"No, I mean on steroids. Should you be operating vehicles?"

Jake's boisterous laugh rang right through my drunken brain.

"Fuck. Were you always this loud?" I winced as I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Five…seven…yeah I think it was nine very potent drinks in a very short ninety minutes.

"Bells, come on," I heard Ang yell to me.

"Let me help you. It's good to see Angela stayed sober for your drunk ass."

"How about you can kiss it?"

"I'd love to, Bella. I never wanted to do that to anyone but you."

"Doubt you could handle me."

"Touche." He took my hand and gave it a tender kiss before walking back to the entrance to the bar.

"Wow, Jake?" Ang asked.

"Who's Jake?" Alice slurred.

"We'll tell you tomorrow. Get in the car you two lushes." Ang drove us all back to Charlie's. Alice stayed the night with me and Ang went home to her husband, Ben.

I curled up in bed next to Alice, too exhausted or drunk or disgusted that I was kissed by a douche of an ex instead of my hot ass boss to tell her that she had been man handling my man.

* * *

><p>I woke to a splitting headache and a drooling Alice; attractive.<p>

"Bitch, wake up." I poked her.

She groaned.

"Wake the fuck up. We gotta talk." I poked her again, in the eye.

"What the fuck, whore?"

"Oh Alice, I love you."

"Then stop poking me in the eye." She groaned and wiped her drool, kind of.

"I don't recall much from last night but I do recall _your_ hands on a certain guy's junk."

She moaned and humped my bed. The fuck. "Yeah, Eddie _is_ a pretty nice piece of ass. That was his name, right? Should have got his number."

"Yeah, Edward is a nice piece of ass, _my_ piece of ass." I wanted to be pissed at her, but she was still humping my bed, half asleep.

I started to laugh.

"Edward…nice name." Alice started to caress the pillow and mumble to it.

"Yeah, Edward is a nice name. It is also my boss's name. Ya know, the boss that I want to fuck, that wants to at least fuck me in his subconscious. Well, maybe not anymore after you tried to fuck him at the table!"

Alice jumped up, suddenly very awake. Her hair was all over and she had eye make-up smeared down her face.

"No."

"Yeah."

"Fuck, why didn't you stop me?"

"You were having fun, plus I was having fun with Jasper."

"Whore," Alice quipped before she threw a pillow at me and climbed outta bed. "Gotta pee!"

* * *

><p>I sat in the kitchen Saturday morning…afternoon, whatever, eating lucky charms, trying to get my headache to go away.<p>

Alice came down, showered, shaved and all perky and chipper like, while I was on bowl número dos.

"So, Bella…" Alice's words trailed off as she grabbed a cup of coffee. I should be drinking that shit instead of eating kid cereal.

"Do you wanna fuck him?"

Alice spat a mouth full of coffee across the kitchen. "What? No, well yeah. 'Til I knew he would rather fuck his hand, thinking of you than my warm mouth."

I snorted and got milk up my nose. Mother fuck. "I hope you know you are cleaning the kitchen. I need to go check on Charlie, shower and then we can go. Now, clean," I waved my hand around the kitchen. "All of this."

"Yes, Mommy."

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath. Best friend or not, drunk or not, she touched what I wanted and that's just not cool.

* * *

><p>Charlie was still in bed. He had emergency open-heart surgery eight weeks ago, which was why I had to come home. We had an awesome home health nurse that was at the house about twenty hours a day, so there wasn't much <em>need<em> for me to be there other than to _be_ there.

"Bells, how was your night out?" Charlie asked.

Really? He wanted to know about my night out? Wha' tha' fuck?

"Just peachy, Charlie. Do you need to get up and use the washroom or anything before the nurse gets here in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, just help me up."

I held Charlie's arm and walked with him to the bathroom. I stood outside of the door because I was not down with helping him with anything below the belt.

Once he was back in bed, I got him the paper, another word puzzle and left him to his relaxing.

* * *

><p>"So, who is Jake?" Alice asked.<p>

"I hoped you would be too drunk to recall him."

Alice sucked the straw on her drink a little over enthusiastically.

"Imagining that's Edward's piddle?"

"Uh, I'm thinking about Jasper and what the fuck is a piddle?"

I snorted in a feeble attempt to not laugh at Alice. Her face was priceless. She was already slurping away on her strawberry-banana milkshake with wide eyes.

"A piddle, ya know, a schlong, one-eyed monster, massive man pole, tallywacker, peen, peter piper penis eater, pecker, salami, man meat, tool, popsicle, coc-."

"Bella, fuck! I get it. Yeah, no…as hot as your hand humping boss is, now that I know that's who my hand was on, I'm cool steering clear. Plus, his friend is damn fuckable."

I nodded in agreement. "He's packing some good heat."

Alice's eyes rolled back in her head as she not so quietly moaned, causing some old ladies to look at her.

* * *

><p>Sunday, I took a quick break to text my ever-awesome piddle stroker and ask him if he needed his pants dry cleaned. Not sure why I did, but I hoped to all Hell he would find me funny and not insulting.<p>

Meh, if he found me insulting I was sure I could make up for it, by replacing his hand with my own.

Those thoughts led me to standing under the warm stream of water in my shower, finding my own hand humping pleasure.

Monday morning, I dressed to impress. I wanted to make sure that Edward felt tightness in his pants all day long.

I wore a 'too short for work, but it made my ass look rockin' skirt and some strappy stilettos.

I made my way into Edward's office early. Jessica left a message that she wouldn't be back for a few days, if at all this week, so I knew I could have some harmless fun with Edward.

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be harmless, but it would still be fun.

I covered Edward's desk in papers and files. He had to get everything from Friday ready for the board and shit. I made a pot of coffee and waited.

I stacked and re-stacked the different files he would need. I really just wanted to make sure I was still in his office when he finally got in for the day.

I was bent over Edward's desk, as I finished putting sticky notes with slight sexual innuendos and a few drawings of stick men and woman touching each other, on the tops of all the files when I heard someone behind me.

I smiled as I thought of Edward finding these post-its all day. I wondered what he would think.

My thoughts were broken when I felt a firm grasp on my each of my ass cheeks.

I sucked in a breath as I quickly looked at Edward behind me.

"Mr. Cullen, is this proper?" I wanted to sound firm, but I was too lost in want to pull off any seriousness.

He sucked in a breath, but didn't respond. Well, he did increase his grip on my ass.

I moaned and pushed my ass back against him. My insides melted just a bit when I felt him rock hard against my ass.

"Fuck," Edward groaned.

I pushed my whole body flush to his; my back to his front. I could feel how well we would mold together.

I shook my head and laid it back onto Edward's shoulder.

He looked down at me. I looked back at him and licked my lips.

"Mr. Cullen," I half moaned, half purred.

"Miss Swan?" His voice was hoarse and his piddle was hard and swollen and pulsating against my ass.

"Alice asked me to give you this." I moved my hand to right in front of his eyes which held a post-it.

The look on his face quickly changed as I moved away from him.

"Make sure you call her. She would love to see you again."

Edward sputtered at me as I walked from his office, shaking my ass just a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I said this before, and I will say it again, Bella is a tad immature. Bella is who I wrote her to be - like her, hate her, I don't really care. There is a reason for it all. Stick with, click the x - doesn't matter. I am reposting this ONLY for people who have PMed since it was pulled asking for me to bring it back. End of story. **

**The Proposal**

**~Edward~**

_Fuck, my dick is hard._

She talked and I gripped her ass even harder. She pushed back at me, causing my dick to ache for her touch.

"Fuck," I groaned. I needed to be closer, but we were already to close. I could feel every single inch of her body pressed against every single inch of mine. It was heavenly.

She leaned back and looked at me as she seductively licked her lips. God damn, I wanted to kiss those lips.

_Mother fucking Heaven!_

But then, she said my name and I said hers and she handed me a piece of paper and told me to call Alice.

_Fuck me!_

If I lost my chance with Bella because I went for a little foreplay with a drunk chick, I would...I would...I would...I don't know what I would do, but it definitely wouldn't be in Bella's arms again.

I stood there, alone, harder than fuck and she asked for my mother fucking, best friends' number as well.

_Fuck my mother fucking life._

I adjusted my junk, because fuck, they were tight in my pants and my damned buzz had worn off and my boxers were luke warm. It just was not my day.

I sat down and looked at the folded up post-it Bella had given me.

_Do I call her?_

Alice seemed like she could be a kick ass time, but still, there was Bella.

I wanted Bella!

I sighed and slid down into my chair.

I flipped the small piece of paper over and over before finally opening it to see a drawing of a god damned penis with a smiley face on the piece of paper.

Part of me was pissed because if I did lose my shot with Bella, Alice would be a decent runner up, but the other part of me knew that Bella was joking and things could work out. Well, I hoped that was the case.

Bella was joking, right? Did she really want Jasper's number? Should I have given it to her anyways?

My mind was confused and my dick was hard and fuck, was that Bella?

My head snapped in the direction of the doorway and there she stood.

I sat up straight in my chair and again, adjusted my raging cock. I didn't even care if she saw.

I wondered if she would let me bend her over the table and fuck her from behind.

I could ask her...what the fuck? No I couldn't.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said, licking her lips.

"Fuck me," I quietly moaned.

Bella mumbled something I couldn't quite make out before her voice picked up. "I wanted to bring you these files. Your eleven o'clock will be here soon, so yeah, you might want these." She waved some files at me as she walked in to my office.

"Yes, thank you." My tongue slid out of my mouth and over my lips. I pulled my bottom lip pulled in to my mouth and I moaned.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay? You look rather flushed and your breathing is strained sounding. Should I get help?" Her voice was concerned, but she wore a small smile on her face.

She was right in front of me. I could've fucking reached out and touched her.

I stared at her full lips as I nodded, unable to compose words that wouldn't involve fucking her on my desk or dropping to my knees and seeing if my dreams of her taste were correct.

"Would you like something? Maybe some water? Or a snack?"

I drew a ragged breath.

_Did she really just fucking wink at me?_

"If you need anything, let me know." She placed her hand on my shoulder and tightened her grip on me before letting go.

Before I realized what I was doing, I stood as my hand wrapped around her wrist and I pulled her toward me.

Without a struggle we were face to face.

I could feel her chest lightly touch mine as she took deep breaths.

My cock responded to the closeness, but it would be too obvious now if I adjusted myself, so I let that fucker run wild and I was pretty sure it reached out and touched Bella's stomach. I only say that because it twitched and she gasped and moved closer, then further and my other hand found her.

I was brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes when we were interrupted from whatever the fuck was going on between us. The intercom on my phone blared to life and Bella jumped back, almost falling to the floor in the six-inch 'fuck me, how I would love to', heels.

"Mr. Cullen, your appointment is here and your assistant isn't at her desk." Kate's nasal voice filled my office.

"I should go and do my job or something."

Bella adjusted her shirt, skirt and fluffed her hair as she walked out of the office.

I adjusted my fucking junk before my client got the wrong idea.

I sat back at my desk and threw the file I would need in about two minutes to the floor.

I thumbed through the proposal from Friday, trying to get some things clear in my mind since it would be mentioned in today's meeting as well.

I saw a few notes that I hadn't put in the file so I flipped back and busted out laughing.

There was a picture of a stick woman on her knees in front of a stick man with a huge-ass dick.

_Is that what she thinks mine looks like? Not that I have a stick for a dick._

There was another with a stick woman with some huge tits and a guy on his knees with a fucked up stick tongue, licking the stick girl between the legs.

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya Denali." Bella's voice cut into my ability to admire her art work anymore.

"Ah, Ms. Denali, such a pleasure. If you will come right this way, we can get this meeting started." I walked over to her and held my hand out to shake hers.

"Mr. Cullen, please call me Tanya."

I led her over to the round table in my office so we could talk.

I pulled her seat out and then went over to my desk to retrieve the file I had thrown on the floor.

Fuck, I hoped there were no more post-its in this file.

"Mr. Cullen, can I get you and Ms. Denali anything?" Bella's voice was off.

"No, thank you, Bella." I smiled at her but she didn't smile back, or even show me some leg, but she did stick her tongue out at the back of Tanya's head before leaving me to my meeting.

**~Bella~**

_I wanna fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, but I can't, can't can't. _

That was how I found myself in the exec bathroom with my lace panties pulled to the side and my fingertips rubbing myself until I was nearly raw.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my body shook.

I had it bad.

I washed my hands, my face, and probably should have washed my cooter, but I didn't and I left to go back to Edward.

He was face down, staring at what looked to be a trouser snake, maybe asking it to go away, or come, or find its home.

He looked at me, taking me in as I said his name. Then, I swear I heard him say, 'fuck me,' so I said, 'I'd love to,' but I don't think he caught it.

He was flustered and I was on my 'I'm a good girl, I went to Catholic school,' game.

I wanted to touch him, but he looked about ready to have a heart attack.

As much as I wouldn't have minded seeing Edward naked and helping to bathe him and do things for him below the waist, I still wasn't a fan of the idea of helping him take a piss.

He was flushed and had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and then I looked down really quickly and realized that what I thought before was a trouser snake was only a half-hard trouser gardener snake.

Suddenly, he had a mother fucking trouser anaconda going on.

_Fuck me, indeed._

"Would you like something? Maybe some water? Or a snack?"

_God, if he would just say, 'yes'…_

Maybe he was worried I would take it the wrong way, or I would have him fired. I winked at him and told him to let me know if he needed anything. I gave in and touched his shoulder gently.

What could I say? It was stupid, but I needed to feel him under me, even if it was just my hand on his shoulder.

Then it was his mother fucking anaconda on my stomach, and my chest on his, and why did I wear those heels?

Oh yeah, to dig them into his back when I wrapped my legs around him as he fucked me against the wall.

His hand was brushing the hair that had fallen into my face and I was so close to just reaching down and grabbing his junk when a loud fucking beep interrupted the moment and that stupid ass stuck-up bitch at the front desk's voice broke apart my almost score.

I told him I was going to go do my job and left; but fuck me if it didn't take every ounce of courage I had not to go back to him and show him what kind of job I could do for him.

I went to the waiting room and was met by the most provocatively dressed woman I think I had ever met that wasn't a pro, and by pro, I meant hooker.

I led her back to Edward's office and then watched her eye fuck him.

I was pissed and I wanted to tit punch her.

_Wait, why did I care?_

Edward was oblivious to her flirting, or her staring at his ass when he bent over, or the way she hiked her skirt up just a bit more before he turned back around to the table she was sitting at.

I did my job. I tried to be nice, but an unknown anger was raging in me. She was trying to fuck with my man.

_Huh?_

I stuck my tongue out at her and prayed Edward didn't notice.

I sat at my desk, drawing pictures of stick people fucking and then some more graphic ones of Edward's monster cock.

_Rawr._

I started in on a stick drawing of a dead Tanya with her fake tits cut off, when the door to Edward's office opened. Tanya had her hand on his arm and her head thrown back. She was laughing and, fuck me, it was the most annoying laugh ever.

I wanted to bang my head on the desk, then tell her to shut the fuck up and stop touching Edward. Instead, I pushed my chair back from my desk and spun in circles until he escorted her away.

_Thank fuck!_

I was really fucking dizzy and close to puking when Edward's hand stopped my chair.

"Hey-lo," I said as I smiled at him, my head bobbing as I tried to push away the vertigo.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking intrigued.

"Spinning."

"Spinning?"

"It's almost as good as sex." I licked my lips and smiled at him. I tried to focus on his face, but his junk was right there…within touching distance. Nom, nom, nom.

"I'll have to try spinning some time, if it's that good."

"If you want, I can spin you." I bit on my lower lip and glanced down to his monster anaconda trouser snake.

"Can you?" He leaned down, placing his hands on both of the arms of my chair before moving the chair and spinning me in a circle.

He stopped me and his face was there. His lips were there. He was leaning over. His face was right there. I was breathing deep; my chest rising and falling. His breath was light on my face.

"Bella." His voice was breathy.

"Edward." I all but moaned back, but then he leaned in more and I moved closer still, until our lips met and sparks flew. If I hadn't been sitting, I just may have fallen over.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Proposal**

I took a few minutes after Bella brought Tanya in, to get myself mentally prepared after seeing the stick pictures Bella had stuck all over my files.

My pants were still incredibly tight and suddenly, I was sitting next to a woman who looked like she should have been a guest or a live-in at the Playboy Mansion and not a woman in need of a multimillion dollar construction contract. Why couldn't I have had an ugly chick that wasn't 'intro to playboy' to do the meeting with while I was all tight in the pants?

I took a deep breath and opened up the file for the 'Denali & Co.' agreement.

The conversation was going well. Tanya seemed to like all of my ideas. She was actually quite bright, considering her outward appearance and the fact that, every time I looked away from her, either her skirt road up or her neckline plunged a little more. Even with her outward appearance, my dick cooled off and went limp, which was a plus.

_He only had sights for Bella…_

"Now, Mr. Cullen, when can this job be completed by? I have a very tight schedule." _Don't they all?_ "And I will need to have all final plans by end of, say, next week and then the date we will begin building. Can you manage that?"

"Yes ma'am. I can assure you," I turned the page in the file and, fuck me hard; there was a god damn post-it note of stick girl taking it from behind from the stick dude.

"You can assure me of what?"

I adjusted myself in my seat. "Uh, sorry." I pulled the post-it off and moved it somewhere my client wouldn't see. "As I was saying, I can assure you that I can meet your dead line."

I handed Tanya the paper that just had the post-it stuck to it, praying the back of the paper didn't have anything stuck to it as well.

My leg was bouncing and I was getting nervous and horny, and wishing this meeting would be over so I could go jerk off.

_Why did I seem to have no control over the boys anymore? Since when did they have their own brain?_

"I have here, a list of dates that we would be able to have the work completed by. You wanted this all done in the next twelve weeks. I have a timeline that will have it done in ten, with a two week grace period, in case there are issues."

I continued to flip through the files and I was met with an entire page of slurs for the word 'penis' as well as a few more stick people, fucking. One of them was just as I imagined Bella and me in the boardroom and I was instantly hard again.

Too hard.

I began to sweat.

I tried to adjust my cock, but sitting and trying to tuck was not an easy feat and Tanya was staring at me and my junk.

_Fuck._

"So, Mr. Cullen, I was thinking." Her voice was smooth and she reached out and her fingertips ran down my arm. "Maybe you and I could go out some time." She licked her lips in an attempt to be sultry but it looked sloppy.

_Bet she gives messy head._

"Uh, um," I cleared my throat. "As flattered as I am that you would, uh, I don't date clients."

_And you're not my brown eyed goddess that is sitting out there._

"Well, in three months, I won't be your client anymore." She winked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

God damn Bella and her god damned post-its and my mother fucking dick.

"As nice as the offer sounds," I cleared my throat. I was uncomfortable. "The answer is still no."

Her face fell for a split second before she regained her resolve and we were able to move on with the meeting.

Eighteen post-its, a set of massive blue balls and three come-on's later, we were able to end the meeting.

_Thank fuck! _

I would need to see if someone else could handle the meetings with Tanya from there on out, or we could do them over the phone, or make sure I was not sexually frustrated and well released beforehand. Or, just make sure Bella wasn't able to get to my files before I had a client in.

I led Tanya to the door. As I opened it, she again placed her hand on my arm and told me her offer would always stand before she started to laugh.

I prayed for her sake that it was her fake laugh to cover up her insecurities.

I took a few deep breaths after I left Tanya at the elevator.

I walked back to my office, where Bella was. She was beautiful, carefree and spinning in circles.

Want surged though my body. I fucking wanted her!

Before I realized I was there, I was in front of Bella's chair, stopping her.

I looked down at her as she gained her stability. Her body stopped moving, but her head was kinda wobbly. She was an unbelievably beautiful bobble head.

"Hey-lo," she said, smiling while her head kept moving back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"Spinning," she said, a tad out of breath.

"Spinning?" God she was beautiful.

"It's almost as good as sex."

_What the fuck? Must. Stay. Cool. She just said 'sex'? Yes please!_

"I'll have to try spinning some time, if it's that good."

"If you want, I can spin you."

Fuck, I wanted to lick her and fuck her while we were on one of those spin things at the amusement park. I wondered if she was into being an exhibitionist.

"Can you?" I leaned down and placed my hands on her chair before I spun her in a circle.

I stopped her and leaned down. I wanted her. I hadn't ever wanted anything like I wanted her at that moment. I leaned in. Worrying momentarily, that it wouldn't work out how I wanted it to. I worried that she would run away, screaming, but I had to take the chance.

"Bella." I took a deep breath in as I said her name.

"Edward," she moaned. She called me by my name, just as in my dream. That, along with her moan gave me all the confidence I needed. I moved close, until our lips were together. We kissed and I was in Heaven. I didn't care if she quit or sued me for sexual harassment. My lips were on hers and that was all that mattered.

Her fingers weaved their way through my hair and she pulled me closer.

I moaned into her mouth as our tongues met. Our mouths moved in a beautiful rhythm together.

God, she tasted like candy; sweet and completely edible. I could have easily lost myself in her; in her taste, her touch, her smell.

My dick hardened even more, if that was possible. Bella's hands moved from my hair down my back, pulling me on top of her in the chair. I moved my hands from the arm rests on her chair to her face.

_About to jizz in my pants._

I ran my hands down the side of her face, then to her arms and down her sides. I held her tight and lifted her up from her chair. Her body crashed into mine.

I knew we shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't fucking care anymore as I lifted her onto her desk. Shit fell, but I didn't care. Her lips never left mine. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her heels dug into my ass.

I needed more. I wanted more. I deepened the kiss and tightened my grip on her sides. Her body was pure ecstasy against mine. I was debating grinding myself on her like a horny puppy in heat when the elevator dinged.

Our kiss broke as I remembered we were in the office.

_My blue balls needed some blue clit. We can be smurfs together, _I thought. I knew there was no way she wasn't as sexually frustrated as I was.

My forehead rested on hers for a split second before she released her hold on me. I backed away and she climbed off of her desk.

I bent over to pick up some of the papers that had fallen to the floor.

I stood and faced her; both of our chests rising and falling from the intense kiss we just shared.

_Fuck, she is perfect._

"Wow, Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she ran her finger tips over her lips.

Wow, indeed. Now I wanted more.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I am headed to the land of no internet tomorrow and will only have my 3G to keep me company. I will be posting in my docs as many chapters as I have done, or that FFn will let me have in my docs at once. I forget what that max is. Either way, I will post while I am away the best I can.

**The Proposal**

"Weeeeee."

"Bella, what the piss are you doing?"

"I'm fucking spinning. What does it look like I am doing, Alice?" I think I was still a little bitter with her.

_I gotta kiss and she gotta nothing…_

"Well, can you stop? You're making me dizzy."

I stopped and let my head wobble around for a few, until I felt stable. I blinked my eyes and looked around the room for a few minutes.

"Yeah, okay, so I stopped. Happy?" I smiled at her and moved the chair slowly back and forth, but didn't go in a full spin.

"Amazingly! So, what's up? The home health nurse called and said you were being 'weird' and she didn't want to leave you alone with Charlie."

I laughed. "Really? She says I'm 'weird', but she's the one that bites her toe nails." I giggled like I was on a nitrous high.

"Yeah, that's fucking nasty. So, what happened? Why are you sitting in your bedroom, spinning?"

"Oh, Alice, before, I thought spinning was better than sex."

She snorted. "You have had some shitty partners if you think spinning trumps sex," Alice said as she laughed.

"Yeah, well, I think the high from spinning is fucking terrific, thank you very much. But then, we kissed and my mother-fucking toes curled. They curled, Alice! And now, nothing will ever compare to that again and I can't have it again and now, even spinning won't cut it!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We kissed and fuck-me-hard, it was spectacular." I moaned as I thought back to earlier in the afternoon.

He was fierce as he took me and kissed me and made me feel something intense that I didn't recall ever feeling before.

Our mouths were made for one another's and my fingers tingled as they ran though his hair and recalled his touch; his touch was like when your leg goes numb and then starts to wake up and you tingle. Normally, that tingle is painful as your sleeping limb wakes back up, but as Edward's fingers ran over my body, the tingles set my whole body on fire.

Then he lifted me and sat me on the desk. I wasn't sure where I ended and he began, but we were together. It was perfect, so fucking perfect. Then we were broken apart and all disheveled and I almost felt like I lost a small part of me when we had to break away.

Finger snaps broke me out my thoughts of damp panties.

"Bella, I think you're drooling."

"Oh shit, Alice forgot you were here."

"Who did you kiss? Must have been pretty damned good to make you forget shit as wonderful as me."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair. "Hand humper. We kissed and it was heavenly."

"Ju wha? Bells, he is your boss."

"Yeah, know, got that. But, shit it was perfect. We kissed and he lifted me on to my desk and I wrapped my legs around him and dug my fuck-me heels into his ass. It was all tingles and numbing and perfect and shit and then the mother-fucking elevator dinged and his god damn boss came walking by just as I was straightening out my skirt."

"Oh fuck. That's not good, B."

"Naw." I waved my hand at her. "Mr. McCarthy didn't seem too taken aback by my appearance. He did tell Edward he wanted to see him later, in a very authoritative tone, but he didn't fire me or anything…yet."

"Well that _is_ good, but I'm sure if you get fired, hand-humping friend-kisser will get fired too, and then he can just pay you to kiss him, or some stupid shit."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Or, I will just shut the fuck up now."

"Good idea, chick."

"If you're not fired, why are you home?"

"Was getting there. So yeah, boss came in, left. Then Edward found my pad of post-its where I drew a decapitated, naked, hooker that may or may not have represented his newest client. He asked me to take the rest of the day off while he faced the boss man. He should be texting me soon with the outcome."

"Maybe he will be _sexting_ you."

"You're an idiot."

Alice laughed and threw a notebook at me as I started to spin again.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room, in my jamma's, waiting for dinner to cook for Charlie and me.<p>

I flipped the TV from station to station.

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Square Pants. Absorbent and yellow and porous is he! SpongeBob Square Pants. If nautical nonsense be something you wish. SpongeBob Square Pants. Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish. SpongeBob Square Pants, Sponge Bob Square Pants, Spooooonnnngeeee Bob Square Pants_!"

I sang along, but was interrupted by my phone vibrating across the coffee table around the third SpongeBob.

_Got news for you – E_

_Is it intriguing? – B _

I put my phone down and went to the kitchen to check on the pot pies in the oven. They were not my favorite, but they made Charlie happy. I came back to a flashing LED.

_Oh so very. – E_

_So….You gonna tell me? – B_

_Sure…you're not fired. – E_

_That all you wanted to tell me? – B_

_No. – E_

Oh, he is annoying. Sexy as fuck, but annoying.

_You gonna tell me then? – B_

How many times will I have to ask that?

_You're a shitty singer. – E_

The fuck?

I stared at my phone. Blinked. The fuck?

I jumped at the knock at the door.

My heart rate picked up and then there was another knock at the door.

I looked from my phone to the door and back a few times.

Knock.

Once my heart slowed, I walked to the door and whipped it open.

Edward, looking all after-hours, stood at my door in a loosened tie and the top buttons of his shirt undone. Fucking hot.

"Hi." Where the fuck did the meek, quiet voice come from?

"Hey." His voice was all airy and shit. "Nice pj's."

I looked down at my tinker bell's and shrugged my shoulders.

"Tinker is a hot bitch."

"No shit, I find her short-as-shit-dress very attractive."

"Perv," I said as I laughed at him.

"_I can't get the suds, 'cause then I'd have to miss work!"_

"_Meow."_

"_No, Gary. I like wearing my underwear like this"_

"_Meow."_

"SpongeBob, huh."

"He's the shit. So, uh, why are you here?" Why was I being all shy, scared girl and shit? Maybe in my pj's I lost my fierceness.

"To give you something." And why was he being all short with his answers?

"What's tha-?"

Before I could finish, Edward's hands were cupping my face, his lips were on mine and we were kissing. Fuck, my legs felt like they were going to give out as his tongue ran over my lower lip and finding its way in my mouth.

Our tongues played a passionate battle with one another.

His hands ran from my face, down my sides, lightly brushing the sides of my breasts.

I moaned in response and pulled his mouth closer to mine.

His hands ran under my shirt, as he lifted me up and walked us against the wall.

Pictures fell as my back collided with the wall.

I could feel Edward getting hard between my legs.

Mother-fucking Heaven.

He moved his lips to my neck; sucking and nipping.

"Couch," I panted.

Edward kicked the door shut with his foot and carried me over to the couch. His mouth worked fucking magic on me. He kissed, licked and nibbled on my jaw, neck and exposed shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward's voice was all breathy and sexy and fuckable sounding.

His hand cupped my tits and on reflex I raised my chest closer to his touch.

"Edward," I panted. "Want…more…"

His hands moved over my body, and his eyes bore into mine.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

My heart was bounding, and my chest was rising and falling with each breath I took, trying to catch it.

Edward ran in fingers down my face. "So beautiful." His lips met mine and I never ever wanted to let go.

"Izzy, what you burning down there? Where is my dinner?"

Mother-fucking, pussy-blocking, Charlie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Work sucks. Half days rock. **

**The Proposal**

I was getting hot, and by hot, I meant my dick was pressing against Bella's leg and her Tinkerbelle pj's, when some dude yelled for her. Well, for Izzy.

Panting, I pulled away from Bella, lightly kissing her before asking, "Who's Izzy?"

Bella cocked her eye at me. Her chest was rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. Her tits kept rubbing my chest.

"I am, you mother fucker. Shit, you're hot." Her hands pulled on my tie, bringing our lips back together.

I was again lost on Bella and her smooth hot lips when the guy yelled again.

"Izzy, dinner?"

"Bella, who's that?" I panted the words as she kissed along my jaw.

"Fuck, I want your five o'clock shadow between my legs."

I moaned from her words. "Can we?" My body moved on impulse down her body so I could meet her demands.

"Can we? Oh shit, I said that out loud, huh? Yeah, not now. I need to remake my dad's dinner before he makes his way down here."

"Your dad?"

And without question, my dick went limp. Dads are always deflating my dick after that one time that a dad caught me with his daughter and…I wanted to cringe at the thought.

"Yeah, he's why I moved back here. But…" She stopped to pull my mouth back to hers and gave me another kiss. "Come back tonight? By the front door there is a tree on the side of the house; climb it. I will leave my window open. Now go." She kissed me one last time before she pushed me off her and jumped off the couch.

"One minute, Dad. I will be right up with your dinner."

"Edward, go. Come back in like two hours. K?" She kissed me with an unquestionable passion before smiling at me. "Go."

I nodded and slid out the front door, just as I heard the squeak of the stairs.

I climbed in my car and I drove and drove and wondered why I was honestly thinking about going back to her place later. I shouldn't have even kissed her, but I did. Although, maybe kissing her was part of my plan, but then I felt her up and suddenly I was going to go back with the intent to fuck her.

Fuck!

If only I could follow Duane's advice – "Son, don't let your dick control your life. You have a good future here and you don't want to get tangled up in a lawsuit because of a quick fuck."

Duane was like my second father. He wanted what was best for me, but fuck; Bella was more than just some girl. She was all I thought about. She was perfection and I was pretty sure he could tell I felt something more than just a release with her.

The phone rang three times before Jasper picked up. "What's up hand-humper?"

Ever since Friday night, Jasper had been giving me shit about the hand-humper thing.

"I think I am going to fuck Bella."

"What?"

"The fuck, I know, right? I was at her place…"

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I went there, was planning to tell her about what Mr. McCarthy said about what he thought he saw earlier, but then I kissed her again and we dry humped and then she asked me to come back tonight and climb her tree."

"Dude, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"I freaking attacked her at work and McCarthy walked in and almost saw us."

Jasper laughed, hard. "Attacked? Her?"

"I freaking kissed her and humped up on her on her desk and shit. I just…after that I wanted her! I want all of her."

"Then why the fuck are you talking to me? Go climb her tree and hump her. And please, stop calling me with your chick issues."

The line went dead and before I knew it, I was driving toward the closest gas station.

I shifted back and forth waiting in line; the three pack of Trojan's burning a hole in my hand. I hadn't had the need to buy condoms in forever and, damn, I felt weird.

Like the guy behind the counter with massive pimples would know I was off to fuck my assistant. I debated not buying them, not wanting to look too eager, but she had asked me back, so I figured it was safe to assume we would fuck either way.

After a fucked up conversation with the gas station attendant about how I was off to 'get some', I found myself down the block from Bella's, waiting for the rest of the two hours to pass so I could climb her tree.

* * *

><p>So, climbing a tree in dress shoes and the better half of a suit was not a smart idea, especially seeing as I hadn't climbed a tree since I was fifteen.<p>

What was the proper 'open your window so we can fuck' etiquette anyways? Did I knock? Would she leave the window cracked for me? Would I get up to the top just to have her tell me I was pathetic and lock the window on me?

She wouldn't do that, would she?

I sat on the limb outside her window, staring at her, lying on her bed. She was watching a cartoon I didn't recognize. Maybe I should ask to see her ID, just to verify she was over eighteen.

The window was cracked just a bit and the sounds of whatever she had made its way to my ears.

Some animated jacked-up looking animals sang, "Linny." "Tuck." "And Ming-Ming, too!" "We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you." "What's gonna work?" "Teamwork!" "What's gonna work?" "Teamwork!" "Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We're on our way to help a baby animal."

Bella laid on her bed, on her stomach, head in her hands. She was watching the animals sing and dance. It was strange.

I knocked on the glass and she jumped. Her hands went to her heart as she rolled out of bed.

She still wore her Tinkerbelle pj's, but now her hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She opened the window slowly.

"Get in here, but be quiet. Charlie just laid down and I don't want him to get back up."

"Charlie?" Another guy? What the mother fuck!

"Charlie's my dad."

"Ah, okay. Move, so I can climb in."

The branch that I was on was within reach of the window, but something about letting go of the grip I had scared me a bit.

I reached for the side of the window frame. I could do it! I had a hand on the frame. I feared the branch I was on would break under my weight if I didn't get off of it soon, so I balanced with one foot as I placed my other foot on the window sill. I launched myself forward, but then fuck, pain rushed through my leg and into my groin.

Fuck.

I fell flat on my face, making an insanely loud thud as I fell.

"What the fuck, Edward? Shit, are you okay?" Bella was pissed, but concerned, and then she was running to her door.

She flipped a lock and then looked back at me. My hand was on my junk. I thought I pulled a nut muscle.

I heard a few heavy steps in the hall.

"Shit," Bella muttered. "You be quiet."

"Izzy, everything okay in there? I heard a loud noise."

"Yeah, Dad. I uh, fell out of bed. Funny episode of Wonder Pets."

Fuck this girl. I was in so much pain, but I wanted to laugh so damn hard.

"Well, okay there, kid. Be safe. I'm heading back to bed."

"You shouldn't even have gotten up, Dad. You know what the doctor said."

I heard Bella's dad grumble something along the lines that he was a grown man and his daughter shouldn't tell him what to do.

Bella walked back to me, still lying on the floor. She sat next to me and smirked. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"If I would have known, I would have told you to just use the front door. Guess having a guy climb through your bedroom window isn't all sneaky and romantic after all. Damn made-for-TV-movies fucked up my mind."

"Huh?" Maybe I didn't want to fuck her, but shit, she was hot… her lips and ass and the way she kissed and fuck, her tits…

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna spin?" She batted her lashes and bit her lower lip and I was so jealous of that lip. I wanted her to bite me all over.

"Spin?"

"Yeah, you can be my chair and I can spin on you." She winked and ran her hand down my arm.

"Like uh, sex?"

Why was I being so stupid? That's why I was coming over.

"Yes, Edward. Like sex," she said while rolling her eyes.

Bella stood and held her hand down to help me up.

Once I was standing, my mouth was on her; on her chest, her neck, her lips. She leaned in to me, even as she pulled me by my un-done pants, toward her bed.

When her legs hit the bed, she let go of my pants and they fell to the floor. She sat back on the bed, pulling me with her. She pulled me and my pants were around my ankles. Instead of falling smoothly with her…

"Fuck, ouch!" Bella yelped.

"Shit, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." I had fallen flat onto Bella and I was smashing the fuck out of her tit.

"Move." Her voice was pained and forced and shit.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you." I jumped up off her to sit on the bed. I slid off my shoes and kicked my pants the rest of the way off.

"Yeah, it's okay. Make it better?" I looked over at Bella and she was stripping Tinker off her chest.

Then she was bare and, fuck me, if I didn't almost blow my load right then and there. I should have jerked it before I came up the tree.

She reached up and pulled on my tie until my mouth was on her chest. My tongue darted out and licked the peak of her chest. I sucked her nipple into my mouth. God, she tasted so sweet and perfect.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you," I moaned as I nipped and sucked up her chest and neck until I sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

Bella moaned and arched her back in response.

"More. Oh, Edward, more." She was breathy and gasping and I wanted more.

I ran my hand down her body, slowly running my hands over her curves.

I slipped my hand under her Tinker bottoms and I was met with bare and smooth and warmth and wet. So fucking wet.

I slid my fingers between her folds and I was in Heaven. I hadn't felt something so close to perfection before in my life.

"Oh, fuck." Bella moaned and released the hold on my tie. Her hand found my cock, aching and she tightened her grasp on it.

I hadn't had anyone else's had on me in a long time and the sensations were going wild in my body.

Fuck, it was too much. Too fucking much. I rubbed my fingers over her sensitive flesh as her body shook underneath me.

She moaned her approval before she slid her hand under my boxers. Flesh to flesh. Her hand on me was more than I could take.

I rubbed myself against her hand faster, sucking on her right nipple.

A strangled moan escaped my lips and, fuck me.

I twitched and stilled my movements.

Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Fuck," I moaned.

"Edward." Bella's voice was still breathy and shit.

I kissed her lips and prayed that she somehow didn't notice.

"Yeah?" I groaned my response.

_Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, age twenty six and I prematurely ejaculate._

"Why…why did you," she moaned, "why did you stop?"

Maybe she didn't notice and it's not like I wasn't already immediately hard for her all over again.

"Sorry, I-," but right then she moved her hand from underneath my boxers. I never really went soft, but as she pulled her hand back, I could feel it. Her hand was covered in my cum.

Fuck my life.

"Wait, did you?" Bella perked up, no longer struggling to catch her breath.

I pulled my hand from her pants and ran my hand though my hair. I was nervous, I couldn't help it.

"I, uh, fuck. I suck."

Bella started to giggle, and before I knew it was she rolling around laughing at me! She was half-naked, her tits were shaking, my boxers were full of jizz and she was laughing.

"So, maybe I should uh, go?" I said as I stood up.

"Fuck no." Bella stopped laughing as fast as she had started. "You still have a job to do here." She sat up on her knees in the bed. She reached out for me and pulled me back toward her. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt before loosening my tie. She threw both articles of clothing across the room.

She slid my boxers down, ignoring the stickiness of them.

"Fuck, you are hot." She dragged her nails down my chest before settling her hands right by my junk. "Better than I imagined."

My eyes closed as I felt warmth on my cock and then moisture. Mother fucker, it was better than I ever imagined.

Bella stroked and licked and sucked. She seemed to know exactly what I wanted and needed. She moaned around me and I could feel myself about ready to lose control again.

Yeah, once is one thing, twice and she would think I was a complete loser.

I pulled on her ponytail, reluctantly pulling her off my cock as well.

Her eyes were filled with want and desire and I pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, not even thinking as I shoved my way into her.

She was wet and warm and perfection, almost too perfect.

Sports stats and the weather ran thought my mind as I tried to hold out. I needed to make her cum on my dick before I did again. I had to hold out.

I slowed so I could move her legs so they draped over my shoulders. I thrust into her hard, too hard. Her whole body moved and her head slammed back against the headboard.

"Ouch. Fuck."

I stilled. "You okay?"

She nodded. I dropped her legs and pulled her down the bed so she wasn't so close and didn't hit her head. I pulled her legs back onto my shoulders and pushed in with a little less force.

Bella moaned this time. "Fuck yes!"

I tried my best to memorize her features, in case the moment was a one-time deal. She was perfect. She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip as she quivered, her insides gripping down on me, and that's when I lost it.

I pumped into her, letting her ride out her orgasm as I filled her. Once her legs stopped quivering, I moved them from my shoulders and leaned down to kiss her.

"That was fucking amazing," Bella moaned.

"It was perfect."

Yeah, did we just fuck with cartoons on?

I kissed her plump, swollen from her biting on them lips before I rolled off her.

I reached down to take off the condom when I realized I never even put one on.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Did I tell her? "_Oh, yeah by the way, how do you feel about Plan B?"_ Or "_Are you on the pill?"_ _Don't worry I am disease free, because you kind of have to have sex to risk getting any."_

Fuck!

"So was it?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if that was better than your dream." Bella giggled a little she propped up on her hand and looked at me.

"Oh, uh yeah."

"Doesn't sound all that convincing. Sorry if I sucked."

"Fuck, you didn't suck, well you _did_ suck," I winked at her. "It's just…well I didn't use any, uh, protection." The end of my sentence came out so fast, in such a slur, I prayed she didn't catch what I said.

"Oh, okay…wait what did you just say?" Realization played over Bella's face.

"I said I forgot to use a condom…" I tore my eyes away from her. Fuck, I was a loser.

"Oh, well uh, I'm clean if that's what you are worried about. I mean, it's been a while since I ya know with anyone and I get tested often so uh…"

She laid on her back next to me, no longer looking at me. I moved my eyes to the ceiling.

"Well so am I…but I…what about-?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh."

We laid there in silence after that, not looking or attempting to touch the other. I had no idea how much time passed but I felt like such a fool.

Without waiting any longer I decided it was time to take my walk of shame. I didn't say a word as I climbed off her bed and collected my clothes.

I looked down at her naked form and she smiled at me.

"Thank you for coming back, Edward. I had a good time."

I groaned. "I did too." _And I would cum again if you let me._

I slipped my pants on, forgoing the hardened boxers and then my shirt.

Bella stood, wrapping the sheet from her bed around her body. "See you at work tomorrow, Mr. Cullen." She kissed me quickly on the corner of my mouth before pointing toward the window.

* * *

><p>I was terrified as I headed into the office. Maybe I should have spiked my coffee to overcome the nerves.<p>

Would Bella regret our interlude from the night before? Would she be pissed that I fucked her?

I should have been happy. I should have been reeling in the fact that I was able to be with her, to feel her inside and out, but the worry over-ruled the joy of it all.

I exited the elevator to find Bella's desk empty, but Jessica was back.

"Mr. Cullen," she smiled and nodded curtly.

"Jessica, how are your parents?"

"Much better, sir. Thank you for asking."

I smiled at her. I wanted to ask her if Bella was in, but I figured that would seem fucked up, so I held back the desire to ask.

I tried to glance over at Bella's desk to see if anything was out of place from last night. I needed to know if I would see her. If I could talk to her, make sure that shit wouldn't get weird, but I couldn't tell. Everything looked the same.

I slumped internally, and sluggishly made my way to my office. My eyes on my feet. I feared that she would quit or something.

I threw the door to my office open and my jaw dropped.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Cullen. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to get you some coffee and a donut."

"I, uh, fuck." My mind and mouth were not connecting. There, sitting on my fucking desk was Bella. Her skirt was short and black. Her heels, tall and sexy. Her white dress shirt faintly showing off the bra underneath, but none of that was what was killing me from the inside out, making me want to mount her right there on my desk. The fact that she was wearing a white tie, the tie I wore to work yesterday, the tie that she pulled me to her last night with, the tie that she tore off me as we fucked last night, had me on my knees ready to go at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy to say I was able to get all the rest of the chapters on to FFn, so while I am gone this weekend I will be slowly posting the rest. Oh the feels of re-reading this for me... love it. **

**The Proposal**

_I fucked Edward Cullen!_

_I fucked Edward Cullen!_

_Holy shit! I fucked my boss!_

After the realization that I fucked my boss and that I wasn't getting fired, I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, for who knew how long? Edward had left out the window four, thirty-minute cartoons earlier and I was still reeling over the fact that we fucked and it was good!

It didn't matter that my head was kind of sore from banging on the headboard or that my nip felt like he maybe left bite marks, because his penis had been inside of me and fuck if it wasn't write-home-to-mom-worthy.

Maybe I should have written Renee a letter. I bet she would have been jealous of my mad scoring abilities, but then, that might have warranted a visit from her to see what the hype over Edward Cullen was all about.

That was something I really wouldn't like. I didn't share, especially with my cougar of a mother.

I shook my head; the last thing I wanted to think about was my mother with my Edward. Mine. Yep, that was right!

I dozed off, thinking about all the wonderful things that I could do with Mr. Boss man's piddle.

I may or may not have woken, humping the bed, and my own hand.

Yes…yes…right there. Harder…give…it…to…me.

He didn't need to know I fucked my hand thinking of him. Did he? Oh well. We could be hand humpers together. Mmmm, together.

I climbed out of bed, with a tingle still between my legs. I looked at the room; my clothes were thrown around from the night before.

Oh, hey look, I was still in the nude. I quickly picked up a tee-shirt from the floor when I saw it. Edward's tie.

I closed my eyes and thought about me tugging on it, pulling him closer to me.

Fuck, I was so screwed.

I took a cold shower, after the warm shower, where I humped my hand until my clit was raw. If I wasn't careful, I would have been turning into Edward, fucking my hand at work, dreaming of my non-existent assistant that I would turn into him.

I dressed for work with Edward on the brain. As I left my bedroom, my eyes fell again on Edward's tie. I un-tied it and re-tied it around my neck, a little more girlie like, so it didn't look as if I was, in fact, wearing my boss' tie.

I left the house, feeling high on hormones, but when I walked into the office, I felt all eyes on me.

Could they tell I fucked boss man?

Was it obvious that I moaned his name until my insides clenched around him the previous night?

Well, shit and fuck and stuff.

* * *

><p>I busied myself, waiting for Edward, Mr. Cullen, what the fuck ever, to come into work.<p>

I debated taking off his tie. Would he be pissed I was showing off my conquest? Was he really a conquest? Was I _his_ conquest? Would doing what I was doing get him and me fired?

Wait, I didn't care if I got fired if I could keep riding the Eddie train.

_Fuck!_

I was in the middle of my internal debate about keeping the tie on or taking it off, while setting a cup of hot coffee and a donut on Edward's desk.

I sat on the edge of his desk, my hands on the knot of the tie, when I heard the door open.

Edward looked beyond stunning. He looked satisfied and extremely happy to see me.

Happy in more ways than one.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Cullen. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of getting you some coffee and a donut." I hoped he could sense the desire I was trying to convey in my words about breakfast foods.

"I, uh, fuck."

"We could." I winked and totally pulled a 'Basic Instinct' move and uncrossed my legs and showed just enough of my heart designed thong.

Edward's jaw dropped and he may have started to drool. It was hard to tell because one minute the door was open and he was drooling. The next he was locking it and on his knees, before me, inching my skirt up, pulling my panties over to the side and licking me softly.

And I thought his dick was skilled.

His tongue worked magic, licking lightly and then pressing firm on my clit as he sucked with his lips.

My body gravitated toward his mouth.

Perfection.

I was so Team Umizoomi, ready for action.

He slid a finger into me as he licked lightly over my clit one last time.

"Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?"

"Ung, I dun uh, fuck, know but uh, I want, fuck yes, to keep, doing, it. Fuck, yes." My body quivered and my insides clamped around his fingers.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you."

"Then please, take me."

Edward growled as he pulled his fingers from me and sucked them clean.

That was fucking hot. I think I might have come just watching him lick me off of him.

Shit flew off Edward's desk as he pushed me back so I was lying on the desk. The mug holding the coffee made a loud thump. I prayed the donut fell so I didn't have it stuck in my hair when we were done.

He pulled my legs at the knees bringing my ass to the edge.

I heard the zipper on his pants right before I felt his tip on my entrance.

Fucking, Heaven!

And then he stopped.

I whined as his hesitation.

"What the fuck?"

"Condom?"

"Edward, fucking kidding me?" I propped myself up on my elbows. "Just fuck me. Please. I need to feel you. Now!"

I reached up and pulled on Edward's tie, pulling him back toward me.

That time, without hesitation, he slid into me.

I released my hold on his tie and let him take me back to that numbing, tingling state of Edward Cullen, fucking, Heaven.

He pounded into me.

The harder he pounded the harder time I had holding my moans in.

"Shhh, baby," Edward groaned as he thrust even deeper, causing my whole body to buck under him.

My body shook and I moaned, loudly and Edward pulled out.

His eyes were hooded and dark and he was fucking horny as shit. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

He licked his lips and reached his hand out to me. I stood and he turned me around. As I turned, he pulled on the tie and bent me over the desk.

Edward thrust into me as he pulled on the tie.

"You have to be quiet, baby. That lock won't hold them out if you start screaming."

I wanted to yell to test that theory, but it was hard with the tie tightening around my throat.

I was never one for choking and shit but fuck, it was amazing.

Every thrust in, Edward tightened his hold on the tie. My chest arched out and my head and neck came back toward Edward's.

"You are so fucking amazing. I want you all the time," Edward whispered in my ear as he stilled his movements and I felt his dick twitch.

"You too." I moaned back at him, trying to catch my breath.

He let go of the tie and slid out of me.

Must be choked out again!

I righted my clothes and he tucked his dick back in his pants.

Shit was all over the floor. Post-its galore, donut on the floor, frosted side down.

At least that wasn't in my hair…or on my clothes.

Good idea at the time…shitty need to clean up later.

"So, let me uh, help you clean up, I guess," I said as I bent over to pick up the papers.

Office sex was a definitely must-do again but afterwards was awkward…Edward hadn't moved to help. He stood there, just staring at me.

"Yeah okay, so uh, are you sure you don't use Strawberry shit?"


	12. Chapter 12

**To my US readers - happy thanksgiving. Don't eat too much. **

**The Proposal**

_What the fuck is fucking wrong with me?_

_I just fucked Bella on my desk, _on my desk_, and then I asked, again, if she uses strawberry soap. _

_Really? Am I that fucked up?_

Bella stared at me with her jaw dropped.

Fuck, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm stupid."

"Yeah, that you might be, just a little. And again, for the record, I do not use strawberry soap. I use Suave razzle-dazzle raspberry shampoo, conditioner and body wash in one," she said very matter-of-factly.

I tried to hold back the laugh and then the smile that was quickly spreading across my face, even though I wanted to hold it back.

"What? Don't laugh at me! I got soap once in my eyes and it burns. Suave kids shampoo is the shit. It's tear-free."

"You use kid's soap?" I was hardly able to contain my laughter. Was she seriously for real?

"Douche, yeah I do. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." I bit my lip in an attempt to not start laughing again. My eyes were almost watering.

"If you are going to make fun of me, clean your own office. I have work I could be doing. See I have this very assholeish boss that might get mad if I didn't get to work and all."

She turned to walk away and I busted out laughing.

"Really, you couldn't wait until I left?" Her face was red. She was really pissed.

"It's not that. It's just well…" I walked toward her and pulled a post-it off her leg. "I didn't see this before and I didn't think you wanted to go out there with this on you." I winked at her and she smiled.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Thanks."

I pulled her toward me, kissing her lightly on her cheek.

Was I allowed to kiss her? Was that too intimate when I wasn't balls deep in her?

"Thanks for the morning, uh and last night sex." She smiled and reached for the door handle. "See you later or something. Bye, Mr. Cullen."

"Mmm...bye Miss Swan."

Fuck, that woman made me crazy.

* * *

><p>I worked. I tried my best to stay in my office with the door closed so I wasn't tempted by Bella, in my tie.<p>

That worked until lunch when there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I wiped my mouth, making sure there was no mayo on my face.

Bella would have a field day with that.

In my door walked a very tall, very large, dark man. Not Bella.

"Can I help you, sir?"

_Must stay calm. _

"Yeah, I think you can."

I had my hand on the alert button to get security in my office. I was pretty sure that he could break me in two…with his pinky.

I was also pretty sure that my three day a week, forty-five minute workout couldn't take him.

"So, I heard you are fucking my girl?"

_Whoa! Not what I was expecting out of the conversation. _

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah, our little Bellie out there. She is mine." He pointed with his thumb over toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I am Edward Cullen, Miss Swan's boss, but otherwise, maybe you are confused."

I took a sip of my water, trying to stay calm.

_He wouldn't fight me in my office, would he?_

"Nope. She told me you fucked her hard, right here on this desk."

And there went my drink.

"I don't think I caught your name?"

_Excuse me as I piss my pants…_

"I'm Jake, Bella's boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

What the mother fuck? She has a boyfriend! And I fucked her…and still want more…

"Jake, you douche. I told you to give him a hard time, not to lie about nasty shit like us fucking," Bella said as she walked into my office with a fucking smile on her face, looking sexy as Hell…my dick was hard.

"Bells, he was about to shit his pants. It was great."

_Douche bag who said what was mine, was his laughed._

_Mine? What? _

"Yeah, you're an ass. You can go now. Thanks for the mid-day giggle."

"Sure thing." Jake picked her up and twirled her around. He whispered in her ear before setting her back down. "If he treats you wrong in this office fling, let me know. I'll kick his ass."

Bella looked a little pissed before she punched him in the chest. "Go."

"Later, Bella. See ya', boss man."

Jake waved over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about him. He wanted to take me to lunch and he saw me doodling about you and yeah…sorry."

"So is he?"

"Yeah, fuck no. We dated like once. He is a friend of sorts…his dad knows my dad. They set us up back in high school, but never again."

"So you're not?"

"No."

"Have you ever?" I picked up my drink, trying to focus on something else when she said her answer.

"Definitely not, or ever. Plus I'm pretty sure his junk is shriveled and shrunk from all the steroids he's taken."

Drink was a bad idea as I spit it out, all over my keyboard, again.

_Fuck!_

"So he isn't a natural muscular type?"

"Well…two years ago, when I last saw him, let's just say that he was about sixty-pounds of muscle lighter."

Bella's laughter filled my office. It was beautiful.

As her laughter died down, I got up from my desk and walked over to her.

I ran the tips of my fingers over her forehead.

Our eyes met and I went weak in the knees.

_It was acceptable for guys to go weak in the knees, right?_

"You're beautiful, Bella."

"Are you sure you're not gay, Edward?"

"Fucking positive, Bella."

"It's just, you are so sweet and shit."

"Are you sure you are legal?"

"Yeah." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well it's just; you are the one that watches cartoons."

"Nothing is wrong with Sponge Bob, Mr. Cullen."

She walked toward me, pushing me back against my desk. We were chest to chest and my dick was poking her in the stomach.

_Fuck, I was hard._

"I would love to prove to you that I am legal, and prove to myself that you are not gay, but you have a one o'clock that I am pretty sure is already sitting in the waiting room."

She reached up, straightened my tie and then kissed my cheek before leaving.

And just as I got my dick into check, Tanya walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Proposal**

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loooves me. He loves me not._

It was the third flower I had ripped apart and came up with the same damn result.

It wasn't that I really wanted him to love me. I just wanted him to love my puddy tat.

She was still singing the praises of the morning's fuck session on boss man's desk.

_Wonder if he will wash the girlie cum off his desk before he eats on it…or has a client in there?_

He's a dude, so probably not.

I started to doodle a very provocative picture of boss man on his knees, with my leg over his shoulder and his head between my legs.

_Fucking hot, even for stick figures. _

"What ya' drawing, Bells?"

_Fuck my life._

"A pornographic stick figure picture. What ya' adding to your protein shakes?"

"Suck it, B. Wanna go to lunch?"

"Uh, I don't think I should."

"How come?"

My eyes flitted over to Mr. Hand…Cullen's door.

Jake caught where my eyes were going.

"Oh, I see you are busy." He dragged out 'busy' so it was twenty syllables.

"Maybe I am."

"You're fucking him aren't you?"

I didn't say anything as my face flushed to a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Oh my, you are! What's his cock like?"

"Jake keep it down! And really, how do you know I am?"

"Well, besides your Santa looking face, when you looked over at his door your eyes got this meaningful look in them, that I haven't seen since you were what? Twelve and had the hots for Doogie Houser or was it Zach Morris? And then when I asked you what you were drawing, you looked at his door as you talked about your sex scene on paper, so I could figure it was you and him. If that's the case, kudos to him for what looked to be some extreme pleasure. And then there is the fact that I know you and you are only excessively snarky when you are getting some, which is odd because you would think you would be less of a bitch when you are getting fucked sideways, as your drawing depicts, so-."

"Jake, shut it. And the picture is sideways at _your_ angle."

"My bad. So lunch?"

"Like I said, busy, but if you want to go bug him for details on the sex go for it."

"I see. I will just go then."

"You do that."

Before I even realized what Jake was doing, he had actually knocked on Mr. Skilled-Hand's door and was invited in.

I jumped from my desk and ran to the door, but stopped once I heard Jake talking.

He said I was his, pfft. He was being an all-around dick and I could imagine Edward's face.

Edward sounded frightened.

"I'm Jake, Bella's boyfriend."

_Yeah, uncool asshole._

"Jake, you douche. I told you to give him a hard time, not to lie about nasty shit like us fucking."

"Bells, he was about to shit his pants. It was great." I wanted to smack Jake. So not funny! I knew what he was trying to do, and I didn't appreciate it.

"Yeah, you're an ass. You can go now. Thanks for the mid-day giggle."

"Sure thing." Jake picked me up and twirled me around. "He is a damn good looking man, B," he whispered before putting me down. "If he treats you wrong in this office fling, let me know. I'll kick his ass."

I wanted to back hand him. Maybe all those rumors I had heard were true. Maybe he _was_ gay.

"Go." _Please, before I hit you._

"Later Bella. See ya' boss man."

Jake waved and left. _Thank fuck!_

Once Jake left, Edward asked me twenty questions about Jake and the relationship and he and I were having or had.

I prayed by the time that I left his office he was confident in knowing there was no Jake and me, just me and _maybe_ Edward.

* * *

><p>Whore-ya was sitting in the waiting room when I came out of Edward's office.<p>

Jessica gave me a knowing look; a nod and a smile.

At least she approved…with what she assumed she knew.

I gave Edward a moment that I was sure he would need before I sent Whore-ya in to meet with him.

I went back to drawing between emails and answering calls. No matter what I did, my mind was focused on Edward and Whore-ya in there with him.

_Fucking slut client._

"So, Bella?"

I covered the latest drawing of Edward's cock, deep in my ass, before I answered Jessica.

_What? A girl can have thoughts without trying. Right?_

"Yes, Jessica?"

"So, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah? What about him?" Must play stupid.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Ya know, did you fuck him?"

"What? Me?" I placed my hand to my chest. "You must be confused, Jessica, because I am sugar, spice and everything nice that little girls are made of! I would never fuck my boss! That's just appalling, even if he is hot as fuck!"

"I don't give a fuck, boss or not, if he would, I'd fuck him!" Jessica proclaimed.

I bit my tongue as not to laugh at her. "Jess, you're married."

"Pfft, Mike doesn't have shit on Mr. Cullen. I would drop that loser in a minute if it meant-."

"Thank you for that additional information, Tanya, but really, next time you could just call," Edward said as he opened his office door.

"Oh I know, but I think face-to-face conversations work best." She touched his arm before walking away.

_Fucking whore!_

Once the elevator closed on her, Edward turned toward us. "And next time, you two, don't send her in without warning. That woman," Edward paused and shook his head. "Just, next time don't let her in, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," both Jessica and I said in unison.

He winked at me. I smiled and Jessica just about collapsed thinking that he was going to offer to fuck her.

"You okay, Jessica?" he asked.

She let out a garbled 'yes,' before retreating back to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, you're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night, scratched all down my back to keep me right on.<em>**

I was blasting Buck Cherry as I drove toward a place I had never been to before.

I figured it was only fair.

I climbed out of my car into a relatively empty parking lot.

I paid the home health nurse to stay overnight so I could go out. It was like having a baby and a nanny, without the stretch marks of child birth…and it was my father, but whatever.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the door that said '115.'

I looked around once before closing my eyes and knocking.

The parking area reminded me of the hotel in 'Psycho.'

Creepy.

You would think, Edward, a want to be whatever the fuck in corporate America would live someplace nicer.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and was face to face with fucking bare-chested perfection. "Edward."

"Why are you here? In your Tinkerbell pj's?"

"Because I came to be your TinkerBella, and show you what a fairy can do."

That's when I noticed Edward had a bottle of water in his hand, and he was choking in attempt to not spit it at me.

He swallowed and my eyes were focused on his adam's apple, bobbing instead of how red his face had gotten.

"May I?"

"Oh shit yes, please, come in."

Edward led me in to his apartment. It was small and cozy.

I turned and looked at him. He was fucking knee- knocking sexy. His sweat pants hung low on his hips; his chest was glistening with sweat. I was staring with my jaw dropped. Fucking sexy!

"Not that I am unhappy to see you or anything, but why are you in my living room?"

"I told you, plus you showed up at my place unannounced so I thought it was all but fair."

"So does Jessica know?"

"Does Whore-ya?"

"Who?"

"Tanya?"

Edward laughed and my vagina jumped. "No, I think she thinks it's her that makes me all bothered."

"Well Jessica thinks but she wants you too, so she doesn't really care."

"Whatever works."

With that Edward took two steps toward me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Fuck, you stink."

"It's called working out. Now, how about you join me for a shower."

Edward threw me over his shoulder and ran down the hall with me giggling and smacking his ass.

And what a nice fucking ass it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy black Friday. Don't kill anyone while you shop. I'll be warm inside, not involved in that hate.**

**The Proposal**

_Fucking Tanya, in my fucking office, licking her fucking lips, bending over to pick up, what? I don't know, but showing her tits in the process._

_I wish the bitch would stay away. _

"Mr. Cullen. So very nice to see you."

"Tanya, I didn't know you had an appointment."

"Oh, well, I didn't." She laughed and I coughed back the bile that was rising in my throat. "I just wanted to stop by, say 'hi', and let you know that the project has a start date. I would love for you to stop by once and a while to keep tabs on the progress."

"Well, thank you for the invite, but I tend to only go to the field when things need a push from the boss."

She walked closer to me until we were face to face and I was flush with the front of my desk.

"Oh well, then maybe I shouldn't tell you that they approved an extra week on the schedule, if needed. Otherwise you might never stop by."

"Well, I am sure, if needed, I will stop by." My tone was flat. Did she not get I was not up for social calls from her?

"I hope even if you are not needed, you will stop by, just to see me."

"Oh, Tanya, we will see."

"Uh, Mr. Cullen, not to be unprofessional, but is that cum on your desk?" She winked at me.

"Uh, excuse me?" I snapped my head around to where Bella's legs had hung over my desk.

"Over there." Tanya was pointing to the front of my desk. There was white cream down the front.

"Oh, that. No, that is uh, not…it's cream…from a donut. So, uh, is there anything else? I have other meetings today I need to get to."

Fucking Bella and her fucking me on my desk with donuts around. And suddenly my fucking dick was hard again.

Shit, did Tanya notice?

"Oh, yes, sorry."

Get out of my office!

As I walked past her, she ran her fingertips down my arm. She noticed.

_Vomit in throat._

I opened the door, shrugging away from her touch.

"Thank you for that additional information, Tanya, but really, next time you could just call."

_Don't ever come back!_

"Oh, I know, but I think face-to-face conversations work best." She touched me again and I was sure my face was green.

_Face-to-face so you can get on your knees._

I watched her walk away, shaking her ass a little too much more than had to be comfortable.

As soon as she was in the elevator, I turned to my assistant and the GILF.

_Fuck, Bella's hot._

I tried to look boss-like as I lectured them both. "And next time, you two, don't send her in without a warning. That woman," I paused and shook my head. "Just next time don't let her in, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Jessica looked ready to drop to her knees. So did Bella for that matter.

I winked at Bella, but Jessica saw it. I was pretty sure she came in her pants.

**The Proposal**

After Tanya ruined my hard-on, I steered clear of Bella. I wanted her bad, but I couldn't sit around with a brick in my pants at work.

I had a meeting with Duane to get Tanya's blueprints.

I begged him to let someone else take her account, but he said that since I wanted the chance to show I was promotion worthy, I needed to suck it up.

I went home, sexually frustrated and alone.

I stripped out of my suit and tie. Oh, Bella in my tie.

_Fuck my dick!_

I slid on my sweats and decided that a good work-out would be better for my mind than thinking about Bella for another night and not being able to have her.

I jumped on my treadmill and cranked the music.

I pushed the button to up the speed until my legs were on fire.

I closed my eyes briefly and all I saw was Bella, standing naked before me.

I pushed myself harder, trying to think of something else. Anything else. But if it wasn't Bella, it was old cartoon theme songs, which was still Bella related.

I had been running for over ninety minutes when I heard a faint knock on the door.

I picked up a bottle of water and headed to the door to see who was bothering me while I was trying to alleviate the situation I still had in my pants.

I swung the door open and I was face-to-face with an angel. A Tinkerbell-pajama-wearing-angel, that also happened to be mine. Her eyes were closed and I took a minute before speaking, just so I could take her in.

"Bella?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at me in shock, or awe, or desire? Who knew? But she looked happy to see my bare chest.

After a few witty remarks, she was in my apartment. In her pajamas!

I was as excited as a thirteen year-old girl having a sleep over. But I wasn't thirteen, or a girl, but I was excited, because the next thing I knew, I had picked Bella up and thrown her over my shoulder.

Her laughter filled the tiny hall of my apartment and I loved it. I never wanted the moment to end.

I set Bella down on the floor in the bathroom and went about taking off the Tinkerbell pj's. She had on a hot green bra and panties. The same color as Tinkerbell's dress.

I groaned, loud.

"Like what ya' see?"

Bella shook her chest before turning around and shaking her ass.

_Fucking perfect._

I wanted her in the Tinker outfit, but I wanted her naked, and wet and in my shower.

I pulled her against me and she grinded her ass against my crotch.

My dick was throbbing.

Bella tipped her head to the side, leaving her neck available for me.

My tongue trailed from her ear down her neck, where I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Her body shook as she moaned.

Without words, our bodies moved together, doing exactly what the other wanted. I slid off the remaining articles of her clothing until she was perfect and bare before me.

We separated for a brief moment to turn the water on in the shower.

With one hand on her ass and the other testing the water temperature, I stepped into the shower, leading her in by the hand.

I turned her so she was under the flow of water; the stream down both of our faces as we kissed.

My cock poked her in her lower abdomen. I was beyond fucking hard for her. The morning's fuck on my desk didn't do much more than tease me.

She pulled back from me and turned around. Her ass was facing me and she shook it right in my face.

_Heaven!_

"In the shower?" I asked. Not that I wasn't with the whole other-places-than-bed-sex, but in the shower?

"Yes. Fuck me, Edward!"

My dick twitched at her words and almost hit her in the ass.

She braced her hands on the tile wall, the water streaming down her back. It was erotic. It was porno worthy, and it was perfect.

I placed my hands on her hips and moved the tip of my dick until it was at her entrance.

I slowly thrust into her. My movements were slow. The sensation of the water beating down where we were joined together was intense.

My movements became jerky in my attempt to hold back cumming. I wanted to make sure she got hers.

I moved one hand to her clit and I rubbed until her legs began to shake.

As soon as her insides clamped down on me, I lost myself. I closed my eyes and let go of her hips to place my hands on the wall as I rode out my orgasm, but my dick was being pelted with water, and Bella was gone.

There was a thump and I opened my eyes.

Bella was laying on the shower floor, eyes closed, a small cut above her left eye, blood running down her face.

_Fuck!_

I knew shower sex would be dangerous.

I turned the water off and threw a towel around myself before lifting Bella from the tub.

I tried shaking her, and poking her, but she was unresponsive.

_Fuck!_

I threw on some sweats and then wrapped her in my robe before carrying her to my car.

I wasn't sure how I would explain it, but Bella was unconscious because of me.

All I knew was I needed to get her to the ER.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Proposal**

Thrust in, thrust out, thrust in, thrust out. Thrust in. Thrust in. Thrust in.

_Oh, yeah! Heaven. Mother! Fucking! Heaven!_

My legs tingled and became numb. My fucking pussy was on fire and ready to explode…in a good way…in the _best_ way!

To be honest, I think I had, by **_far,_** the **_best_** orgasm in my life before everything went black, like mother fucking dark, and wet and cold, and _not_ pussy Heaven.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"What did you do to her?"

_Shut the fuck up, Alice. Bring back my pleasure._

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Don't you know she is accident prone?"

_Shut up, bitch._

Beep.

Beep.

"Please wake up and save me," whispered in my ear.

_Edward. Oh, my Heaven._

I squeezed my eyelids tight, then opened them.

Edward to the left, Alice with Edward's dude friend to the right.

A scared, forced smile on Edward's face, but not so much on Alice's.

_Oh she's pissed._

"Where am I?"

Beep.

"You uh, you fell and hit your head." Edward looked terrified.

_What happened?_

"Seriously, B, sex in the shower? You know that you can't do shit like that. You know what happens to you when a guy hits you from behind."

_Oh yeah, that's what happened. _

I choked, on what I didn't know, but that was a little excessive.

"Alice."

I wanted to smack her, but I had an IV in my hand and it rather hurt.

"What? Just telling it how it is."

_Alice you're a smart ass._

"Edward?"

"Uh, um, yes?"

I took a deep breath and prayed that I sounded sweet as I spoke to him again.

"Why in God's name is Alice here?"

"Well, uh, your phone rang and it was the home-health nurse. I told her that you were in the emergency room and I guess she called Alice."

"My dad?" I started to panic. The beeping thing beeped faster.

"Is fine," Alice said. "Well he is fine until you tell him why you are in the ER. They just needed to know where you had put something."

"Ya know what, Alice?"

"Huh?"

"You just need to focus!"

"Focus?"

"Yes, you need to focus. Fuck off, 'cuz you suck. Now, with that, go get me a doctor, so I can get the fuck out of here."

"B, are you sure you don't want Edward to go look for the doctor?"

"Yep. I need to talk to him, alone. So please _focus_ on the damn task! Get me out of here."

Alice laughed and left the room, taking Edward's friend with her.

"They sure look happy…" I then turned my attention to Edward. "So, why did you bring me to the ER?"

"Well, you fell and passed out and you hit your head and started bleeding. I was worried so I, yeah…I brought you here." Edward huffed out.

"Whoa, slow down. Take a breath. Seriously, I did that? My bad. So, how exactly did you explain to the ER doctor why I was dripping wet and naked?"

"Well, I dried and dressed you, plus the ER doc is my dad."

"Your what?"

_Fucking shoot me now, just fucking shoot me in the temple and get it over with._

"Well, it's just; I figured you would rather that than some strange doctor asking questions. With my dad, he won't ask any."

"Edward, I would have rather a stranger, who I know for sure I will never have to see again, instead of your dad, who I might possibly see again if we move past awkward fucks."

"Yeah, didn't think about that, but trust me, it will be okay. He won't hold this against you. If anything he will think ill of me."

"Fucking hope so…wait, ill? Who says ill in this context anymore?"

The curtain opened and fuck me sideways, like, for real sideways. In walked Doctor 'fuck me raw, make me moan and leave me begging for more.'

"Hello, Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen. How's your head?"

"Um, what answer will get me out of here?"

Doctor 'Suck and Fuck chuckled. "Preferably the truth."

"A bit sore, rather confused and excessively pissed off."

"Well that would be truthful, I guess. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Go for it." I glared at Edward before looking up at his dad.

As Carlisle poked at my head, I looked over his features.

At least if I stayed with Edward, he will be still fucking hot when he got old.

"Ouch."

I glared at hot doc.

"Sorry. Still a bit tender, huh?

"I see where Edward gets his brain smarts from."

Carlisle chuckled and looked to Edward. "I like her."

_Wonder if he likes me enough to leave his wife and run away with me…but that would be weird with Edward and all. _

"She is a special one, that is for sure," Edward said as he winked at me.

"Okay, Isabella."

"Please, Bella. We are practically family any ways."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at his son before addressing me again. "Well, Bella, I think you will be okay. Just a mild concussion. I would suggest having someone stay close and keep an eye on you overnight, just in case. You will need to wake every two hours to make sure you are okay."

"I know the drill. Not the first time I've smacked my nogs. At least this time I didn't need stitches and there was pleasure involved. There are no stitches, right?"

Doctor Feel Good gave me a funny look. "No, just a bit of glue and a band-aid. Let me get your discharge papers and your friend so you can head home."

"Don't bother on the friend; she will just make the headache worse. I'll stick with Edward playing nurse for the night."

Carlisle smiled. "Yeah, really like this girl. Seems like she keeps you on your toes, Son."

And that is how I went about spending the night with Edward.

Granted it wasn't how I had originally planned on sleeping in his bed for the first time, but I was and he was half-naked and in his clothes.

**The Proposal**

"Bells! What happened last night? Alice said that you hit your head. Are you okay? Did they make you stay at the hospital overnight?"

"Whoa, Charlie. Back up. First, it is nice to see you downstairs. Were you able to manage the stairs by yourself? Did you run this idea of taking a flight of stairs, and a big flight at that, past your doctor?"

"The doctor did a house call, encouraged the trip down. Now answer my questions."

"I am fine, just a cut. They glued it shut. No, I was able to leave. I stayed with a friend. I didn't need to pay your home-health nurse double time to watch over both of us. With a few Tylenol, I feel just peachy. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, any time kiddo. So what friend did you stay with? I know it wasn't Alice because she called the house three times already this morning."

So much for lying.

"I was, uh, with a gentleman friend."

I wasn't that close to Charlie and this conversation was about to get awkward I was sure.

"Well, isn't that just lovely? Remember, safe sex kid. You don't want any little demons running around."

"Yep, sure thing. I'm gonna go shower and get ready for work…so uh, yeah."

I ran to the stairs, needing to get away from Charlie when I ran into and was suddenly face-to-face with Doctor 'sex me up'.

I took a step back, got my bearings and smiled up at the good doctor.

"So, um DILF, what's shaking? Why are you at my house? I didn't realize that ER docs made house calls."

"Well, Bella, I'm not an ER doc."

"So should I be getting my head checked out again since you're not a licensed physician?"

He laughed. "No I am a doctor, just not an ER doctor. I was just doing that as a favor to my son last night. I am a cardiologist, your father's in fact and I was here to check on him and get him out of bed and hopefully back at living without a nurse."

"Ahhh, I see."

"How's the head?"

"It's okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well you called me a DILF and I was not sure what you were trying to say."

_Oh dear sexy man._

"Well, for you, it could mean many things. Dad I'd like to fuck, dude I's like to fuck, or even doctor I'd like to fuck."

His face turned red and he noticeably swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Uh, maybe something is wrong with my head."

"Yeah, maybe there is."

I debated kissing his cheek for added measure, but I thought better of it. I slid past him and started my assent up the stairs. About half way up I turned and looked back at Doctor Feel Good. He still hadn't moved.

"Hey, Carlisle?"

He turned and looked at me, shock covering his face.

"Don't tell your son. Kay, thanks!"


	16. Chapter 16

**The Proposal**

"Son, you know I don't mind helping you out, but you are bringing an unconscious girl into the ER. I have to know what happened."

"Dad, I asked you to meet me down here because I didn't want to have to explain."

_Why did I always feel like a useless kid with my dad around?_

"Too bad. If you want me to help you, then you have to tell me. What happened?"

_Fucker._

"She came over and she was in this fucking Tinkerbell outfit and she said that she would be my Tinkerbella-."

"Tinker_bella_? Did she already have brain damage before whatever you did, happened?"

I rolled my eyes at my father. "No. Her name is Bella. So, as I was saying, she kinda seduced me and we ended up in the shower and I don't know what happened but I guess she slipped and fell and hit her head."

"Ahhh, I see."

_Wow, did I __**really**__ just tell my dad that?_

Right then Bella's purse started to ring and the 'funky chicken' started to play.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Bella Swan there?"

"Um, who's calling?"

"This is the nurse caring for her father. I need to speak with her."

"Well, she is sort of at the hospital at the moment, in the ER, but when she wakes, I will have her call you."

"Is Miss Swan all right? Do I need to have her father come down?"

"Uh, no. I don't think that will be necessary."

"Well, all right, but please have her call her father once she is awake."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Sure."

I hung up Bella's phone and looked back at my father.

"So, uh, yeah. I'm gonna go and sit by Bella; wait for her to wake."

"Okay, Son. If she doesn't wake shortly I'll have her sent for a CAT scan. I'll drop by in a bit to check on her."

Just as the door swung closed behind Carlisle it swung open again; Alice…and Jasper. Well _that,_ I sure didn't know about.

"O.M.G., what did you do to my friend?" Alice shrieked.

"Did you really just say O.M.G.? You _do_ realize we are face-to-face and not texting, right?"

"Kiss my ass. What did you do to her?"

"I…I…fuck. I don't know what happened. One minute we were…ya know what? This is kinda personal. I would rather not share." Jasper held back a laugh and Alice looked fucking annoyed. "Why are you both here?"

"Bella's dad's home-health nurse called. She told me that Bella was in the ER just as she asked where Bella kept her tampons. We were around the corner. So, I ask again, why is she here? You didn't uh," Alice lowered her head so we were closer. "You didn't fuck her from behind did you?"

Jasper laughed before Alice turned, glared and stopped him.

_Damn, she had skills. _

"I've told her that she needs to warn men before she bends over and lets them hit that. Fucking, Bella." Alice shook her head with a look of disgust on her face.

Shortly thereafter, Bella woke, my dad gave the all-clear and I took her home, to my bed! My bed! The thought alone had me hard. Unfortunately, I was told I wasn't allowed to jostle her head so we just slept.

**The Proposal**

Bella left and I went to work. I worried about letting her drive home alone, but she assured me that she would be just fine.

I had barely sat down at my desk when my office door flew open. I was half way standing to protest when I saw who it was.

Emmett.

I sat back down, ready for the hell that I was sure Emmett was about to give me.

"So, Edward Cullen…"

"Emmett McCarty…"

"Fucking your assistant, huh?"

"Emmett, is this really the place? I'm at work. I mean if we were at the bar, talking about our sex lives that would be one thing but yeah, at work?"

"Like you give a shit dude. I bet you have done her right here on this desk."

He patted the spot where Bella's bare ass had been just a day before. I needed to clean that spot still…

"Em, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to get a peek at this girl. I feel that ever since you started working for my dad I never see you and I only hear about your dating life from Jasper."

"So, Jasper told you?"

"No, my dad did, but then Jasper told me about the trip to the ER, so I knew she had to be something special for you to hang around after she busted her shit in your shower. How exactly did you knock her out again? Jasper wasn't very clear on that."

"Fuck you, dude." I took a sip of my coffee, trying to ignore the glare from Emmett.

"Sounds like you kick ass at fucking, but I would rather put it to Rose."

Emmett reached for a file off my desk. "So, is working for my dad still good for you?" Em took the file and flipped through it as he took a seat on the small couch on the other side of my office.

"You know I respect Duane. He is a good boss."

"Yeah, true and he will let you fuck your assistant and look the other way."

There was a hesitant knock on the door before it cracked just the slightest.

"Ed, uh I mean Mr. Cullen?" Bella sounded frightened.

"Yeah, Bella come on in," I said to her.

Emmett's face perked up at her name and he rubbed his hands together like it was dinner time and we were having steak.

Bella opened the door and looked at me. Her face was bright and she looked good, well for other than the butterfly bandages that were on her forehead by her hair line. All in all she looked amazing. Her skirt was short and her heels were low, probably so she stayed upright all day and didn't get hurt again.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say thanks for last night. Last time that happened I wasn't taken to the ER so I, uh, appreciate it."

Emmett looked ready to blow and I could tell he was holding it in. I closed my eyes and looked up at Bella.

"Yeah, no problem. I do what I can."

"Wow, Eddie, you're so pussy whipped."

Bella jumped and spun to where Emmett was sitting.

"Who..." Bella seemed at a complete loss of words. She was never at a loss of words. I stood to approach her, worried she would freak out, or was about to pass out from the quick movement, but by the time I got to her she had recovered.

"Edward, who is this sitting in your office talking about my pussy whipping you? That is rather unprofessional for a client, don't you think?"

"And spunky? Damn, Eddie, you sure have yourself a keeper here."

Bella looked ready to explode and I wasn't really sure if it would be Em or me that would suffer when she did. Luckily for me, Emmett looked like he would get the brunt of it.

Bella turned on her heels and walked toward where Emmett was. "And who are you, exactly?" She bent at the waist, giving me a nice view of her ass.

"Emmett McCarty." He held his out to her. "I am the future owner of this here company."

Bella took his hand and shook one quick, firm shake before dropping his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Can I get you some coffee?"

Emmett's eyes drifted from me to Bella and then down to Bella's chest. She was still bent over before him and I was pretty sure he was about to lose it. The room was quiet, Bella didn't move and Emmett's stare stopped moving from Bella's chest quite as often. Bella shifted and stood and Emmett's focus changed.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"Coffee? Maybe something warm? Or would you rather something cold?"

Emmett looked like he was about to choke.

"Coffee, please."

"Right away." Bella walked out of the office after winking at me.

"Damn dude, she is a fucking keeper. I think I just might be jealous. You can have Rose and we can trade. What do you say?"

"I say you're fucking stupid."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Proposal**

I wondered if Edward knew that his friend was lost in my tits?

Completely hard and uncomfortable sitting there, staring at me?

Did Edward know what a perv his friend was?

Probably not. But it was fun to imagine he did and was fuming at the fact, or getting hot off it.

It definitely could make for good, jealous sex.

Oh, I needed to get out of this office. Even in flats, I still worried I would fall to the floor with the thoughts of Edward. If our shower sex was that amazing, the thoughts of what it could be when he was jealous overtook me.

I winked at Edward, wanting nothing more than to kiss him before I left, but held back so I didn't create a scene, and hastily left the office.

After starting the coffee maker, I checked on the bandage that graced the cut at my hair line.

Carlisle was a doll and re-bandaged me up after my shower, before he left. Thankfully, for him and me, I dressed beforehand.

Edward's dad or not, he was fucking hot and really, it gave me more reason to want to be with Edward. To know that even in thirty years, he would still be amazingly sexy; and a sexy older man means sexy times between husband and wife.

_Wait, what? Fuck. Husband? Wife? _

"Oh, Bella, what did you do to your head?" Jessica asked as she came in to the break room just as I was about to pour Emmett's coffee.

"Oh, I slipped and fell. You know how it is when you try and skate in the shower and you lose your footing."

"Uh, yeah. It looks painful. "

"Meh, it's okay. The pain subsided once Doctor Feel Good hooked me up." I raised the cup of coffee I had in my hand, to Jessica. "Cheers!" I giggled as I left Jessica, jaw dropped, in the break room.

**The Proposal**

"Bellie, what happened last night? I got back to the ER room you were in and you were gone." Alice was shrill, yelling at me over the phone.

"Allie, you know I hate when you call me Bellie, and it's an emergency room, not an emergency room, room."

"Blow me and back at ya' with the Allie. So come on, where did you go? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I stayed with Edward."

"I don't trust him, Bells." I could hear the hurt in her voice. I picked him over her.

"Alice, he's a good guy. He didn't know that I had a habit of passing out from extreme sexual pleasure when hit from behind."

"Yeah, but still. Your head is all fucked up."

"Nah, the cut is hardly visible under the hairline. Plus, Edward stayed and took care of me. He didn't even try anything in bed. He held me and woke me every two hours to make sure I was okay. He really is almost perfect, Alice."

"I just…I don't trust him. He seems…maybe too perfect."

I rolled my eyes. "No such thing as too perfect, sparky. So what's up with you and the best friend?"

"The best friend is fucktastic. I think I am in love." I swear Alice moaned as she talked about him.

She was always one to move fast and fall hard. "Al, be careful. I'd hate to see him burn you."

"Look who's talking, B. You are head over heels with boss man and it's been the same amount of time. You were just talking shit about him a bit ago for humping his hand and dreaming about you and now you've bedded him."

"Shit, when you put it that way, we need BA, Boyfriends Anonymous."

Alice busted out laughing. "You're fucking nuts, B."

"No more nuts than you."

Alice hung up after telling me to 'suck it.'

I rolled over in bed, thinking of Edward laying in it.

Was I deep in like Alice said? Was I hooked and pulled in? Did I care about him as more than just a good time?

_Fuck!_

I threw my phone to the floor before digging the heels of my palms against my eyes.

_This can't be happening. I can't be falling for…_

I shook my head and grunted.

I closed my eyes and laid back, but all I thought of was Edward.

_Fuck!_

I sat up in bed and turned on the TV. Cartoon Network always cured me of stupid ass crushes.

_He's my boss for fucks sake. I can't let myself fall for him._

"_Like, wow! Look at all them fingerprints! Not my hand, silly, that door….Ha-ha-ha." _

"_Freddy, we got something." _

"_Just as I thought – fingerprints." _

"_Wait a minute, ghosts can't leave fingerprints."_

_Oh, Daphne, ghosts can't leave fingerprints, but Edward Cullen sure can._

I shut the TV off because even cartoons were making me think of him.

I jumped out of bed when I heard something against my window. Picking up my trusty baseball bat, I made my way to the window. I took a few deep breaths to gain my courage before I flung the curtain back and raised my bat.

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the intruder, but the intruder was Edward who was suddenly hanging on for dear life from a branch on the tree outside of my window. "Wha-Why are you here?"

"Care to help me back up?" he asked, out of breath.

I stood there, staring at him for a few moments. "Help me, Bella?"

"Shit, yeah. Sorry." I held my hand out to him and he managed to pull himself up and into my room with little help from me. Thank God for that.

Once he was on two feet again, I asked him again, "Why are you here?"

"I just…I had to see you. After Emmett left, I was in meeting after meeting and by the time I got out, you were gone and I just, I needed to see you." He took a step toward me. I wanted to take one back from him, but I was drawn to him. I needed him. My body needed his.

I took the remaining step toward him, just as he wrapped his arms around me. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of my head.

"God, Bella, I am so addicted to you. I need you in a way I never needed another before."

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Then take me." As foolish as I knew it was, I knew my feelings and even if it blew up in my face, I would know that I, Bella Swan, for once did something that I wanted to do; for once not worrying of the consequences.

I lifted myself onto my tip-toes and kissed his jaw. His five o'clock shadow prickled my lips and I wanted more. I kissed him once, twice, three times more before he lifted me around my waist and carried me to my bed.

"We need to be quiet, Charlie is-."

"He is resting peacefully. My dad gave him a new nighttime prescription to help him sleep."

"Did I ever tell you that your dad is amazing?"

"No, you hadn't and can you please not mention him while I am trying to get you naked?"

I giggled and helped him get my shirt off. "Sure thing."

Once my shirt was over my head, our lips met.

_Fuck, he could do amazing things with his lips and tongue._

Edward laid me flat on the bed and started to kiss down my body. He kissed over each breast, lightly licking the peak of each nipple.

_Fuck my body begged for more._

He slowly pulled my pants down over my hips, thighs, calves and feet. I watched him as he slowly took in what he was seeing. He looked at me like it was the first time.

"Every time I see you, I swear you get more and more perfect." Our eyes met and I could tell what he was silently asking.

Like he even had to ask.

I nodded and he hooked his fingers around my panties, but instead of pulling, he tore. I heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping and he was on me. His fingers rubbed over my clit before he slid a finger into me. He slowly moved it in and out of me.

_Fucking Heaven!_

But before I could get used to the sensation, I was hit with another. He lifted my right leg and placed his lips on the bone of my ankle and slowly kissed his way up to the inside of my leg while he still moved his fingers inside of me.

His lips grazed over my wet center before he pulled his fingers out, sucked them clean, and used his right hand to lift my left leg and placed a finger from his other hand back in me. My body shook and my insides tightened. I felt myself come all over him. His fingers coated in me, he pulled them out and sucked them clean too.

"Fuck, Bella, you taste better than I would have imagined," he said before I felt his tongue on my clit. He sucked and licked it like it was his last meal. I felt my body tighten again and I worried if I would pass out from pleasure once again.

"Fuck, Edward." I grunted as I came undone again, but this time on his tongue.

He stood up quickly and discarded his clothing, before he climbed back on top of me. He kissed my lips and I could taste myself on him as he slid into me. I almost came again on contact.

The things he did to me…were amazing.

"God, Bella, ungh." Edward sped up, thrusting harder into me.

I clawed my nails at his back as I tried to find a way to get him deeper into me.

His thrusts got less in sync and jerkier. I felt my body tighten around him.

"Uhhh, God, fucking shit. Yes!" I tightened my legs around his ass and my arms around his neck. As my orgasm took over me, I bit down on his shoulder to stifle my moans.

Edward grunted and twitched in me.

He pushed in a little deeper before he stopped. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Amazing, Bella. You are amazing."

He slid out and rolled off of me.

"You are too, Edward."

He laid on his back and pulled me so my head was on his shoulder.

I ran my hand over his chest and kissed his peck.

_Damn, he is really toned. _

"Stay with me?"

Silence.

I worried he would say no and the longer the silence dragged on, the more I was sure the moment would end.

He turned his head toward me, and lifted my chin with his fingers so we were face to face.

"Bella, baby, there is nowhere else I would rather be."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Proposal**

Bella curled into me. "I'm happy you want to be here with me," she whispered as she yawned.

As happy as I was that she was happy, I had never stayed the night with a girl; ever!

Staying the night meant some form of commitment, and that was just not me.

But she was amazing. She was perfect, and in some strange way, she was all I ever wanted.

Her breathing changed and I knew she was asleep.

I touched her face with my fingertips and she rolled closer to me. She rolled into my side and nuzzled her face against my chest.

"I love you," I whispered. I don't know why I said it, but I knew I meant it - at least on some level.

I kissed her nose and ran my fingers down her cheek. She nuzzled closer, mumbling in her sleep, back at me. I held my breath, part of me hoping she would say it back, but the other part knowing there was no way that she would.

Even still, in my arms, she was Heaven. She was perfect, and she was mine.

I wrapped my other arm around her and breathed her in as I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**BPOV**

Since moving back to Washington, I was no longer used to the sun. But this morning the sun shone brightly through my curtains, directly into my eyes, waking me. But I was so warm that I didn't want to get up. And Hell, I was cozy comfy and what the fuck? Naked.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and remembered the previous night.

_Oh last night…_

I reached my hand out and felt. There was a warm body next to mine, steadily breathing in and out.

I cracked my eye open just a bit before I shut it tight again.

_Oh fuck. I slept with my boss…not that I already hadn't slept with him, but he stayed the night, in my bed, while naked. Not that I hadn't stayed in his bed, but I hadn't been naked, and the situation was different. There had been no walk of shame._

_Wait, we are in my bed. He will do the walk of shame…right out the window._

_Fuck!_

"Edward, Edward, wake up!" I whispered. I shook him and wanted to yell, but I didn't want to wake Charlie.

_Shit! Charlie!_

Edward mumbled and wrapped his arm around me, rolling to his side, effectively pinning me down.

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

"Edward! Wake up! You have to go before Charlie wakes up."

He mumbled some more and rolled.

His morning wood pressed against my side, and I really wanted him to wake up, but for a different reason.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear. I reached my hand down between us and grabbed him. "Wake up, baby."

He groaned and responded by thrusting his pelvis toward my hand.

"Ah, fuck, Bella," Edward moaned in a husky, sleepy voice.

"Please, Edward."

Quicker than I would have thought, he was awake, at full attention and thrusting into me.

There would be no walk of shame for him that morning.

I moaned louder than I would have liked. I clawed at his back, harder than I was sure he would have liked.

My toes curled and my eyes rolled back as I tensed around Edward.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward panted into my hair. He stopped his movement and rested his forehead on mine.

"Amazing morning after," I smiled at him.

He swallowed. "That, that it was."

After sneaking Edward out the front door while Charlie was in the bathroom I felt empty.

I had never wanted someone as badly as I wanted him to come back and be in my bed.

I quickly turned my frown upside down when Alice texted, asking me to meet her for drinks that night. I quickly agreed as I shuffled around, slowly getting ready for work.

"Hey, Bells, can you come here?" Charlie yelled from his new perch on the Lazy-Boy recliner in the living room.

Once a day he went up and down the stairs. It was better than the constant bed rest. He was also able to walk back and forth to the kitchen twice daily.

I buttoned the last button on my shirt, well rather, the last one that I was _going_ to button and headed down the stairs, heels in hand.

"What's up, Ch-dad?" I checked my reflection in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

There was a faint red mark on the base of my neck, by my shoulder.

_Meh._

I looked as if I had been fucked, but no one would know by whom.

_Right?_

"Well, I just, oh well, shit kid." I finally looked at him and he looked scared, worried, constipated in the face. It was weird. Charlie never got nervous. "I guess there is no easy way to ask this, but did you have someone in your room last night? I swore I heard voices, male voices, and I know you are a grown woman and are only living under my roof to be of help to me, but if you have someone over, I think I would be okay with it…maybe."

"Dad, I may have, but I would rather pretend like this conversation never took place. Okay?"

He nodded and I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Thank God, Charlie was still easy to please.

"I will be at the office today and then I am going out with Alice after work. If you need me, just call."

He nodded again and I left him to his TV.

I grabbed a bagel and took off to see my…whatever he was.

* * *

><p>I got to work a half an hour late; mostly because I had a hard time getting out of bed.<p>

When I arrived at work, Jessica was in a heated discussion with a temp that I had seen once or twice before. I think her name was Barbie, or Bambi or Bree- something different.

I skipped my way past her, hoping that she wouldn't notice I was tardy.

I jumped on my computer to email Edward, A.K.A., Mr. Cullen, A.K.A., Wonder Fingers, recently upgraded from Mr. Hand Humper. I no longer blamed him. His hand was skilled.

His office door was closed, and after the previous day, I wasn't knocking on it unless I knew it was only him inside. Another run-in with Emmett was not what I needed that morning.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

April 12th, 2011, 9:45 A.M.

Subject: Sorry

Dear Mr. Cullen

My sincerest apologies for being tardy to work today. I had a difficult time getting out of bed this morning. I would say that it would never happen again, but I am unable to promise you that. If, for any reason, you would like to discuss this issue in detail, please make me aware.

Again, sorry for being late.

Bella

While I waited for Edward to answer me, I filed my nails, sorted some inter-office mail and answered the phones, obviously not in that order.

My computer chirped, notifying me that I had an email from just the other side of that door.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

April 12th, 2011, 10:08 A.M.

Subject: You better be

Isabella

If I have to deal with the *cough* bitch *cough* in my office, you had better be very sorry and be willing to make it up to me.

Oh, and tell the temp agency Bree isn't allowed back…EVER!

Edward

Part of me wanted to email him back, but the other part knew that he was pissed, and probably at me since I was late, so someone else let 'someone not allowed' into his office.

There was only one person I knew that would cause Edward to be that annoyed. Tanya.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. She had been in there for a while.

_Should I help him?_

Obviously he was at his desk. He could ask for assistance if needed.

_What if he was assisting her like he assisted me on that very same desk?_

I felt my face flush and my body tense.

Wait. What? Why did I care?

'_Because he means a lot to you.'_

_Shut up._

'_You know it's true.'_

_Yeah. So?_

My inner demons were going at it and I needed a break.

I got up from my desk, praying the two of them would come to an agreement before I got back from my coffee break.

I took my sweet time getting my coffee and a danish, passing over the donuts. I couldn't bring myself to eat a donut and manage to keep a straight face yet.

By the time I got back to my desk, the door to Edward's office was open.

"Isabella, come here."

_Frick!_

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I responded as I walked into his office.

"Why so late?" He was sitting on the edge of his desk, looking extremely sexy. He was in a deep navy colored suit and a nice crisp shirt.

_How I wouldn't love to wrinkle it._

"Sorry, I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning."

"Please close the door." I did as he asked. Once it was closed, he lifted himself up off the side of the desk and walked toward me. "I mean, I had a hard time getting out of bed, had to travel to dress and I was on time." He winked at me and I bit my lip in an attempt to hold in a moan.

He reached out and took my cup of coffee.

_Sweet. Office sex, again!_

But, no. Instead, he took a sip of my coffee and cringed. I guessed he didn't like my creamer.

"Hey, dude. That's mine. Swiper, no swiping."

Edward looked like he was about to choke on the coffee.

Once he swallowed, he opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Did you really just say that, Dora?"

I cocked my head to the side. "How do you know it's Dora?"

"Dad has a sister with a late-in-life child. I watch her once in a while. She adores Dora and she is three, like most Dora fans."

"Blow me, Dickleberry Finn! Dora is the shit and she has effectively increased my fluency in Spanish."

Edward smiled and laughed. "I swear I need to check your ID and make sure you are legal every time you make a cartoon reference, but then you swear and go all sailor mouth on me and I know you are legal."

"You know you love it."

He set my coffee down, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "You know I do."

I laid my head in his chest and breathed him in.

"Will you come over tonight?" he asked.

"I have plans."

"Oh?" He pulled me back a little to look at my face.

"With Alice."

"Ah. Well after?"

"I'll try. It will depend on Charlie."

"Know I will miss you if I can't see you."

_Oh, Edward, I will miss you too_.

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed his neck. "I'll be there. I need to get a matching hickey on my other shoulder."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Proposal**

I met Alice at a local pub. As much as I thought about canceling on her to get my fuck on with Edward, I thought it better to spend some time with her.

I pulled into the pub and was met with Alice standing outside with Jasper's arm around her.

What happened to girl's night?

Fucking bitch.

"Alice, what the piss?"

"He's just leaving. He didn't want to leave me here waiting for you by myself."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and her saying goodbye outside the pub. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a mai tai as I waited for Alice.

"Appletini, please," Alice said as she sat down.

"So, you are getting serious, huh?"

"You could say that."

"I did say that. You and him are attached at the hip obviously. I mean he can't even leave you outside a bar alone."

"He didn't think it was safe."

"Alice, it's Forks. It's always safe here."

"So what about Edward and you?"

"Way to change the subject, Allie. Edward is good. We're good."

"Really?" Alice turned and looked at me. I looked at her. Her face showed that she saw what I was holding back.

"Really. I think I am hooked."

"Hooked how?" She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She took a quick sip of her drink.

"Allie, I think I'm in love."

Alice dropped her glass to the bar top, spilling it all over.

"What the fuck, woman?" I jumped back in an attempt to not get covered in alcohol.

"You haven't loved anyone since…"

"Yeah, I know. I never planned to get feelings for him either, but Alice, you should see him. He is sweet and caring and he makes me want to love. To feel."

"Bellie, are you sure it isn't just the good sex?"

"Allie, I've had good sex since Peter. It's not just the sex. It's the tingles that shoot through my body. It's the way my belly feels when he is near. It's so much more. When he touches me, even a simple stroke to my arm, I want to melt into him and never leave. Allie, what's happening to me?"

"You are growing up, Bellie bean." Alice wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple.

I wrapped my arm around her as well. "I don't know all about that, but whatever it is, it scares me."

"Don't be scared. Edward will treat you good."

"Allie, yesterday you said you didn't trust him…"

"Yeah well, Jasper told me he is very trusting."

I nodded my head and hugged my friend closer. Alice, needy and bitchy, she was still one of the only friends I had.

Hugging her tightly, I felt a warm body very close to my side. I tensed a little with my arms around Alice before I let myself take a deep breath.

The smell of the cologne seemed somewhat familiar. My mind ran through all the men that I knew who wore that scent, but I couldn't quite place it.

The owner of the smell cleared his throat and I turned quickly to face whoever it was, dragging Alice a bit with me.

"Well, well, well, does Edward know you swing both ways?"

"No, and I know you won't tell him because it would ruin your fantasies."

"Who the fuck are you talking to my husband like that?" A tall, blonde, that if I was a lesbian, I would fuck snipped at me.

Didn't expect that.

"Rose, this is Bella, Edward's assistant. Bella, my wife, Rose."

"Emmett, you didn't strike me as the being married type." I held my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, Rose." My words ripped right thought her. _Opps._

She was stiff; she reached for my hand and in a very girlish way, shook it.

"Pleasant to meet you, Bella. Rosalie Hale McCarty. So you are Edward's assistant?"

Emmett coughed and it was not put past me on the emphasis of her last names.

Her mother and her father in law owned the company I worked for…and for that guy that I screwed on a daily basis.

"So, who is this?" Emmett asked, looking past me.

"Emmett, this is Alice, a longtime friend of mine."

"Jasper's Alice?"

"That would be me!" Alice extended her hand and shook Emmett's.

Rose glared from Alice to me then back to her and me. This woman was stiff and definitely not what I would have figured Emmett to be with.

Rose pulled on Emmett's sleeve, bringing him down the inch to her level. She whispered something into his ear, before looking at Alice and me, very pissed off like.

"Ladies, it has been lovely," Rose elbowed him, "but we need to go."

Alice and I said 'bye,' as Rose dragged Emmett away.

"Wow, what a bitch."

Alice snorted and I slammed my drink back.

"You're right, she is a bitch," Alice laughed.

After that, Alice and I drank back drinks, some that we paid for, some that guys ordered for us. It had been since that day I saw Edward humping himself that we had last been out together. It was nice to be with her.

By the time the bartender cut us off, I asked Alice a very important question, "If you have more than one penis, is it peni, or penises?"

"Defiantly, peni." Alice laughed and pulled out her phone. "Gonna call Jasper to come get me."

Alice called Jasper and we sat in the parking lot singing loudly for everyone to hear.

It was almost like Christmas Cheer.

"Oh well shit, look at our girls," Jasper said.

Edward climbed out of Jasper's truck and walked toward me.

"Baby, what did you do to yourself?" Edward crouched down in front of me.

"I dunno," I slurred.

"Where are your keys? Let me drive you home."

I handed him my purse. I was pretty sure in the process I dumped out the contents.

Edward wrapped an arm around me that lifted me off the ground.

That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

**EPOV**

Jasper called me at nine-thirty and asked me to come with him to the pub that Bella and Alice were at. He said he got some jacked up message from Alice and he was worried.

When we got there, Bella and Alice were sitting on the concrete in the parking lot. At least they were next to the building and not in the middle of it.

It looked as if maybe they had been kicked out. I hoped they hadn't, but with how drunk they were looking, who knew.

I asked Bella for her keys and she ended up dumping out her purse on the side walk. I picked up her shit, pocketed her keys and carried her to her car.

She rolled into my chest and flung her arm over my shoulder. She nuzzled her face into my neck as she started to snore.

Oh fuck.

I set Bella in the passenger seat and got in.

I sat there debating to take her home or to my place. I wasn't sure which would be better. We had no work tomorrow, but Bella had her dad. I didn't want to keep her with me and risk him being alone all night.

_Fuck!_

It was only ten so I figured it wouldn't hurt…I broke rule number five in my book and I went through Bella's purse and got her phone. I scrolled through until I found 'home' and I pressed send.

"Hey Kid."

"Uh, Mr. Swan?"

"Hello?" Ruffling. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my daughter?"

"Mr. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of your daughters."

"Where is she? You _do_ know I am with the police."

"Yes, Mr. Swan, I am sure everyone knows that. Look, I am Carlisle's son, your cardiologist. Bella is a little drunk. I went and picked her up at the pub. Is there a nurse there with you?"

"Uh, um, yes."

"Okay, then I'm going keep Bella for the night."

"You're not taking advantage of my little angel, are you?"

I snorted in an attempt to not laugh at him. Pretty sure his 'angel' took advantage of me.

"No, sir, not at all."

"Very well then, Edward. If I don't hear from her first thing tomorrow morning, you will have a shit load of cops at your home."

"Yes, sir."

I shook my head and disconnected the call.

Bella was snoring in the seat next to me, a bit of drool falling from her lips. I reached over and wiped it off with the end of my sleeve.

I placed the palm of my hand on her cheek. She snuggled into it and sighed.

God, I was so attached to her.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment. I parked and got out of the car. I threw Bella's phone back into her purse and threw it over my shoulder.

_God, I must have looked gay._

Bella partially walked, partially hung on me while we went to the door of my apartment.

I led her in the apartment and then to my bedroom.

I lay her on the bed and I pulled off her shoes.

With little help from her I undressed her and redressed her in a pair of my sweatpants and a tee shirt.

I tucked her in and got ready for bed.

I hated that whenever Bella was in my bed, it was because she was hurt or unconscious.

I got ready for bed, taking a few extra moments to stare at her.

Amazing. Even passed out drunk, she was amazing.

I climbed in next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

She curled up closer to me.

"Mmm, goodnight, Edward."

I kissed her forehead one last time before I moved around a bit to get comfortable. I had just closed my eyes as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you still hump yourself…think of me? No strawberries are…." She mumbled and squirmed in my arms. She seemed restless.

I started to worry that she was going to puke on me.

She wiggled and then stopped. Her hand rested right over my heart. "Ghosts…footprints…Edward."

She took a deep breath and I ran my hand through her hair, lightly brushing back the small pieces that fell into her face.

"Mmm, I love you, Hand Humper."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Proposal**

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

Where was I?

I blinked. It looked familiar… I knew I had been here before. Then, like the idiot I was in the mornings; I realized it was Edward's room. I was in his bed, again.

Warm arms wrapped tight around me. An even warmer body pressed against my backside, which thankfully was clothed.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to remember how I got here…

Bar… drinking… drinking… Emmett… blonde bitch… drinking… drinking… passed out…

Hmmm…..

I closed my eyes again and let myself feel him.

I didn't care how I got here, as long as I was here.

How was it that now, after so much time of not wanting anything to do with the long term, I found someone that fits me perfectly, yet in theory, I shouldn't have?

He is my boss, my superior, and on so many levels, this is wrong.

But something so wrong can't feel so right; can it? Because, God, it felt so fucking right.

It was like my stomach was in knots yet full of butterflies all at the same time. My feet were warm yet cold. It was prefect in so many ways that it shouldn't be.

I felt Edward stir behind me before he placed a kiss on the back on my head.

I wiggled back against him, grinding my ass into his pennie winkle.

"You awake, drunkie?"

"Is that what I am?" Wow, it hurts to talk.

"After last night, I would say so." He leaned up and kissed my temple. "I'm going to go get you some juice and Tylenol. While I do that, you need to call your father."

Edward jumped up from the bed as I rolled over. "My father?" I cringed and shut my eyes tight. "Ouch. It's loud in my head."

"Baby, he didn't trust me; he thought I was going to kill you when I called to tell him you were not coming home."

"Why did you do that?" Oh, he was so sexy when looking awkward.

"Because I didn't want him to worry… I thought I was being helpful."

"Fuck!"

"Should I not have?"

I shook my head no. "He knew I was going out. Your dad okayed him home alone for a few hours, and said that with the new medication he would be okay while sleeping."

"I'm so sorry, baby."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Just get me my phone and maybe some coffee."

Edward handed me my purse and headed to the door.

"Hey," I called to him just as he was half way out the door.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know my home number to call him?"

"I went in your purse. I know it breaks every rule in the book, but I thought-"

"Oh, once my head stops pounding, I'm so kicking your ass." I laughed as he ran the rest of the way out of the door and down the hall…but then I stopped, because laughing was hurting my head even more.

I looked at my phone, dreading this call. I hit send and said a prayer.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Are you okay? Did that boy try and hurt you?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Seriously? No, he has been the perfect gentleman. I drank too much. It happens."

"Bells, you know you shouldn't drink so much and then go home with some strange man, you should know better!" And now stern father. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, stop. I am grown, an adult. I don't need you to go all parental on me. I am an adult. And Edward, a stranger? He is your doctor's son. He's not a stranger."

"Yeah, I think he said something about being a Cullen."

"So have some trust."

"People lie." There was annoyance in his voice.

"Dad… "

"Sorry, kid."

"I'll be home later. Now relax, you don't need to work your heart up."

I hung up with him after I reassured him again that Edward was trustworthy.

I lay back down and looked around Edward's room.

My pants and shirt were neatly folded on the chair in the corner of his room.

I looked down at myself, dressed in his sweats.

_What a gentleman._

Edward cleared his throat as he walked back in the room.

I looked up and smiled at him.

Was I falling for him? Like really and truly falling for him?

He sat on the bed next to me. He set a cup of coffee on the nightstand as he handed me a cup of juice and then some pills.

"Tylenol. You need it, baby." He smiled at me then ran his hand down my face.

Had he called me baby before?

I scrunched my eyes closed and tried to think back. If he had, I didn't remember.

To hear him call me baby made my toes curl. My insides released butterflies.

Amazing.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry."

"Maybe you're still a little drunk, huh?"

"Yeah… maybe." Or maybe I am just drunk on you.

His hand took mine that held the pills and moved it toward my mouth.

With his assistance, and not because I couldn't do it alone, but because I didn't want to, he helped me take the three pills.

I leaned back against his headboard and watched him move around the room.

He went into the bathroom and I sat there, staring at the door.

He came out dressed and fresh looking.

"Want to get breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Food? Do you want to get some?"

Maybe because I was still drunk, or because I was just a kid at heart, I broke into a fit of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

Through my laughter and a snort I got out, "Get some."

Edward's jaw dropped and part of me wanted to stop laughing. I worried I was making him think that I was just a kid, that I was not worthy of him or his time and that he would leave.

Unfortunately for me, my childish side always won over, plus I think was still intoxicated, and I just kept laughing.

"God damn, Isabella Swan, you are one strange character, but I love it."

And then I stopped laughing, because he said my name and love in the same sentence. Granted, it wasn't 'I love you, Isabella Swan', but there was a love in there.

"Oh me."

"Oh you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I get slower with drunk brain. What were we talking about?"

"Food, Isabella. We were talking about food."

Yes, Edward, food and love.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh, fuuuck!" I pulled up the back of Edward's shirt to claw at his skin.<p>

Edward removed his mouth from my neck. "Bella, shit that hurts."

"Shut up and keep kissing," I panted.

He moved his mouth back to my neck and the exposed portion of my chest. His hands tightened around my waist and I couldn't have been closer to him if I wanted to be. We were as close as close could get.

I tugged on his shirt again and he broke the kiss, reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head.

His mouth was on mine, with light kisses as he pulled at the bottom of his sweater that I still wore.

Somewhere in the whole food and love thing, we forgot about eating.

Edward came to sit next to me on the bed to help get me up, but I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay there with him forever.

Luckily for me, he didn't protest.

I didn't need more and I didn't need to be in his pants, I just needed him.

Somewhere, deep inside of me, my feelings for him were intense, raging to get out; I needed to locate them and set them free.

I prayed that by being physical with my pants still on that I would be able to find that and see if he felt the same.

The way he touched me, kissed me, was with me, I was sure that there was some part, maybe just a small part of him that did feel the same for me as I did for him.

Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"God, Bella, you are… shit."

I kissed his jaw and down his neck because I knew he wasn't calling me shit, he was just having a hard time getting his words together.

Normally, I might have asked him if he thought I was shit or even _the_ shit, but right now, in this moment, I didn't want to ruin it. So I kissed him and touched him and let my hands move.

My fingers ran over the defined muscles of Edward's chest.

My tongue followed my fingers over all of the crevices of his muscles.

"B-Bella." His voice was raspy, turned on. I could see the strain in his pants. He wanted more.

Shit, I wanted more…but I wanted this, too.

"Huh?" I asked as I started to kiss my way back up his stomach and chest.

"I… I want you."

I broke away from my kisses and lifted myself up on my knees. Edward was leaning back on his elbows.

Fuck, he was sexy.

"I know you do."

He looked at me like he expected me to say something more, but silence rang between us.

"That's all?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him and climbed off the bed. I slid his sweatpants down my legs, along with my underwear.

I stood there, bare before him and he reached out for me. He stood as he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me up onto the bed and laid me flat. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall around his ankles. His boxers soon joined them as he kicked them across the room.

Edward slid into me slowly. His movements were not as needy as the kissing was when it first started.

His left hand took hold of my wrists above my head. His right hand palmed my tit and pinched my nipple.

We moaned together as he matched his movements on my tit to his thrusts.

"I love being with you," he moaned out. His eyes closed and he stilled his movements just for a moment.

"I do too," I moaned back.

He released my wrists and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him flush with me. His movements slowed to the point where we were barely moving.

He brushed the hair that had fallen onto my face away. His lips met mine and he kissed me as his movements quickened.

He kissed me through my orgasm and through his as well.

He twitched inside of me and dripped sweat above me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this time with him because I knew it wouldn't last.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight? Not because you have to, or because you are drunk or hurt; but because you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>She said she loved me in her sleep… I mean, she was drunk, but it does still count, right?<p>

Shit.

I stayed up until the sun was just peaking over the horizon. I thought about what all of this would mean for us. For her, for me, for our respective jobs.

I knew that Duane wouldn't care, but there was a building full of people that would care.

They would not be impressed that the next in line was fucking his secretary. However, I wasn't just fucking her. I was falling in love with her. I was falling deeply in love with her. I worried it was one sided. I worried that if I acted on my feelings they wouldn't be returned, but then she said, "I love you." Yes, it was followed by Hand Humper, but it was still what she called me once upon a time.

When she woke up I wanted to tell her that I loved her, too. To her face, I wanted to tell her, but was it too soon?

Even knowing how she felt, would she claim those feelings in a conscious state? Or would she reject her feelings?

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I did best and I ignored it all.

When Bella pulled me to her when I tried to get her up to go for food, I wanted to give in and tell her I loved her.

I almost did… twice.

I wanted to tell her, shout it for everyone to hear, that I was deeply in love with her, but mid make out was not the time to tell her… nor was mid orgasm… so I didn't. I waited.

It was still only morning, but I was already dreading being away from her tonight.

I held myself over her as both of our hearts slowed down.

"Bella?" Her eyes were closed and she had such a sweet look on her face. She looked happy, content, with me.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight? Not because you have to, or because you are drunk or hurt, but because you want to."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

I kissed her forehead before I rolled off of her. She rolled to me, throwing her leg over my torso.

She rubbed on my semi and I almost reacted. Almost.

I ran my hands through her hair.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She lifted herself onto her elbow to look at me. "You do know if I stay tonight we are watching cartoons, right?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Planned for this to go up much earlier today, but I cuddled with my son and we passed out. Got to love holiday weekends.**

**The Proposal**

The door swung open as we stepped onto the porch.

Charlie stood just inside the door with his shotgun pointed right at my chest.

_Great…_

"What the fuck, Dad? Put that down."

"Sorry, B, wasn't sure if this guy was holding you hostage."

I tried my best to contain my laughter, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job, because Charlie jerked the gun forward just a bit. The barrel hit my chest.

"Mr. Swan, I promise you that I have not been holding her hostage. She has stayed of her own free will." I raised my hands in surrender.

Charlie chuckled. "You are a fun one to screw with." He lowered the gun and set it against wall. "Come in, kids." He turned around and started to walk into the house.

"Dad, should you be up like this? Did the doctor say that it was okay to be holding weapons again?"

"It wasn't loaded, B. Don't worry." Charlie made his way to his recliner and took a seat. Even sitting, he was pretty intimidating.

I looked over at Bella and she was rolling her eyes. "Sorry about that."

I leaned down so only she would be able to hear me. "It's worth it, if it's what it takes to have you." I lightly kissed the side of her head.

She pulled back and smiled up at me. "Don't think smooth words will get you out of trouble. I still haven't forgotten that you called him." She pointed at her dad with that.

She winked, smacked my ass then skipped ahead of me. "So, Dad, I'm going to stay with Mr. Cullen tonight."

_Why did she have to call me that? It made me sound like I was her elder or some shit._

Charlie turned in his chair and looked at me where I was still standing in the entryway. I was sure I looked insanely anxious.

"Son, would you mind coming over here? We need to talk. Isabella, to your room."

"Charlie, I'm an adult."

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed into me. "It has nothing to do with him wanting to control you, go upstairs. I'll handle this," I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and left me, alone with her father, who was now sitting on the edge of his chair, glaring at me.

"Sir-"

"Don't you sir me. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Intentions?" This was _not_ what I expected!

"Yes, intentions! My Isabella is young and impressionable and I will be damned if she is going to be coerced into doing whatever it is you want from her, pretty boy!"

Was he for real?

"Sir, I care greatly for your daughter. I would never do something to her that she didn't want…"

"So you are saying you _have_ done something to her?"

Fuck my life.

"Uh…"

"Is that all you have to say? And here I thought you were intellectual."

"Sir," I paused and took a step closer to the chair. I leaned down so I was close to his face. Part of me thought maybe he would punch me, but that didn't matter. "I care for your daughter more than you could ever imagine. I will take good care of her, I promise."

I prayed he trusted me.

"Okay, but if you hurt her-"

"I won't."

"Then we won't have any problems." He winked at me before settling back into his chair and turning on the TV.

_This is one fucking weird family._

* * *

><p>"So what was that about?" Bella asked when I walked into her room. She was lying on her bed, with her pillow propped against the headboard and well, she was half naked.<p>

"Uh…Bella." Words escaped me as she uncrossed then recrossed her legs. The barely-there lace that covered her was teasing me.

"Come here." She curled her finger, beckoning me to her.

I took a step toward her. She looked fucking spectacular. But then it hit me, we were still in her room, in her father's house and he had a gun.

I was fond of my balls. I wanted to keep them.

"Baby, we can't."

She moaned. "Say it again."

"We can't…"

"No, what you said before that."

"Baby?"

She closed her eyes and a smile graced her face. "Yeah, that."

I climbed up on her bed. "I will call you baby all night long if you put on some clothes before your dad comes up here." I put my hand on her bare belly and kissed her temple.

"He won't be back up here until later…we would have time." She turned her head and looked at me. We were nose to nose, her stomach rising and falling under my hand with every breath she took.

I closed my eyes. "We need to wait. I don't need your father waiting and shooting me once I go back down there."

She sighed and rolled away from me. "Fine." She jumped up, left the lace on and threw a pair of sweatpants over top.

I lay on her bed, watching her as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. I just realized that it was a bit damp. She must have showered while I was down with her dad.

"What you staring at?" she asked as she smiled at me.

"Just you." She was beautiful and so natural. In sweats and no makeup she looked better than most women did after hours of pampering.

"Well stop, you're freakin' me out." She pulled a duffle bag out of her closet and threw some clothes into it. Definitely more than one night's worth of clothes. She left the room and I followed her with my eyes. She came back with a hair brush and her toothbrush.

"Ready to go, baby?"

"Oh, Edward, so very ready." She held her hand out for me to take. I reached for her and pulled her to me.

She giggled as she fell onto me. "What was that for? I thought you wanted to stay out of bed?"

"Just want to feel you on me." I brushed a piece of hair back out of her face.

The moment was right. I should tell her… now.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"I-"

"Isabella, you and that pretty boy get down here! I don't need to be a grandpa!"

And my moment, ruined!

* * *

><p>I wanted to carry Bella into my apartment... but I figured that was too matrimonial, so I carried her bag while she walked.<p>

"Sorry about my dad. I won't use any of the stuff he gave me," she said as we made our way from the parking lot to my door.

When we left her room and went back down to where Charlie sat, again holding his rifle, he lectured Bella on safety. Just when I thought he was going to give her a box of condoms, he handed her a pocket knife, with a blade that was longer than legal standards, and some mace.

"Uh, not to worry. He has every right to be nervous about you staying with some strange man." I smiled at her.

"Edward, you are far from strange."

I fumbled getting the key into the lock… I guess it would help if I was looking at the lock instead of her.

"So, what cartoons are we watching tonight, baby?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"Um, well I was thinking we would look and see if The Power Puff Girls are on," she replied as she headed toward the balcony window.

"And why that one? What is special about the, uh, Power Puff Girls?"

"Well, because they are just like me." Oh, her expression was classic. She looked appalled and amused at once.

"You're like a cartoon character?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"Mr. Cullen, I guess you didn't know," she paused and walked back toward me, "but I'm sugar and spice and everything nice." She smiled and winked.

_Uh, okay…_

"Do you not agree?" Her voice was light and carefree.

"Oh, baby, I agree… I think." I smiled at her and she smiled back before getting on her tip toes and kissing my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her across the room. I pressed her back against the wall and my front against hers.

She let out a moan before I covered her mouth with mine. Our tongues teased each other.

Her fingers ran through my hair. She tugged on the ends and I was on fire. I needed more.

I pulled her away from the wall and carried her to my bed, where I wanted to show her with actions what my words had yet to tell her.

* * *

><p>'Sugar, spice, and everything nice… These were the ingredients chosen… To create the perfect little girls… But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient… to the concoction - Chemical X… Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born… '<p>

Bella was wrapped in my sheets. Her head was lying on my chest, and I ran my fingers through her hair as we watched The Power Puff Girls.

This was a first.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Which power puff girl do you think I am like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which one? Blossom, Bubbles or Buttercup?"

"Uh… baby, this is the first time I have ever watched this show, so um…"

"Well, Blossom is the commander. She keeps shit in check, kinda. And Bubbles, well she is joy and the laughter. And Buttercup could kick your ass. Which one am I the most like?"

"I would, uh, say Bubbles?"

Is she for real? Love must really be blind because this is the most insane conversation I've ever had.

The power puff girls were keeping the people of Townsville, really Townsville, safe and I was lost on Bella. She would giggle at something funny in the cartoon and I watched the smile on her face change. She was playing with the hair on my lower belly while she watched.

It was the most erotic and innocent thing all at the same time.

The three little girls who were too young to be out alone had just taken down the evil villain, Mojo Jojo. The end credits started to roll. Had that much time passed?

I was thinking of ways to tell Bella that I loved her. I knew I needed to tell her before too much more time passed. Over dinner? With wine and roses? At a park as the sun set? I briefly considered in the shower, but she would probably get hurt so… maybe not that one. Either way, there were so many options…

"Edward?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Uh, no… too focused on you and my love for you…

"Sorry."

"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to order in for dinner."

"I love you."

"Wha?"

Oh… I said that out loud…


	22. Chapter 22

**The Proposal**

He looked, for lack of a better word, frightened!

He said he loves me! ME! He loves me!

And I answer with a half a word. I didn't even manage to spit those three words back at him. The three words that I had been dreaming about saying to him for days and days.

"That was stupid! I shouldn't have said that."

I moved off of his chest. I needed to look at him as I said it back to him.

Batman started to play in the background and though a classic cartoon, this was not the time for that. I shut the TV off and turned all my attention to Edward. He was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed.

Was he going to cry?

Shit!

"Edward?" My voice was quiet. I sounded like the little kid I acted like most of the time.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "You're not just saying it to make me happy?"

"Never."

He jumped up and was on his knees before me, hands on my face.

"Isabella, I love you. So much!"

His lips met mine before I could give him a reply. The kiss was slow, meaningful. It displayed our love for one another.

I ran my hands through his hair. His moved from my face; one to behind my neck, the other to my lower back.

He broke the kiss, panting and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you, too, Edward. So very much."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

She said it back! And it was better than I ever could have imagined. To lay with her and get to be with her, knowing that we both wanted more than to just fuck, was the best fucking thing ever!

She stayed the night and it was the best night of sleep I had gotten in a long time. She curled into me. She rested her head on my chest. She said my name over and over in her sleep. Always attached to 'I love you'.

I hated when she left Sunday night. It was difficult. I wanted her to stay, but she said she had to work in the morning.

I wanted to tell her to call in sick with me; to stay in my bed forever. I would offer to pay her even, but I knew she would make a crack about paying her for sex and so I thought better of it.

I hardly slept Sunday night. I was too hyped up waiting to see her again at work Monday morning.

I knew I would need to tell Duane. He needed to know that we were more than a fling. I was sure that was part of why I stayed up so late as well.

On Monday morning, just as I headed into work, I got a text. From Bella.

My heart pounded in my chest as I opened it up.

_Have a surprise for you. Come to your office. XO -B_

Oh, let it be desk sex. What I wouldn't give to bend her over my desk today…

I rushed up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

I threw the door open at the top of the stairs, and there she was, sitting at her desk, head thrown back in laughter.

Guess it's not desk sex.

Jessica was standing at Bella's desk. It looked like they were comparing heels.

As long as they didn't compare who she bedded, I didn't care.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," they both said. Bella smiled. Jessica drooled.

I shook my head and went to my office.

She said a surprise… the only surprise I wanted was her on my desk. Guess that will have to wait.

I turned the knob to my door and it was stuck.

I turned it harder and it popped open a crack.

There was something behind the door.

I pushed and, fuck me hard, she decorated my office… in post-its and print outs of cartoon characters kissing, with the hearts over the love-struck boy's head.

Along the far wall she spelled out 'I love you' in post-its. As I got closer, I saw that there was also 'I love you' hand written on every single sticky piece of paper.

My desk was covered in post-its of sex acts; some said 'we did that' above the picture, others said 'we need to try this.'

_God, this woman._

There was a knock at my door and I feared for who would be there when I turned around.

This was _not_ how I wanted to tell anyone of Bella and me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Definitely NOT who I wanted to see this. Why was she walking unescorted into my office?

I sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, Tanya? How can I be of assistance?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk about some of the planning. I wanted to see how the job was starting off. Just small things. I hope you don't mind that I just walked in. Your receptionist said it was okay… Sir, what happened to your office?"

Love or not…this is not cool!

Tanya started heading toward my desk and I did _not_ need her seeing those post-its.

I quickly moved to block her. "My girlfriend decided to decorate my office. How about we take this to a meeting room?"

With a little persuasion, which required me to touch her, I was able to get Tanya to stop trying to peek over my shoulder at my desk and back out of my office.

Bella was right outside at her desk. She was smiling and suppressing a giggle until she saw my hand on Tanya. Then she looked like she was ready to kill… and I wasn't sure who she wanted to kill, Tanya or me.

I ushered Tanya into the small meeting room down the hall from my office. I could feel the burn of Bella's eyes on my back.

I was a dead man.

I explained to Tanya that the project was just getting underway but that we were confident in the previously agreed upon timeline and completion date.

I didn't know if she didn't pay attention when I talked or what, but I swore half of the questions she was asking we had gone over before.

By the time I was done with her Q & A session, forty-five minutes had passed and I was sure that Bella was pissed.

I escorted Tanya out the side door so we didn't have to walk past Bella. I worried what she would do or say in this situation. I knew she could be professional, but she seemed ready to blow before I was alone with Tanya for almost an hour.

I heard her before I saw her. Her laugh, God damn that laugh!

At least she wasn't stewing this whole time.

I turned the corner and there she was, sitting on her desk, legs crossed, skirt hiked up just a tad, head thrown back in laughter and Jake whispering in her ear.

Fuck no!

"Isabella! My office! Now!"

Her laughter stopped and the bitch in heat took a step back from my girl. The girl that I love. The girl that loves me.

Back the fuck off!

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I will be right there." Her voice was light and airy. "I'll see you later, Jake. You will need to bring Sam by some time! I would love to meet him."

I watched as she jumped off her desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Seriously, woman!

"Isabella!" I tried to sound stern and professional but I was pissed and I may have grunted.

Me Tarzan, you Jane. Mine! Damn, Bella and her cartoons were rubbing off on me.

"Yeah, yeah, coming." She winked at me as she waved bye to Jake.

I walked into my office and it was still covered in the 'I love you' post-its.

I heard the door shut behind her and I tried to regain control over my emotions.

"Yes, boss man?"

"Bella, what the fuck?" So much for controlling the emotions. "You tell me you love me and you do this, probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I have no problem admitting that. It made my heart swell knowing you were mine and then _this_! You are out there flirting with your ex-boyfriend? I just…" I wanted to go punch that fucker.

"He's gay."

…but then she said that.

"What?"

"Jake. He is gay. He stopped by to tell me about his _boy_friend, Sam."

"Oh."

"You really thought this was sweet?" She waved her hand around the room.

I took the two steps to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh yes, I think it is very sweet. You should decorate more often for me."

Our lips met and even though I knew that I was safe in our relationship, that Jake was not a threat, I still felt the need to show her that.

I was possessive. I was needy. I needed her to know that she was mine just as much as I needed to know that I was hers.

I broke our kiss by pulling her body back forcefully with my hands. "Go sit on the desk."

I went and locked the door before heading back to the desk. She was sitting on my desk, with her legs crossed. Her skirt just a bit hiked up. I could see the top of her thigh highs.

I pushed down on my cock, trying to will myself not to blow my load just by looking at her.

"Edward… I don't know if we should." Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes.

I laughed. Fuck that!

"Get down."

"Talking to your dick?"

I took a stride to her and pulled at her legs until they were no longer crossed and on either side of mine.

"I need you."

"I'm sure you always need me, Edward."

"Possibly." I placed my hands on her ass and pulled her flush to me.

I took a step back until she was off the desk.

I unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off her. I threw it onto my chair and gave her a kiss before turning her around.

I pulled at her skirt and hiked it up around her waist. I pulled her thong over to the side, so I could get inside of her. I pushed on her back so she leaned forward over my desk.

With one hand I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

"Who do you think you are? The commander of me? Commander Fluff 'n' Stuff?"

As I pulled myself out of my boxers, I looked at Bella looking at me. Her elbows were on my desk, she was looking back at me, biting her lip.

"Damn right. I am your commander and I am going fluff and stuff you." With that I pushed myself into her.

She rocked back and forth against me, meeting my thrusts, using the desk as leverage.

I held her hips with one hand while I reached around and rubbed her clit with the other.

Bella moaned loudly and I tried my best to quiet her without stopping. I ran my hand up her back and into her hair. I tugged on it and her chest jutted out as her head came back toward my chest.

I thrust into her a few more times before I felt her insides grip down on me. I let go of her hair and fell forward. I kissed her bare back before I slid out of her.

"Mmm, I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. But," she turned around to face me and righted her skirt. "We still need to talk about something."

"What?"

"Do you think I peed on you well enough?"


	23. Chapter 23

**The Proposal**

"You peed on me? What the fuck?" His eyes dropped to his crotch.

"Figuratively I did," I said, waving my hands around. "I wanted to make sure Tanya knew you were taken when she came in this time. To ensure there was no confusion."

I had remembered on my way home from his place Sunday that she had an appointment today. I spent the whole evening writing on every single one of those post-its and then came in two hours early to decorate. I knew I couldn't show him affection in front of a client, but this way she knew, he was someone else's.

"I'm pretty sure she got the hint, baby," he said as he kissed my forehead before bending down to retrieve my shirt.

"Good, I would hate to have to kick your client's ass. That would be unprofessional." I buttoned the last button on my shirt. Edward had moved to sitting in his chair.

Fuck, he was hot!

I righted my clothes and headed to the door. With my hand on the knob, I turned and looked at him.

"Edward, you might want someone to come clean your office. It's pretty messy." I smiled at him as I opened the door and let myself out.

* * *

><p>Edward spent the rest of the morning behind closed doors. I didn't know if he was doing that because his office was covered in sticky pieces of paper, or because he was busy. Either option, I still missed him.<p>

A lot.

I hadn't realized how attached I really was getting to him. With the relationship moving past just physical, now into an emotional level, I didn't know what to do with myself.

I was one for filling my time with laughter and jokes… but for some reason the typical knock-knock joke wasn't cutting it.

I needed more.

"Hey, Jess?" I said to her as she came back from a midafternoon break.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Uh, sure…"

"So, a wife comes home and asks her husband, what would you do if I told you I won the lotto?"

"I don't know…"

"Jess, the joke isn't done yet… shhh… So the husband says, I'd take half the money and leave your ass."

Jessica laughed.

"Not… done!"

"Sorry."

"You're killing my joke, Jess."

"Sorry."

"Okay, so the wife then tells her husband, good, I won twenty bucks, here's ten, now get the fuck out."

No laughter.

"What the fuck, peanut gallery? You don't find me funny?"

"Oh, Miss Swan, I found it quite amusing."

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat. "Mr. McCarty, how are you doing, sir?" My back was still to him. I didn't have _that_ big of balls to turn and face him.

"Oh, Isabella, quite well. Do you have a moment? I would love to speak with you."

"Yeah, sure." I looked at Jess, she was wide eyed, afraid for me. I was sure my expression mirrored hers.

I mouthed to her, 'If I'm not back in ten, call for help'.

I followed my boss, the father of Emmett and the man who held my future in his hands, into a small conference room.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Sit," he instructed.

I did as I was told, as quickly as I possibly could.

"Isabella, I know that you and Mr. Cullen have a relationship," he said as he took a seat next to me.

"Yes, sir, we do."

He gave me a stern look. "Not done yet."

"Sorry, sir."

He looked like he was holding back a laugh, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to push my luck.

"Will the relationship you and him have affect your work here?"

"No, sir."

"I've asked him the same and he also said no, so that is wonderful news. Now look, I get that you care for him a lot, maybe even love him, but you need to not cover his office with post-its again. Cover his apartment, his car, I don't care, but not the office. It looks like I have toddlers decorating for me and I don't need that. Granted, your art is a lot nicer than a toddlers."

My face set fire with that and I was sure was bright red and radiating heat. Oops.

"That's all for now, Ms. Swan." He slid out of his chair and headed for the door.

I quickly followed, praying that he wouldn't change his mind on this whole Edward/Bella thing.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh, fuuuuuck! Yeah, baby. Just like that!" I tried my hardest to keep my voice low.<p>

I tried…

My hands were holding onto the edge of Edward's desk for leverage. He was in his chair, pants around his knees as I rode him.

I pounded down and back up as fast as I could.

Fucking amazing his dick was.

He slapped my ass as I moved back down on him. He squeezed the cheek as I moved back up.

"Ungh, say you want more… tell me!" he moaned.

"I want, uh, fuck, want… more."

He took hold of my hips and moved me up and down on him faster, harder, deeper.

"That's my girl," he said as he slammed me down on him.

I felt him twitch and his movements slowed. I picked back up and moved as fast as I could with my shaking legs.

A moan came from deep inside of Edward as he let go of my hips.

My insides tightened and my legs gave out. I sat back on his lap, as we both rode out the pleasure we just felt.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed our bodies together. His cock twitched in me again as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Come meet my mom tonight."

That soft-core porn music that had been playing in my head had come to a halt. We just finished having sex, some hot fucking sex, in his office... his dick was still in me and my tits were still hanging out and he's mentioning his mother…

"Wasn't I any good?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Yeah it was good."

I jumped off him and pulled my panties back on and let my skirt fall. I knew his cum would be running down my leg soon, so I needed to make this quick.

"We were in a post-coital bliss, you still deep inside of me, and you mention your _mother_. It leads me to believe that you didn't enjoy that."

"Guess my timing was bad."

"Yeah, maybe. I would love to meet your mother, but right now, I need to get your spunk outta me. I'll be back. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>So, he didn't let me go home and change. I'm pissed, but he will suffer because of it, not me. How will he manage dinner with me sans underwear? It's not that I wanted to go without them, but they were all boy cum filled after the afternoon 'bend me over and fuck me hard' session at his desk. I begged, pleaded and might have even offered to give him road head if he let me run by his place, or mine really fast.<p>

He told me no, that his mom was expecting us at five-thirty and we were already running late.

I huffed and I puffed and I tried to blow his house down, but sucked it up and let him have his way.

Edward pulled up to his parents' house at five-twenty-nine.

"See, we would have had time," I said as I climbed out of his car.

"Don't get cocky with me, baby." He kissed my temple as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But I love your cock-" and the front door swung open and a lovely woman opened the door with her jaw dropped.

"Mother, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme," Edward introduced.

"Cockiness. I was going to say cockiness. Not that I don't love his-"

"Bella!" Edward yelled, wide eyed at me.

"Sorry…. Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I held my hand out to a woman that looked mildly frightened.

"My husband did warn me… I don't know why I'm so shocked. Pleased to meet you, Bella."

She smiled at us and moved to the side, letting us in.

I winked at Edward and followed his mom in.

She was a lovely lady… she fit with her fuckhot husband. No wonder they made a fuckhot son.

Rawr!

"You have a lovely home, Esme."

"Why thank you, Bella. So, you are Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"Well, he is the former Chief, but yeah, that's my daddy," I said proudly of my father. We may not be that close, but he was still an amazing cop.

Edward kissed my forehead and whispered that he was going to go find his dad. I followed Esme into the kitchen.

"So what led you back to Forks?"

If she knew my dad, wouldn't she know why I was here? "My dad… he needed someone, so I came back."

"That's a big change in life, huh?" she asked. How sweet, she's all mama bear.

"Yeah, I guess. It was never my dream to move back here, that's for sure, but you do what you have to do."

Esme looked over my shoulder quickly. "So, you don't plan to stay here in Forks?"

"Originally, no, but now with your son, there is nowhere else I want to be."

She winked at me. "Good answer."

Warm arms wrapped around me and lips kissed my neck.

I tried my best to suppress a moan. His mom was right there after all.

"Very good answer, Isabella," Edward whispered into my ear. I think he may have licked it too.

"Edward, be nice," Esme said from across the kitchen.

"No, Edward, be mean," I whispered to him.

Esme giggled… did she hear that?

He pulled back after he placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Later."

Edward left me shaking and wet while he went to help his mom.

Guess my surprise of being panty-free was going to blow up in my face.

* * *

><p>Dinner was long, moist and filling, and not filling in the way I would have enjoyed it to be.<p>

Doctor 'Fuck me in a White Coat' was across the table from me and Edward. I loved the reminder that Edward would still be fuck hot when he was older than dirt.

My no underwear surprise was a surprise to Edward, when he placed his hand on my thigh, then ran it up to be met with nothing but a two week old wax job.

At least the good Doctor was able to keep his hands on the table… above the table cloth. For all to see.

Edward talked to his parents like nothing was going on as he touched me casually throughout dinner.

Fucking horny bastard.

At dessert, Edward ate with his fingers… _those fingers_.

His mom called him a slob, his dad laughed at him, and I was dying to be his fingers.

Note to self: Next time, bring a spare pair of undies. Maybe Tinkerbells…


	24. Chapter 24

**The Proposal**

Bella meeting my parents went over wonderfully!

She was personable and kind. My mom instantly fell in love with her, which made me so very happy, seeing as I was still her little boy and no girl had ever been good enough…

But seeing as I was in love with Bella, it meant so much more that my mom would just fall for her as well.

You know how some people act differently when they are around people they are trying to impress, or just don't know that well?

Well, Bella isn't. She got into a lengthy conversation after dinner with my mom about how cartoons back in the day were so much different than those nowadays. My mom knew far more about cartoons than I would have thought her to.

My dad and I sat back, both with a scotch, and listened to the ladies we loved talk about Tom and Jerry versus Dora. How they managed to find anything in common with those two cartoons beats me, but they connected, and I couldn't be happier

We stayed there late, then headed home… to my home, together.

I thought things were good, perfect even. I was happy, Bella was happy… or so I thought.

"What the fuck was that during dinner, sweet cheeks?" she asked as we walked into the entry of my apartment.

"What do you mean?" I batted my lashes and tried to look sweet. Women did it to get their way, why couldn't I?

"Don't think that's gonna work on me! You knew what you were doing. Rubbing your fingers all up on me. Un-fucking-cool, Cullen!" Bella stomped off to the bathroom, but just before she went through the door, she turned and looked at me. "And to think I didn't wear panties to tease you without being able to touch, so we could have fun tonight." She dropped her skirt, giving me a nice look at her bare ass before she shut the bathroom door.

Have you ever had blue balls? Like literally blue maybe with a slight hue of purple? Well that was my nuts at the current moment. How was it that I was in a happy, committed relationship yet I wasn't getting any?

Bella came out of the bathroom in a nightie, but where she got it, I'll never know. I hadn't thought she walked in there with anything, but I was too focused on her ass to pay attention. Well, this nightie was three pieces of string tied together and that was well, it. Okay, maybe there was more, but there was nothing left to the imagination, so now my imagination was wild… and horny, because she turned me down.

I looked over at the clock, it was two in the morning, and I was awake with a freaking woody.

Bella moaned and rolled over in her sleep. The blanket moved and I could see her bare ass.

She moaned again and rolled toward me. She was now on her back, on display for me… and now I was even harder.

I reached over and rubbed her nipples. They instantly hardened under my touch. She moaned again in her sleep, and pushed her chest into my touch.

I ran my hand down the see-through fabric of her nightie. Her hips moved slightly at my touch.

I watched her face as my hand continued to travel down her body and underneath her nightie. I put my hand on her thigh, moving her leg to the side just a bit to give me access.

I ran my finger down her clit and over her opening. She was wet.

I thought about it for a minute, before I stuck a finger into her. This wasn't considered taking advantage, was it? I mean, she was my girlfriend, in my bed, half naked… nope, sure this is completely consensual.

I moved my finger in and out of her a few more times before I stopped. She would be pissed if she woke up and I was doing this, right?

But then she moaned my name… was it at the loss of my touch, or at the fact that I had done it to begin with? Either way, doing what I did made me need her more.

I moved so I was hovering over her. God, she was beautiful. I spread her legs a little more with my hands before I lowered my head to her.

I licked and sucked on her clit while fingering her. Her body was moving with me. I wasn't sure if she was awake until her hands were on my head, running through my hair, encouraging me.

"Edward," she moaned as I felt her insides clamp down on me and her come on my tongue.

She took a few deep breaths before she let go of my hand and beckoned me to move up her body.

I left kisses on her torso before we were face to face.

"Did you really just wake me up by eating me out?"

My dick was right there, like if I moved a half an inch I would be inside of her, so I nodded, and as I nodded, I slid myself into her.

* * *

><p>I woke, alone and with a crusty dick. Oh, night sex was hot.<p>

As soon as I came, Bella seemed to remember she was mad at me about the dinner foreplay and rolled away from me, proclaiming she was going to wear a chastity belt to tease me with next time instead.

I told her I would just pick the lock to get to her. She told me I had better not dare, but I could hear the smile that was on her face through her words… That combined with the smell of food told me that she was granting me forgiveness for the dinner table feel up.

I hopped out of bed, not worrying about clothes as I went to find Bella.

I could hear her moving around in the kitchen, cooking what smelled like eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast.

I could get used to this…

I rounded the corner to the kitchen, to surprise Bella with a kiss on her neck. She stood, with her back to me at the stove. She was already dressed, but I figured we could easily take care of that.

I tip-toed my way to her and placed my hands on her hips and kissed her neck. I rubbed my now very hard and exposed dick against her ass.

"Wanna put breakfast on hold and take this to the bedroom?" I said into her ear as I licked her neck.

"Sure do, Hotcake."

I jumped at the voice behind me. Emmett and Rose stood there with my mother. My mom and Rose had their eyes closed. Emmett nodded and winked.

"What the hell?" I asked Bella, who was now bright red, trying to hold in her laughter.

Bella eventually composed herself and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Your mother called and invited me to go shopping." She paused and wiped the tears from her eyes. "She said that she was taking Rose with, who I had only met once, so I thought maybe it would be nice to get reacquainted. Speaking of, you didn't tell me that you and Emmett went way back and that your parents were his god parents. So, I invited them all over for breakfast. You were asleep so I didn't want to bother you."

"Maybe you should have." I said not wanting to be mean, but shit this was embarrassing.

"No, this was so worth it! It's not like I knew you would come out in the nude or anything," she said as she snorted from laughing so hard.

"Edward?" my mother said.

Oh yeah, she's here…

"Yes, Mom?"

"Can you please cover yourself? I know I used to change your diapers and all, but that was a long time ago. I don't need to see that."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Proposal**

Edward was pissed, but holy shit was it worth it.

We ate breakfast and Edward told Rose and Esme I would meet them at the mall in a little while.

Once his mother was gone and he was able to kick Emmett out with a to-go plate, he ripped into me.

"Isabella, what were you thinking?"

Oh, he used my given name…

"Well, I was thinking we would have a really nice breakfast, let me get to know these people in your life that well, I don't know, you never mentioned before. I didn't realize you would come outta the room in your birthday suit." I paused, batted my lashes. "I swear."

I would leave out the part where I figured he would, because when I woke, he was sporting a massive woodie again so it was almost a given that he would come looking for me to get it on again. I would also leave off the part where I may have moved his clothes from last night, in hopes he would be too confident in his ability to fuck me again this morning, as to not look for new ones.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter.

He licked his lips before bringing them to my neck.

"Isabella," he licked up my neck to my ear. "I know your tricks." He sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "I love your tricks," his hand ran up my inner thigh, causing me to moan, "but never do that again when my mother is here, deal?" He nibbled lightly on my ear causing my hips to thrust into his hand.

"Deal, Isabella?"

"Muh, yeah," I moaned, grinding myself into his hand.

"Good! Now, enjoy shopping with my mother." He pulled back from me, with a smile on his face.

Ass!

"Kinda shocked you are so smug. I wasn't the one who couldn't sleep last night because of my blue balls."

I jumped off the counter and kissed his jaw, which was now slack due to my comment.

"Guess you didn't think that one through, huh?"

* * *

><p>After a quick stop in the bathroom at a seven-eleven, to take care of my raging girl hard on, I met Rose and Esme at the mall.<p>

And let me tell you, fiddling your girlie bean on a nasty dirty toilet, was not an easy feat.

"Bella that wasn't something I really wanted to see this morning, but to know that you can make my son squirm and bring him to his knees is a good sign. He needs someone to level him and I think you do that."

"Well, why thank you, Esme."

Rose huffed and walked away.

What was that bitch's issue?

"Sorry about her, she has been a bit temper mental as of late," Esme said.

"Do we know why?"

"Not really…seems her and Emmett had a fight a while back. I only know because Emmett came knocking on our door half in the bag looking for a place to sleep for the night."

"Ahhh."

"Yeah, so ever since she has been testy. Just ignore her, I do." Esme smiled and skipped on to the next store.

She seriously skipped! I think she is like my long lost other half. No wonder I love her son so much.

"Aren't you like family to her? It's it mean to just ignore?"

"No, dear. She's my god son's wife. If she was to die, I would have no responsibility to her. You are far more family than she is." Esme picked up a scarf and tried it on, like we were having a normal every day 'what is someone died' conversation.

I loved this woman!

"Oh." Even though she did seem to make me speechless.

Rose ended up leaving the shopping trip early, stating she just wasn't feeling it.

As much as I wanted to know what her deal was, I was happy to have the Debbie Downer gone.

Esme and I sat at a small café and had lunch. The woman was nothing like her proper son or husband. She was no joke my kindred spirit.

We were half way done with the afternoon mojito's when my phone vibrated.

_Missing you, baby – E_

A smile graced my face as I texted him back the same.

"That my son you are talking to?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," I replied holding up the phone.

"You really care for him, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So," she paused to take a drink, "do you think you and he will be making me a grandma anytime soon?"

Thank baby Jesus and all of the wise men that I hadn't taken a drink right then.

"Uh-"

"So you were there this morning, are you moving in? I know your father is ill, but he is getting better, right?"

"Uh, Esme-"

"Did you know that I got pregnant with Edward by standing on my head for three hours after we had sex? Every single time I did that. Let me tell you, not comfortable. Have you tried that? I bet it would work."

"Work?"

"Yes, standing on your head. I'm sure that would work. I would just love to be a grandma." She scooted her chair closer, and placed her hand on my belly.

"Aw, I can't wait until this houses my grandchild."

"Esme-"

"Oh, dear, call me mom. So, my son, I saw what he was sporting this morning. Have you ever thought of cock rings?"

Is she serious!

"Uh, he, he is just fine-"

"Oh, yes he is, but his father, oh damn. His package is like perfection. Nice to know that Edward got some of Carlisle's wonder below the belt."

As much as I wanted to know about Carlisle, I would have rather seen it for myself; maybe give it a little tug and swing.

"So back to what we were talking about before, when do you plan on getting my son's seed into you?"

I had never been so thankful for having alcohol as I did at that time. I took a big gulp, smiled and excused myself to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Your mother is fucking crazy!" I screeched into the phone at Edward.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked back, seemingly confused.

"She keeps asking about our sex life and when we are going to make her a grandma. What the shit, Edward. She seemed so normal yesterday."

"Guess that's what you get for calling my mom up without consulting me first, my dear. Have fun. Tell my mom I say hi!"

"But, Edward-"

"Sorry, baby. I would have warned you but you didn't give me the chance."

"Edward, she was talking about cock rings and your dad's penis!"

Edward busted out in laughter.

"It's not funny," I yelled.

"Oh, baby, this is the funniest shit ever."

"She was comparing your dick to your dads."

His laughter stopped. "Okay, that's not cool."

"And now you feel my pain."

* * *

><p>To say I was on edge while I was with Esme the rest of the day would have been a massive understatement.<p>

She kept making subtle hints on ways to enhance my sex life, as we walked through the shopping center.

I thankfully had yet to buy anything she suggested and I was able to keep her from buying them as wedding gifts for me. At least for now.

She linked arms with me and started toward the door that would lead us out of the mall and this jacked up shopping trip.

Thank God! I may have been singing and doing a happy dance in my head.

But then she veered off to the right, dragging me into Fredrick's of Hollywood.

Mother…fucker… like literally.

"Oh, Bella, look at that!" Esme held up a handcuff set with a leather outfit and a whip. "I bet Edward would love this on you."

She threw it over her shoulder before quickly moving through the store. I left her to herself. I had a feeling there was no stopping her.

Sucked to be me…

I let her go and pick out whatever she thought would be just 'wonderful.'

Something about picking out lingerie with your boyfriend's mom killed the fun.

While walking away from her, in a feeble attempt to act like I _didn't_ know her, I came across the clearance section.

There were holiday smut-fits on a rack in the corner where I was hiding. I was browsing through the rack of outfits looking to see if I could find something good.

I was almost all the way around the rack when I found by far the best smut-fit ever…for Edward!

It was a big yellow hat, a skimpy yellow pair of man undies that surrounded his penis, making it look like a banana, and a monkey bra and panty set for me.

We were so dressing up as Curious George and the Man in the Yellow Hat and fucking… I was sure this would be better than whatever his mom came up with.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Proposal**

I came home from being out with Emmett and Jasper to a pitch black house.

Bella had texted me that she was home a half an hour ago.

"Baby?" I yelled through my apartment.

Maybe she went back to her dad's and wasn't here… I told her where I left the spare key. She would have used it…

"Bella?" I called again.

I flipped on the hall light and made my way toward my room. I was about to call her when I heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Bells, you in here?"

"Yeah, baby, just getting changed. I got a little something today."

"Oh, you did?" Oh, hell yes!

"Yeah, I thought I should embrace what is the craziness that is your mama and join you on the insane train."

"Baby, I didn't get my genes from my mom, and I thought you were crazy before you and she went out today."

"Oh, you say I am crazy, huh?" she asked as she opened the bathroom door and there stood my very beautiful girlfriend dressed up like a…monkey?

"Yeah, crazy, sexy and-"

"You like?" she asked as she twirled around.

There was a bra and a thong and a tail. Holy shit, there was a tail!

"Baby…where did you get this?"

"Frederick's. It was on clearance and well, it fits the cartoon me! Trust me; this is better than what your mom got for me."

"My mom?"

"Yes, your mom, and I also bought a hot as shit Tinkerbell, Peter Pan one too. Now, go to the bedroom, your outfit is there."

She smiled and winked at me, before shooing me into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a big ass yellow hat and a yellow dick thong.

Was she serious?

"Bells?"

"Oooo ohhhh ahhhh ahhhh." _Sweet, now she really thinks she's a monkey._ "Yes, Man in the Yellow Hat?"

So, she's serious!

"You want me to wear this?"

"Uh, yeah," she said with a slight bit of insult.

I looked at the outfit again, if I could even call it that.

I did love her…and she was all looking like a monkey, so where was the harm? This was us together, it was fine, right?

I stripped down and palmed my dick to get it hard enough so I could get it into the yellow sheath of the thong.

I slid it on and pulled the instant wedgie out from between my ass crack.

She could have gotten one that wasn't a thong…whoever thought a man thong was a good idea…needed to be shot…in the girl bits.

"Shit you're hot, Man in the Yellow Hat," Bella said. She was in the door way, sucking on a banana.

Ohhh….fuck.

"So if I'm the Man in the Yellow Hat, that would make you?" Shit, I sucked at my cartoons.

"Curious George and I'm really in need of a banana. This one," she waved the hand with the banana around, "is just not cutting it."

She threw the banana in the trash before she hopped, yes, hopped over to me and dropped to her knees.

She licked her lips before licking the lip of my dick that stuck out of the end of the banana, man thong, whatever. It didn't matter what it was called, because Bella felt good.

"Now, this looks like one amazing banana." She ran her hands down my dick until I started to tremble at her touch.

The extreme blood flow that was going to my cock was making the banana peel looking thing very tight. I feared having to bust my load with this thing on.

"Bella," I moaned. It was kind of strangled, just like my cock. "I need to get this thing off be-"

And then the suffocation that was on my cock was gone.

I looked down at Bella and my now exposed cock.

"String release, all you had to do was ask and I would have pulled it so I could eat my banana."

Her mouth surrounded my cock that now looked like a peeled banana.

I groaned and she moaned as the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat.

Never had I seen a woman deep throat a banana before, but holy shit, Bella made food hot. Especially the food that I had to offer.

Bella gripped my ass with both of her hands, pulling my cock farther into her mouth.

My hands tangled into her hair and I moved her back and forth on my shaft.

I was ready to explode in her throat, but I couldn't. I pulled her mouth off my cock. I could see her ready to protest when I tugged on her hair just a bit to get her to stand.

Once she was standing, I spun her around and pulled on her tail. I tugged a little harder and the small piece of fabric that was covering her ripped. She yelped as the fabric rubbed against her skin before it fell to the floor.

I pushed Bella toward the bed. She fell forward once her knees hit the end of the mattress.

She was before me on her hands and knees like a platter of food. I gripped her ass with my hands. She pushed back into my touch. I pulled my right hand back and smacked her ass hard enough to leave a pink hue on her ass cheek.

She moaned and I moved her legs wider to slide my way into her.

I slid my cock into her and reached up to take hold of her hair again.

Using it as leverage, I pounded into her.

Her chest jutted out and her back arched. I could feel her tightening around me. She moaned as I felt her insides squeeze me. I quickened my movements in hopes to keep her on her euphoric high.

She slumped as her body slowed from the spasms of her orgasm. I followed right after, falling slightly down on to her body. I kissed her back as my dick twitched inside of her for the last time.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_What time is it? It's time for lunch. What time is it? It's time for lunch. What time is it? It's time for lunch. It's lunch time! Hey, what's for lunch?_

I sat curled up on the couch, in Edward's apartment watching Bubble Guppies. I mean what could I say other than their little fucking fish dog was awesome.

I had yet to move in after the whole weird shopping experience with Esme. Don't get me wrong, only a month or so had passed since then, so I was only here part time. I didn't want to seem too eager.

Edward had left me at home today when he went to work. I hadn't been feeling well and I almost puked all over his new Armani suit. He was not impressed and told me to stay home.

Three hours later, I was feeling tons better and on my third bag of skittles. Those really were wonderful. I could touch the rainbow and get some gold in my mouth with those little pieces of candy.

There was a knock on the door, which brought me out of my candy eating and cartoon watching daze.

Did I answer it? It wasn't technically _my_ house, but what if Edward was cheating on me and it was his other girlfriend?

I fluffed my unwashed hair and straightened out my Tinkerbell footie pajamas.

I got to the door just as the hussy on the other side knocked again.

"Alice?" I said as I opened the door? My best friend was fucking my boyfriend! Say the fuck what!

"B, are you okay? Edward said you were throwing up."

"How do you know? When did you talk to Edward?"

Why was I being so paranoid?"

"Um, well, B, I stopped by your office to take you to lunch, ya' know, because that's what friends do, and you weren't there. I asked Edward and he said that you had been puking. You never puke. Even drunk, you don't puke. What's the matter, girlie?"

"I don't know, but I feel much better now."

I moved to the side of the door so Alice could come in. She was carrying a bag of something and boy, did it smell good.

"What do you have?"

"Chicken noodle soup. Did you eat all this?" She pointed at the coffee table covered in skittles wrappers.

"Uh, yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"I don't, but I think you do."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing, B. Here, sit back down and eat some soup." Alice sat on the chair next to the couch. She set a Styrofoam container of chicken noodle soup on the table.

I took a seat, opened the container and took a sniff. My stomach did a complete three-sixty as it flipped over. I jumped up, covering my mouth as I ran to the bathroom.

And this time, I made my own rainbow in the toilet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled.

"You're pregnant," Alice said, very matter of fact like.

"Naw," I said before I spit into the toilet.

"Yeah," Alice said, again mater of factly. "I'll go buy you a test."

Alice took off down the hall. I heard the front door open and I called, "Buy two!"

I slumped back around the toilet. It wasn't possible. There was no way I was pregnant, with child, was carrying life in utero.

Was there?

I found my strength and stood up. I pulled my pajamas taut and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

No…

But then Alice came back with the pee test.

And staring back at me now were two blue lines.

Yes…

Holy shit, I _was_ pregnant.


	27. Chapter 27

**Just a small fact - while I was writing this story originally, my husband and I were trying for a baby...We conceived at the same time the last chapter was posted. Funny, huh? I only know that off the old author notes that were attached to the chapters.  
><strong>

**The Proposal**

I woke, laying on the bathroom floor with Alice grinning like a fool over me.

"I was right, huh?"

"How is this possible? Maybe that test was broken. Did you buy me another?"

She shook her head. "Well, when a man and a woman have a deep desire to, well, fuck, they tend to go at it like bunnies-"

"Monkeys."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me like I was crazy. "Or like monkeys, and when the man gets off, he releases little tadpole type things that swim into you and then mate with your egg and then, tada, you're knocked the fuck up!"

"Ali, thanks for that nice run down of how to make a baby, because I really wasn't quite sure that was how it was done… What I meant was, I'm on the pill, we've been careful; I shouldn't be pregnant."

"Should or not, you _are_, sweetheart. Plus, the only way to be one hundred percent safe is to abstain, and I know you haven't been doing that."

She leaned down, kissed me on my forehead and told me she would call me later.

How did I tell Edward? Did he want a baby? Would he be happy or run far, far away?

I pondered all of this as I got up off the bathroom floor, washed my face and went to lie down on the couch.

Suddenly, my stomach ache, AKA morning sickness, was back, even though now it was late afternoon.

I curled up under the blanket and thought about motherhood as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I tried to call Bella throughout the day to see how she was, but I got her voicemail. I hoped she was resting and didn't hear the call.

I opened the door slowly to my apartment. The TV and the kitchen light were on. I walked in a little farther until I saw Bella, fast asleep on the couch.

I walked over and couldn't help but smile at my girl. She was so peaceful when she slept. She looked like a normal girl that didn't speak in cartoon analogies; not that I didn't love her for that.

I kissed my fingertip and placed it on her forehead, before brushing the hair out of her face.

I walked toward my bedroom to change out of my suit and tie.

I pulled on a pair of sweats and a tee shirt before I headed to the bathroom.

I stood there, in front of the toilet and started to pee. I closed my eyes and wondered if Bella was feeling better. I opened my eyes and shook my junk. I leaned forward to put the seat back down and flush, when I saw something on the floor between the toilet and tub.

I bent down and picked up the stick.

_What is this?_

I flipped it over; two blue lines. I flipped it over again.

I set it down; washed my hands then picked it back up. I would have to ask Bella what this was.

I walked back to the living room just as Bella sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey baby."

She turned and looked at me. "Hey ba-" but then her words stopped as I watched her eyes move and drop to the hand that was holding the stick. "Why do you have that in your hand?"

"I found it on the bathroom floor and I didn't know what it was… what is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test and you are holding the part one would pee on."

I dropped the test and ran to the bathroom to wash my hands. I was touching someone's piss.

Gross!

"So, Bells, what does two lines mean?" I yelled to her.

There was a pause as she walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around me.

"It means someone is pregnant."

"Who?" I held my breath. Please let her say Alice. Please, oh please.

"We are, Edward."

But what? "Really?"

How? I thought she was on the pill or used one of those dam things? Oh my God, I'm going to be a dad? A dad! Holy shit, this was amazing, shocking but unbelievably amazing.

I looked into the mirror and I was a little pale. Couldn't help it, I was shocked. Bella looked at my reflection in the mirror, too; she wasn't impressed with what she saw.

"Oh, you're upset. I knew you would be upset. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't even know how it happened. I'm so sorry, Edward," she said so fast I didn't even have time to butt in and tell her to shut up.

"Bells, Bells, no, stop. I'm not upset, maybe shocked, but not upset." I smiled at her. "So, we are having a baby?"

She nodded.

I picked her up and kissed her, hard. She wrapped her legs around me and I carried her out of the bathroom.

"We're having a baby?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

"We're gonna be parents?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Oh my God." I smiled at her and peppered her face with kisses.

"So, you're really happy? Be honest. I mean, if you don't want it-"

"Bella, baby, shut up. I'm beyond happy."

I walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. I smiled as I lowered my head down to her abdomen. I kissed her belly lightly.

"Hey, baby." I again kissed her belly, before crawling up the bed and kissing my other baby.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

><p>I woke the following three weeks to Bella puking. Awesome! Who knew someone could puke as much as she had, especially seeing as she was hardly eating.<p>

I would make her favorite foods and buy her things she said sounded good, but then as soon as it was time to eat, she was back singing to the porcelain gods.

I really hoped and prayed that the whole nine months wasn't like this.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Who the fuck ever thought growing life within you was a good idea needed to be shot, over and over and over again. No hate on God or anything, but I was sick of being sick. How did something not even the size of my pencil eraser make me so ill?

It was like a parasite feeding on me.

I must be freaking yummy too, because this little thing that was supposed to be human, was going alien on me and planned to eat me from the inside, out.

It had been four weeks since I peed two lines, and in those four weeks I puked daily except for one. One morning, afternoon and night that I didn't get sick at some point in time.

Whoever referred to it as 'morning sickness' needed to be shot as well. It was morning, noon, and night sickness.

I was currently rinsing my mouth out for the third time since I got to work. Listerine was effective to cover the vomit breath, and I didn't always have the two required minutes to brush my teeth.

Maybe I would pick up some of those finger toothbrushes, so I could walk around the office and give my breath a minty fresh smell before the next wave of nausea hit.

For now, pocket bottles of mouthwash would have to cut it.

I fixed my hair and straightened my skirt.

Shit, it felt tighter. How was that even possible? I had yet to gain half a pound, but I already felt fatter. Bloated, with child.

"Fuck!" I wanted to stomp my foot and beg Edward to carry this love child instead, but I knew there was no way he would be down for playing Edward Schwarzenegger in our own version of Junior… and even if he was, it wasn't possible.

I headed out of the bathroom and back to my desk. I sat there and rubbed my nonexistent baby bump.

"Psst, Bellie."

"Not fucking funny, Bessie!"

Jess laughed and threw a peanut at me. "So, for real, Bellie, Tanya is in there. Just thought you should know."

That bitch! She didn't have an appointment.

I threw the peanut back at Jess before I got up and headed to Edward's office. With my pregnancy, it was no secret that I was fucking and living with Edward anymore. Management accepted it and told us if we could remain professional, so could they.

I raised my hand to knock on Edward's door, but hesitated when I heard a sound that I didn't need to be hearing from my boyfriend's office, when I wasn't in the room.

A moan.

I took a deep breath, got my pregnancy hormones in check and flung the door open.

Tanya was sitting on Edward's desk, legs parted, and he was standing across the room looking at her.

What the fuck?

"Bella!" Edward screeched. I looked from him to her and then back to him again before I ran to the trashcan and puked.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Bella!" I ran to her and pulled the hair back that had fallen into her face.

She spit into the can before she turned to look at me. "Why is she… on there? Why-why-"

She turned and heaved back into the trashcan.

"Baby, she… I don't know why she's here."

And honestly, I didn't know why. I was in the washroom and when I came out, Tanya was on my desk in a way that she didn't need to be on my desk. I was about to say what the fuck, bitch, when Bella came busting into the room.

Bella held her hand out to me and I pulled out the pack of tic-tacs I carried with me at all times. She popped a few into her mouth before she walked over to my desk.

"You are a whore. Stop trying to fuck my baby daddy."

Tanya smirked at Bella. "Just wait 'til you get really fat, he will come running my way."

I wanted to tell her she was stupid, that telling my girl I would ever leave her would be her downfall.

I wanted to look away, but I didn't as Bella pulled her hand back into a tiny fist and released it right into Tanya's jaw.

Ouch

"Yeah, fuck that, bitch. He wouldn't leave me for a slut with a busted jaw." Bella shook her shoulders and ass, doing a little dance. She smiled and wiggled like a kid on crack. "Don't fucking touch what is mine ever again," Bella said, getting into Tanya's face.

Thankfully for all parties involved, Tanya didn't say thing else.

Bella kissed me on the cheek before walking out of my office. Once the door was closed, Tanya snapped out of it.

"That bitch is crazy. I'm telling Mr. McCarty about this."

"Go for it! And I'll tell him about you trying to get into my pants. Something says he will side with Bella and me. Now get off my desk, out of my office and don't come back. The job will be done. There is no need for you to do any further personal checks ups. Understood?"

She nodded her head slowly. Her jaw was already swelling and I knew she would be feeling that for a while.

Bella had a bitchin' right hook.

Tanya left and I followed to make sure no further words were shared between her and Bella.

Those hormones really fucked my girl up.


	28. Chapter 28

**This just might be my favorite chapter of this story. **

**The Proposal**

Who ever thought baby showers were grand, were stupid as sin.

I didn't want to get all dressed up as a whale and have people over to celebrate the fact that I could no longer see my feet, or fuck my boyfriend senseless because I was just too fat!

Unfortunately for me, my best friend was a shopping freak and my baby's grandma was just a freak.

The moment Alice and Esme knew I was with child as they both put it, they started celebrating and planning.

They had planned a baby shower that was bigger than any shower I had ever taken place in before, and back in college I took place in one really big community shower.

After my mild monkey slip up, Alice planned the whole thing as a jungle theme.

Fuck my life!

It was by far the worst idea I had ever heard of.

I tried to talk them out of it, I even asked Edward for help, but it was to no avail. We were having a monkey shower.

So here I was, waiting for one hundred of my closest family and friends to show up, as I was dressed in a preggo Tarzan Jane outfit. When Alice first told me about it I was worried, but it was the Disney Tarzan, so I was very PG looking.

Thank God, because I was too fat to look PG-13 even.

Alice was putting twigs in my hair and I wanted to cry. I thought the nausea was gone, but this was making it come back.

"Alice, I'm the mom here, can we stop decorating me like the great outdoors?"

"Bellie, it plays the part."

"Stop calling me fucking Bellie, Lice!" Ever since Alice stopped by the office and heard Jessica call me that, it was my new and only name.

Alice stomped her foot. She hated Lice as much as I hated Bellie, but at least she stopped putting wood in my hair.

I stared at myself in the mirror and sipped on my baby approved non-alcoholic drink. I adjusted one of the twigs in my hair and thought back to when we told my dad we were having a baby.

_I invited us over to my dad's for dinner. I was going to cook, so there was no harm in it. I made chicken parmesan, Charlie's favorite. I figured I would fatten him up before breaking the news. Edward was scared shitless and he asked if he could wear a bullet proof vest. I told him if my dad decided to shoot him, it would be in the junk._

_Just after we finished dinner and I served dessert, apple pie, I told Charlie the news. _

_Needless to say, I hadn't seen him move that fast ever. He was up and into the living room before I could open my mouth to question him. I heard the distinct sound of a rifle being loaded. _

_This was not going to end well. Edward didn't move, and I waited for Charlie to come back with gun in toe._

_"I told you not to get knocked up, Bells!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, dad, but it will be fine. Now, put that gun down!"_

_He held it up toward Edward. "You better not hurt my daughter or this child you made."_

_"No, sir. Never. I swear. I love her like crazy."_

_And that was that, the gun was lowered and Edward was hugged. Easily adding him into our family. _

I continued to mess with the wood in my hair and think about the father/son bond that sparked that day with my two most favorite men when Alice called me to come down. The party was about to start.

Renee came in to town to finally meet Edward and his family. I was six and a half months along now and she decided to get involved. Not that I expected any different from her. In fact, she managed to hit on both Cullen men, as well as Emmett and Jasper within five minutes of meeting them.

Oh, the hysteria! Thankfully, Alice was used to my mom and Esme went right along with her and by the end of the night, they were talking about Carlisle's cock. Rose, on the other hand, turned bitterer.

When Rose showed up at the party with her pissy bitch face I was about ready to ask her to leave, but before I had the chance to, Alice piped up and asked her what her issue was.

"I don't have an issue," Rose snapped back. "Here's your baby gift. It's a bobby."

"Oh, wow, thanks for telling me before I could even open it! That saves me the trouble." I dropped the gift and rolled my eyes. I guess I may have gotten more sarcastic with the pregnancy.

"If you don't have an issue, then why does it look like there is a pole shoved up your ass?" Alice asked.

I feared that Rose would pound into Alice. Rose was big and well, Alice was tiny, like really fucking tiny.

Rose took a step closer to Alice and Alice took one closer to Rose until they were like nose to chest. Alice was just that much smaller.

"Shall I use my heel to dislodge the pole up there?" Alice snapped.

"Little girl, I could take you _and _rollie pollie here with no trouble."

Oh hell no. I know that Edward told me to be nice to Rose, but that wasn't something I could laugh at and move past. She called me fat! She called me a rollie pollie. That was almost as bad as being called an umpa lumpa.

I dropped the bag of Skittles I had been munching on and stepped between Rose and Alice. I may have used my stomach to push them both back a tad.

"Now look, this is my monkey party and I won't have you coming in here and causing shit! I don't know what your problem is with me, but I never did shit to you. So cut the crap." As refreshing as that felt, my stomach hurt a bit. I pushed on the spot that hurt and a colorful burp came out… right into Rose's face.

She gave me a disgusted look before responding. "You want to know my issue?" her voice was raised. I was thankful that most of the party goers had yet to show up.

"Yes, Rose! What did I do to you to upset you so much before we had even met?" I popped up on my tip toes so we were almost eye to eye.

"My husband moaned your name in his sleep."

I think I choked on a remnant piece of Skittle. "Let me get this straight, you hate me because your perv husband moaned my name in his sleep? Seriously? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, mad at _him_?"

Rose lowered her head and huffed away. Damn straight.

Alice was snickering behind me and I wanted to belly bump her with all the awesomeness that was me putting Rose in her place, but Alice had no belly.

I was the only Bellie around here. That thought alone made me want to cry.

Life was suckie suckie as a fat preggo bitch.

The rest of the shower went off without much of a hitch. They sniffed and played with melted candy bars in diapers, trying to decipher what the candy was.

Talk about gross for the mother to be!

Then it was guess the circumference of my fat fucking belly with ribbon. I wasn't happy with the idea of this game, but I let them make attempts at how fat I was.

One of Edward's aunt's guessed the closest. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, because as the winner, she got to touch me. You know, to wrap her ribbon around me. So wrong to have an old wrinkly lady that I didn't know putting her hands on me… nasty!

By the time the party was over; my feet were swollen and I had heartburn. Alice de-forested me and got all the bark out of my hair. She loaded up the gifts I received and took me home, and by home I was referring to Edward's. I had unofficially moved in. Charlie was doing remarkable and I still checked in almost daily on him. Carlisle was still his doctor, but now, since his patient's daughter was knocked up by his son, the bond changed from solely professional, to more of a male friendship.

I dozed off on the way back home and when Alice dropped me off, I asked her to stop by the following day with the gifts. I didn't have the energy to lug, or even watch her lug all that shit into the apartment.

I walked lazily up the stairs and put my key into the door. I prayed that Edward was ready for bed, even though it was only seven. I was spent and wanted to snuggle against him and sleep for a good twenty-four hours.

I walked into the apartment and it was almost completely dark, except for the light on the end table.

I flipped on the hall light and was met by pink flower petals at my feet.

Stuck to the wall to my right was a baby pink post-it note.

_Isabella, I think we need to have a talk_

My heart started to race. Based on the fact I was standing in a sea of rose petals, it must be a romantic talk, but a small piece of me still worried this was the beginning of the end.

A few feet down the wall was a bright pink post-it.

_We fell in love by chance_

I took a few more steps down the entry and there was another post-it.

_Would we be here now if I hadn't humped my hand and then found you in a bar?_

A smile formed on my face as I thought back to that day a little over a year ago. How things had changed.

At the bottom of that post-it in very tiny writing Edward had written _follow the trail of petals_.

I set down my purse that would double as a diaper bag and followed the path.

They stopped at the bedroom door. There was yet another post-it on the closed door.

_Once upon a time, you asked me if this was proper. _

_My answer is fuck yes. _

_What will yours be?_

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The bedroom was covered in rose petals and was illuminated by tons of those battery operated fake candles, but no Edward.

On the bed was a pink rose and another post-it.

_Isabella, I have a proposal for you_

I sucked in a sharp breath as I read the short note.

The bedroom door shut behind me and I turned around, to Edward down on one knee and written on post-its, tacked to the door, _'Will you marry me?'_

In his hand he held a pen with a ring pop attached and a stack of post-its.

I stood there in shock. No, shock didn't even begin to express my emotions. He wanted to marry me? Like really? And he proposed with a ring pop! He knew me. He knew what would be perfect for me.

"Uh, so, will you?" he asked from his perch on one knee.

I guess I had been silent for a while because Edward was looking kind of like I felt when I told him I was pregnant.

I reached for the post-its and pen. I quickly wrote my answer and handed it back to him.

"Hell yes I will marry you!" I shouted before he could see what I had written.

"Damn, I love you!" he said dropping the post-it I handed him as he took me in his arms.

The piece of paper with two stick figures doing the nasty fell to the floor.

Edward held me tight and kissed me before ripping the ring pop from the wrapper and placing it on my left ring finger.

I took a lick before holding my hand out to him.

He also took a lick. "Tasty ring, my dear."

His lips were back on mine. He lifted me carefully and placed me on the bed. I was in engaged. Holy shit! I was engaged and I had a candy ring… Holy SHIT!

"Mmm, baby?"

"Yeah, Bells."

"This isn't the real ring, right?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"No baby, but I knew if I gave you anything else, you might have said no." He hopped up off the bed and held his hand out to me to help me up.

He led me to the empty room that used to be his workout room/office, but soon would be the room for our baby. He opened the door and I was overwhelmed by tons of red balloons all over the room. Taped to the walls and flooding the floor.

"Your _real_ ring is in one of those balloons."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, baby."

"Best proposal ever!" I kissed Edward before dragging him into the room with me.

I started popping balloons. Some held cartoon characters, or little love notes, or the post-its I had decorated Edward's office with after we shared our I love you's.

I was starting to worry that he was just fucking with me. I had popped all the balloons, yet there was no ring.

My shoulders sagged and a small pout formed on my face. As cool as it was to find all these things that Edward put into the balloons, I wanted my ring.

I was a chick after all; I dug diamonds.

"I think we lost the ring, babe."

"No, baby. You just missed one." I turned around and in Edward's hand was a pink balloon. He pulled out a pin and handed it to me. I popped the balloon and watched as the flower petals that filled the balloon fell to the floor.

Once all the petals fell, all that was left was a pink diamond, attached to a white gold band sitting in Edward's hand.


	29. Chapter 29

**One more and then we are done. It will go up before I crash for the night. I am currently working on a new - never been posted before - story. It was one I shared the banner with a long, long time ago, yet I never managed to find my mojo for it. I am finally diving into it and I am super excited. I am working on chapter two now, so hopefully, I will have the first chapter up sooner than later. To view the banner - please go to the following - just remove the spaces/correct the slash - tinyurl.c o m (backslash) lmv7zx3 **

**The Proposal**

I twisted the band of my engagement ring around my finger. The diamond shone pink hues as the light hit it in just the right way. It was radiant cut with a side diamond on both sides.

The ring was beautiful, and far more than I ever would have expected. Edward had it inscribed with _Hand Humper & Tinkerbella_.

"Bella, Edward, ready to take another look at your baby?" my OB asked as she came into the exam room.

I was two weeks from my due date, and ready to explode.

The last time we were in to see the doctor, the baby was breech, so she offered to do another ultrasound.

I leaned back and Edward held my hand.

He was unbelievably attentive to me and the baby. Every night he would talk to him or her and kiss my belly. It was like love at first kick.

The doctor squirted the jelly on my abdomen and placed the wand to my belly. The sounds of our baby's heart beat echoed through the room.

That sound still ripped into me and made me want to cry like a freaking weak bitch, but it was my baby. That little heart beat proved he or she was living inside of me.

"You sure you two don't want to know what it is?" the doctor asked.

"Positive. We want to be surprised whenever it gets here," Edward answered for the both of us.

"Okay, I can understand that. Well, the baby is head down. You could go any day now and he or she would be just fine. The lungs are well developed."

She took a few more pictures of the baby to give to us before doing the exam.

I think other than the excessive weight gain; this was my least favorite part of pregnancy. My doctor with half her hand shoved way too far for comfort into my cooter. She pushed down on my stomach and I swore if she kept at it, the baby could just come out.

God damn, the pain was extreme.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Well, you are dilated to about two already. I doubt you will hold on until your due date." She pulled her hand out of me, thankfully, and helped me back to a sitting position. "All right, Bella, I want to see you back in five days to keep an eye on your dilation. If you start having contractions that are bothersome, because I would say you are having them already, just not feeling them, please feel free to call us, otherwise we will see you in next week."

She left and Edward helped me get my pants and shoes back on.

Being fat, well, _pregnant_ - because Edward got mad then I called his baby fat - made it difficult to do much of anything.

"Ready to go home, babe?" Edward asked me as we headed out of the office.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" I asked. "Don't_ I _have to go back to work?"

"Well, I'm your boss, and I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Plus, I told Duane that I would be working from home until after the baby is here."

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do! You are about to be the mother of my child, and my wife. I must care of you. It's the caveman in me."

"Ah, Tarzan."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." He pressed my back against the car and ran his hands through my hair before placing his lips on mine.

My body wanted him, begged to be touched by him. "Think it's still okay to have sex?" I asked him when he broke the kiss.

"She didn't say we couldn't," he said, winking his eyes at me.

Edward reached around me to open the car door and let me in. We were still having sex about once a week, for that I was thankful - that he still found me doable - but it didn't seem like enough for what my body craved.

I tapped my foot the whole ride home in anticipation. I needed him.

I had the car door open before Edward had the car in park. I started my slow ass waddle to the stairs and started walking up them. I was half way up when I felt warm fluid run down my legs.

"Fucker!" I yelled out.

"What baby? Are you okay?"

"I think I peed myself," I whined.

"Um, baby, that's a lot of water for some pee."

I grabbed my belly in pain and bent forward.

"Holy shit, Edward. I-I-I-I eiiiii owwww!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and helped me get the rest of the way up the stairs.

The shooting pain slowly subsided. "I think my water broke, Edward. Call the doctor."

He sat me on the top step, holding on to me tightly and called the doctor.

I leaned into his body as he talked and the next contraction hit me.

Holy fucker! How did women do this shit for hours and hours without drugs? I needed some, like _now_. No, I needed them like five minutes ago before the pain started.

"Okay, baby. She said she will meet us there. She thought this might happen, but was hopeful it wouldn't. She said that you lost your plug or some shit in the exam."

"Edward, do something for me?" I tried to keep my voice level.

"Anything baby, just name it."

"Shut the fuck up!"

He nodded and helped me back down the stairs to the car.

He opened the back door and threw one of those dog training pads down onto the car seat. As jacked as that sounds, I told him I didn't want to ruin the car upholstery.

The pain continued the entire ride to the hospital.

I rested my head on the window of the car and cried. "Edward, we are never having sex again. This hurts so bad!"

He pouted, but didn't respond. At least he understood me before when I told him to shut the fuck up!

**EPOV**

I saw the blood on the end of the doctor's glove when she pulled it out of Bella. I had read a few of those 'what to expect when you are expecting' books, I knew what that meant.

It meant we would be having a baby soon. With Bella then dilated, it ensured there wouldn't be two more weeks to this horrific experience.

Don't get me wrong, I adored Bella with every ounce of my being, but she was unhappy and uncomfortable and I knew that she wanted it all over with. She was a strong woman, but she didn't take pregnancy well.

Once the puking stopped then the bitching started. She complained nonstop that none of the cute clothes fit her.

Thankfully, Alice found her a pregnancy boutique and Bella was again content. But then she stopped sleeping well, which meant, _I _didn't sleep well.

It was horrific.

I was happy it was over. Bella refused to walk down the aisle until she was baby fat free.

I feared we never would get married because she was huge, like really huge, but I had faith in her.

I drove us to the hospital, thankful the wood I had in my pants went soft as soon as I saw the five gallon bucket of water flow out from between her legs.

I knew I needed to call my mom, Alice, and Renee, and let them know the baby was on the way, I promised Bella I would call, but right now, I wanted it to be us. I wanted to take her to the hospital, hold her hand and be the one she looked to for support through the process.

* * *

><p>"You fucking mother fucker!" Bella yelled at me through a contraction. She was a mess lying in the hospital bed.<p>

I tried to hold her hand and rub her back, but she punched me. "You… you don't touch me ever again." Her leg kicked out in my general direction, but thankfully she missed me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"I need this _thing_ out of me!"

"Soon, baby."

"You don't get to call me baby again. You put this parasite in me, yet you don't have to suffer-ahhhh."

Even on Bella's worst day, I had never seen her so disheveled… and I didn't know what to do. At all!

"Do you want me to call Alice? Or your mom? Or my mom?"

"No!" she snipped at me like that was the stupidest question I could have ever asked.

"Well you said before-"

"That was before! Why couldn't you have just kept humping your hand instead of me?" She started to scream as another contraction overcame her.

"Maybe I will see if I can get a doctor for some pain meds?" She growled at me and I slid out of the room.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked back and forth down the hall until I found a nurse.

I ran straight at her and slid to a stop before running into the girl.

"My fiancé needs something for the pain. Please help me!"

She laughed. "Help you?"

"Yes! Do you not know how hard this is on me?"

"Do you not know how hard it is on her?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

_What was this? Give Edward shit day?_

"I, uh, shit."

"I'm just messing with you, dad. I will have her doctor come in. Which patient?"

"Bella Swan, and please ask the doctor to hurry."

The nurse laughed at me as I headed back to Bella's room.

When I got back to the room, she was lying on her side, breathing deeply and rubbing her belly.

"Feeling better, baby?"

She grunted in response.

It was going to be a long way to ten centimeters.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

How did women ever have children before pain medicine?

I hadn't even started to try and push this watermelon out of my grape hole and I was already ready to die.

Fuck giving birth to a baby. This was birth to a fucking whale.

I was ready to shoot Edward and beyond thankful when he offered to go on the hunt for pain medicine.

Damn straight, he does something right for once!

By the time he came back, I had rolled over to see if that would help with the excessive pressure I was feeling. I lay on my side, rubbing my belly. I was sure my bare ass was showing to anyone that walked that way, but I didn't give a fuck.

It was fat and gross and in no time I would be on full display for everyone as this fucking whale came out of me.

Just that thought made me want to cry in future pain.

"Edward," I whined.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where is my pain medicine?" I demanded.

"The nurse said that she would get someone in here soon."

"It's taking too long. Edward Anthony Cullen, it is your ass if I have to continue to suffer."

I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat, his adam's apple bobbing. Once I would have found that sexy. Now I found it gross. Everything about him was gross. He was gross because he did this to me.

There was a knock at the door and a very fuckable doctor came in with a nurse in tow.

His eyes were calming, almost to the point where I forgot about the pain.

"Is this Bella?"

I nodded. "Are you here to take care of my pain?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Now, I need you to sit up and arch your back."

"Doc, I couldn't sit if it was the only way to survival. This hurts so baaaa-aaaaaaaahhhhh."

Fucking contractions fucking sucked.

The doctor watched the contraction on the screen that was telling everyone the level of pain I was in.

"Well, do you want that pain to stop?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to sit up, okay?" he said as he got so very close to me. His eyes were calling to me.

"You have pretty eyes," I said with a smile.

"Why, thank you, now please, let's sit you up." He held his hand out to me and got me into a sitting position."

"Okay, dad," the fuckhot doctor said to Edward, "you need to stand over there so Bella can rest on you."

"I don't want him near me!" I yelled.

"You do if you want the pain to go away," fuckhot doc said.

"Fine. Come here, Edward," I snipped

I lay my head on Edward's chest and I tried to ignore the talking around me as well as the needle that pierced my skin.

"Okay, you can lie back down," the doctor said with a pat on my back.

Before leaning back, I leaned into Edward just a bit more and wiggled my face around on his chest. He ran his hands down my sides and kissed my head. As soon as I found his nipple, I did what I had planned on doing, and took a bite on that fucker.

Edward yelled something fierce and let go of me. I lay back on the bed, watching him hold on to his nipple, expressing the pain he was feeling.

I batted my lashes as the epidural started working to numb my pain. "Sorry, baby, just thought you should feel some pain too."

I continued batting my lashes because I couldn't help myself until I fell into a drug induced slumber.

I woke to mildly annoying pressure in my belly. I opened my eyes to Edward looking at me from the chair across the room.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"You done being violent?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

He got up and made his way to my bedside and pushed the call button.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked through the speaker.

"The doctor wanted to know when Bella was awake. She is now," Edward replied.

"Okay, I will let her know."

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked Edward, stretching.

"About two hours, but the doctor said you needed to rest." He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers along my cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He kissed me again, but this time on the lips. I was ready to keep the kiss going to something more, but a knock on the door broke us apart.

The doctor came in and asked me to get my feet in the stirrups.

Fun!

She felt around and told me I was about seven centimeters.

Woo hoo! Three more to go.

She said she would get a nurse in to help move my position to assist with the dilation and that was the last thing I remembered.

Once I moved, I progressed to ten centimeters in no time.

Other than screaming from me and soothing words from Edward, the rest was a blur.

Pushing a baby out was far from fun. I felt like my insides were coming out of me. We were never doing this again. Not until Edward could be the one to give birth, this wasn't an option for us again.

"Push, Bella! Harder!"

"Keep pushing!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

Crying.

Beautiful baby crying.

Beautiful baby girl crying.

My baby was here.

A girl.

The world around me stopped spinning and I felt completely grounded as my baby girl was placed on my chest.

"She's beautiful," the doctor said.

"She is," Edward replied.

She was bloody and covered in goo, but she was undeniably beautiful.

"Do we know what we are naming her?" the doctor asked.

Edward and I talked limited about names. We figured we would decide when we saw what we got. The only thing we did agree on is whether it was a boy or girl, the middle name would share some reference to a cartoon.

"Harper Blossom Cullen, welcome to the world."


	30. Chapter 30

**Yeah, so this is it. **

**The Proposal**

"Harper Blossom Cullen, get your butt down here!" I yelled up the stairs to my five year old daughter. My five year old daughter that somehow managed to record all her favorite cartoons over my favorite cartoons on the DVR. I was not amused.

As shocking as it may sound, me and this child had such a different taste in cartoons it was sickening. I couldn't even get her to sing along with the intro of Bubble Guppies. I thought she would be all about them since it was all I watched when I was pregnant, but I guess she was born all wore out of those fishy cartoons.

Harper bounced down the stairs. "Yes, mommy?"

"What did I tell you about recording Bob the Builder and Caillou?"

"You told me not to."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wanted to." She smiled her biggest five year old smile and I couldn't help but forgive.

"Fine, but don't ever do it again." This was the third time _this week_ we had this conversation.

"Yes, mommy."

Harper was the best thing that had ever happened to me. A close tied second was Edward. They both made my life perfect. I never knew all those years ago, hitting on my boss would get me a happily ever after.

Edward was something I had hoped for as a child, but never thought I would get once I was older. As I grew and reality set in that not everything was a fairytale, I lost hope that I would get a man that treated me well and gave me all of the things Edward did.

Once Harper was born, I stayed home and cared solely for her and Edward. After our wedding, we bought a house, since Edward's two bedroom apartment wasn't big enough for a growing Harper.

We married just after Harper turned one. She was the prettiest flower girl I had ever seen. Maybe I was bias, but she was adorable in a dress that was a miniature version of mine.

True to my own form, we kept the wedding small and only invited a few close friends. After the baby shower where Rose almost lost her pretty nose, me and her have since gotten closer. Alice and she stood up in the wedding, as well as Jasper and Emmett.

Charlie was well enough to walk me and Harper down the aisle to Edward. My dad was happy to give me away to Edward. He said there wasn't anyone better for me out there than who I found.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward called as he walked through the front door.

"In here, Ricky!"

"Ah, you're a funny, funny girl," Edward said in his best Hispanic accent.

"Hell yeah I am. How was work, baby?" I kissed Edward lightly on his jaw. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Work was work. I got a new assistant since Jess quit last week. This new girl just isn't the same."

"Aw, should I come in there and explain to her the ins and outs of being Edward Cullen's assistant?"

"I don't think that is necessary. Even five years later, your memory is still raw in the hearts and minds of those at McCarty Inc.."

"Good to know." I smiled. "So, dinner's almost ready. Go get Harper washed up and have her come down to set the table."

"Sure thing." He kissed the top of my head before running from the kitchen and up the stairs to send Harper down.

Harper came down the stairs a few minutes later and started the set the table. That was her daily chore and it worked well. It gave her a nice, easy responsibility in the house. It made her feel needed. I guess five year olds like to be needed.

After dinner, Edward put Harper to bed and met me in our room for our own nightly ritual. I didn't care that over six years had passed since we had gotten together; Edward now was just as sexy as Edward then. Kind of like Carlisle, age did him good.

So fucking good.

"Hey baby," I purred.

"Hey to you." He winked at me and pulled his shirt off over his head.

I was lying on the bed in next to nothing. The lace that covered me was barely there and left nothing to the imagination.

I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs, giving him just a tiny look at what was between them. Not that he didn't already know what was there, but I had given him a treat.

Edward groaned and pushed on his now hard cock as it tried to break through the confines of his pants. "You waxed."

"I did. You like?" I asked as I got onto my knees and spread my legs open.

"I love, baby. I fucking love."

He stalked toward me, unbuttoning his pants. He stepped his way out of them, letting the tip of his cock break free through the opening of his boxers.

"Baby, you look like absolute perfection," he said licking his lips. He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I winked at him as I reached toward his chest and ran my hands over his muscles.

One thing about Edward that hadn't changed in marriage or fatherhood was the fact that he stayed fit. If anything, he worked out more now to maintain his youthful appearance. He didn't like people knowing he was a father of one with another on the way, pushing his mid-thirties and married. He did, however, like when they looked at him and asked for his ID to buy his beer. Not that Harper and I were not his world, but he got a little wrinkle concerned when he hit thirty.

My mind snapped off Edward's desire to look young and back to reality as his tongue licked slowly around my nipple.

I moaned, which spurred him on. He wrapped his arm around me, bringing us both down to the bed. His free hand pinched the nipple that wasn't in his mouth. The one in his mouth, he licked, sucked and nibbled on.

My whole body spasmed, arching closer to him.

He kissed down my body, leaving a few extra kisses on my growing abdomen, before making his way between my legs.

He took a deep breath, breathing me in, before his tongue darted out and licked between my folds and over my clit.

I moaned and gripped on to his hair, pulling him closer.

"Damn, baby, you taste too good." He sucked on my clit and slowly pushed a finger into me. He created this beautiful rhythm between the licks and sucks of his tongue and his thrusts and curls of his fingers.

I felt my whole body tighten up, expectant of my release.

I felt my pussy clamp down around his finger and my whole body shook, as my orgasm ripped through me.

Without missing a beat, Edward left a tender kiss on my clit before climbing back up my body and thrusting into me.

His movements were just what I wanted. In the last six years he learned everything I loved and didn't love.

His cock was buried deep in me; his finger gently ran circles over my clit until I came again. This time, he came with me. I felt as his dick twitched and got even harder before he released inside me.

He collapsed lightly on to me before rolling us both to our sides.

He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"Love you too, Edward Cullen."

We kissed and laid in one another's arms until morning… when I started moaning again.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Bella and Harper were my lives. They gave me more happiness than I ever expected I would have.

When Bella told me she was pregnant again, I was ecstatic.

She had baked a cake; sent Harper to Charlie's and told me to find my surprise in the cake. To say I thought she had lost her mind and was in need of medical care was an understatement.

"You want me to dig into a cake?"

"Yep, now get at it." She smiled her best smile and I knew there was no way I could deny her.

I started small and picked just a little. I had no desire to get covered in cake.

"Guess you really don't want the surprise, huh?" she said with a pout.

My mind flashed to all of the insane things I had done for Bella simply because I loved her.

From dressing up as the Man in the Yellow Hat, to dressing up as a golden retriever and humping her like a dog… how was digging into a cake worse than those things?

I feared nothing because I had Bella with me.

I dug into the cake like Harper did on her first birthday and had at it.

I sifted through the whole cake, but came up empty.

"Baby, there's nothing in here."

She giggled until it was a full blown laugh.

"Yeah, it was in there, it must have gotten ruined in the baking process. Either way, we are having another baby!" Her smile was huge as she lifted her shirt where she had written 'baby # 2' on it.

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah, seriously."

"Holy shit, that is amazing!" I kissed her, careful not to get her covered in cake.

"You're happy?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" I kissed her again. "But one question?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there anything in the cake?"

She smiled and shook her head no. "Yeah, there was."

"Liar!" And with that, I wrapped my cake covered arms around her, and kissed her senseless with my cake-covered face. What could I say; I went all at that cake.

Four months had passed since that night and we were starting the preparations for baby number two… and I couldn't have been happier.

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What, B?"

"I can't fit into any of these dresses anymore! We are going to have to cancel on your parents."

"Baby, just wear whatever," he said as he came into the room tying his tie.

"Yeah, _anything_, says the man in the suit."

"Would you be happier if I changed into something else?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? What would make you happy?"

"I'm fat and uncomfortable and I'm ready to get these babies out of me!" Yeah, babies. Number two _and_ three.

We enjoyed being surprised when Harper was born, so we opted to again not know what we were having. The doctor, as always, agreed to this, but when I started to get insanely large, she clued us in to the fact there were two babies on the way. I couldn't believe that the doctor withheld that information, even if I told her I didn't want to know.

But thinking back, I should have known. She always said _they_ are doing well and _they_ are getting big and things like that. I just always assumed the 'they' was me and one baby.

As pissed as I was at the doctor for withholding like I asked her to, I was more pissed at Edward. He had some messed up gene deformity that allowed multiples in his family.

Would have been nice to know _before_ I got knocked up!

But it was too late now. I was officially a fucking whale. I thought I was huge with Harper, but boy was I wrong.

I ending up dressing in what looked to be a tarp draped over me for dinner, since I had nothing else that fit. It was nauseating. Thank God I was a stay at home mom and I could get away with sweats on a daily basis.

I was seven months along and ready to reach up there and pull those things out of me all by myself. I was not happy anymore.

Not happy at all!

Nothing made me happy anymore… not even cartoons.

**EPOV**

Bella was pissed… often.

I was pretty sure she hated me and my dick. We hadn't seen action since she found out we were having twins.

She told me I was damaged goods for not disclosing the fact that I had that deforming gene.

…Guess she never paid attention that my mother was a twin.

She had met my Aunt Elizabeth, and they are identical, but I guess she never put two and two together.

No matter what I did or said, I was dirt. I was worse than dirt. It was like that Godforsaken movie, 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. I was the poop that came from the most disgusting fucking rodent ever.

That was me. Rat shit.

The doctor told us Bella wouldn't make it to her due date. In fact, they were counting on her being early.

I prayed it was soon.

Not that I didn't love and adore my wife and the fact that she was carrying our babies, but I was sick of being hated by said wife.

She was pushing thirty-five weeks and I swore, if she gained another pound, I was a dead man.

Her doctor promised me when Bella was out of the room peeing that she didn't see her making it another week.

I jumped for joy!

At the most seven more days; I could handle that.

Seven days… seven days…

Seven turned into ten and ten turned into fourteen.

I was ready to cry. I didn't care if it was unmanly to cry, there was nothing left of the fun loving, cartoon watching woman I fell in love with.

All that was left was an angry woman that hated me and my dick.

It was going to be a long life with my right hand.

Day sixteen rolled around and granted me reprieve. Bella's water broke. Hallelujah!

My mom came and picked up Harper while Bella showered.

She was in no rush suddenly to get the babies out of her. She took her time, showering, shaving, and pampering herself.

I was worried as we got into the car that she would ask me to stop so she could get a mani/pedi.

Thankfully, she let me drive her to the hospital and didn't demand any stops.

I called her doctor on the way there and let her know Bella was finally having these babies.

To say I was excited was an understatement… and I wasn't just excited because my babies would be here soon. I was excited to have my Bella back!

I offered to get Bella a wheelchair when we got to the doors of the ER, but she said she would gladly walk. I think she was still mad at me.

She threw her overnight bag at me, and I was positive she was still angry.

Soon it would be over… oh God, please make this be over soon.

**BPOV**

Edward was the last person I wanted to ever see again.

He was why I was suffering. I had decided that we would never have another baby again. There was no way I was going through this process again.

Even if there was a way I could be promised to only have one parasite at a time, I was never doing it again. Ever.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my children, soon to be all three of them, but I didn't love the fact that I wasn't myself when I was pregnant.

With Harper, I lost a little bit of myself. This time, I lost a lot of what made me, me.

I wasn't watching cartoons anymore. I couldn't find the hilarity in them.

I no longer joked or was overly passionate about anything. I was sure that part of that came from the fact I looked and felt like a beached fucking whale.

The moment my water broke, it was bitter-sweet. I was ready to get the whole 'my body is a home' thing over with, but I would miss their kicks, and the way having them protected in me made me feel.

I took my time getting ready to leave. I was sure Edward was annoyed, but he could be annoyed. No matter which way I spun this, it was all his fault.

He was currently my least favorite Cullen.

We pulled up to the ER and I opted to walk in myself. I didn't want Edward's help. I was mad at him. Why I was mad, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure anymore, I just was.

I made my way into labor and delivery. I changed into a gown and let the nurse hook up my IV.

Once I was ready to give birth, I turned and looked at Edward.

"You know why I'm mad, right?"

He shook his head.

"Well that makes two of us."

"If you don't know why, then why are you still mad?" he asked, completely confused.

"I just, I don't like how I look or feel. I don't feel like me anymore and I needed someone to blame it on."

He smiled and walked to the edge of the bed. "No worries, baby. Soon you will be back to your normal self again." He kissed my forehead and I sighed.

I shouldn't be mad at Edward ever again.

* * *

><p>I pushed. I screamed. I fucking sucked it up and I pushed out my newest baby girl. She was beautiful. A little bit tiny, but beautiful, and perfect.<p>

I hardly had time to enjoy her before the contractions started again. Baby number two was breech.

Well, fuck my life.

My doctor thankfully had small hands and was able to turn the baby with limited pain.

Epidural or not, this shit still hurt.

I pushed and cried right alongside my baby girl as my first son was born.

One boy and one girl.

Once I was cleaned up, I held both of my babies on my chest. They were lovely and unbelievably perfect.

"Oh, Edward, they are perfect."

"That they are. What do you want to name them?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Well this little angel looks just like his daddy. He has your messy hair and a hint of green in those eyes."

"B, his hair is messy because he just came out of your vagina."

I glared at him before looking back at our babies. "And then this little angel, she has golden highlights running through her straight hair. Her blue-green eyes are a nice mix of both of us. I don't know what to name them." I smiled up at Edward and I felt like a complete fucking sap. "What do you want to name them?"

"How about Pearl and Patrick?"

"Sponge Bob? Really, Edward?"

"Well, after all, it was the show we made out to the first time."

"I guess so."

A week later, we took home a very healthy Pearl Joanne and Patrick John.

They were adorable. Harper was in love. Beyond in love with them both.

It was safe to say, we were complete.

_fin_

I wanted to leave you all with a small piece of my new story I am working on. Once I am a few chapters in, it will begin posting with a semi normal updating schedule. Here is a snippet of _Only God Can Judge Me:_

He swung his guitar back so it was behind him. His hands took hold on the mic and he slowly began to sing.

It was a soft, gentle song, unlike some of the others they had played. The keyboard player was light on the music, as was the guitarist. Jasper, the guy Alice had the hots for was intently listening to the music before him. His drum sticks put away.

The lyrics had feeling behind them. About loss. About not wanting to lose who he wanted. About what he would do if given one more chance to have her.

His hair draped around his face, although shorter than mine, it reminded me of myself, when I was trying to hide from the world around me.

Desire and love radiated through the words he sang. I knew he had to have someone special he sang the words to. If someone sang a song of such emotion to me, I would have a hard time denying them.

For now, I lived in the moment, knowing it would soon pass. I watched him sing and imagined the words were being sung to me.


End file.
